The Red Sands
by citysurrounded
Summary: Emma is the adopted daughter of the Persian King and its fiercest warrior. Regina is a Greek, Persian-hating sorceress who's beauty is coveted by all. An alliance through marriage may be the only thing that can stop Persia's bloody crusade against Greece. Emma is tasked with bringing the new Queen to Susa. What awaits them on their journey through the red sands?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Once Upon a Time characters.

Darya bit her lip in concentration, stylus in hand. Her small fingers gripped the blunt reed as she pressed it into the soft clay of a small tablet. Though cuneiform had been abandoned by her people long ago, young Darya was determined to master the ancient writing form. A soft desert wind made its way through the open balcony doors of her bedroom and disturbed the soft hanging curtains there. All was peaceful and quiet as she studiously bent over the tablet. At eight years old, Darya was quickly growing into a young and intelligent Persian youth, though she didn't look it. One glance at her long tangled blonde locks, startling green eyes, and pale skin told anyone that she was of foreign birth. However, no one dared challenge her claim to Persian citizenship as her surrogate father was the Eran Spahbod, or Commander-in Chief, of the king's vast army.

A knock at her door disturbed the quiet atmosphere of the small girl's room; her head lifted from the clay before her. "Come in." She called, her voice carrying in the empty room. A young male servant with an unusually light complexion for a Persian entered and bowed. "My lady, the Eran Spahbod wishes to speak with you. He is currently on the training field."

"Thanks Graham." Darya gave a nod and hopped off the stool she had been sitting on. Sighing, she pulled on her leather sandals and quit her room for the hallway outside. The whole estate that was her fathers was made of a rich dark stone that seemed to absorb any light that fell upon it. No matter what time of day, it always seemed to carry within it a shadow. Darya quickly made her way outside and out into the hot sunny day. The king had graciously given her father a small, richly equipped oasis away from the dusty streets of the capitol as a token of his favor. Her father had taken it and had made a strong garrison out of it. It boasted the before-mentioned fort surrounded by manicured gardens, training fields, and pools of water constructed for the simple pleasure of bathing. It was all carefully patrolled and guarded, he was not a man to let his guard down. On the glimmer of the horizon Darya could just make out the hot red glare of the desert that surrounded their little haven.

Darya reached the field in record time, immediately spotting her adoptive father out of the crowd of sweaty, training men. Dark curly hair with tinges of grey around the temples fell around his ears. Wrinkles from many years of squinting into a glaring sun surrounded eyes that were an unusual and startling shade of blue, his only claim to his family's ancient Aryan heritage. A straight nose and strong chin made up the rest of his face. Caramel skin glistened with exertion as he parried a sword swing. "Father." Darya called, hands clasped behind her back, making her presence known. Her father quickly disposed of the sword from his younger, almost identical looking, opponent with a quick flick of his wrist-ending the match. "Xerxes, son, you must stay equally defensive and aggressive in each move if you are to remain alive in battle."

"Yes father." The boy replied. The powerful man turned to Darya, his leather practice armor creaking with his movements.

Darya immediately bent deeply at the waist, feeling his cool eyes appraise her. "My child." He spoke, a que that she could straighten. Darya stood nervously under his piercing gaze; several moments passed without a word.

"You called for me Darius?" Darya finally asked, impatiently squirming. Darius held up a hand and stopped her.

"Emma, let us use our Greek names. We must practice for those barbarian dignitaries." He said in Greek.

"You called me, Leopold father?" Emma easily switched into the flawless Greek she had been taught. Leopold handed his sword to his biological son Xerxes, also known as James, and nodded.

"Come with me Emma." He turned and strode confidently across the practice field. James gave her a sneer as she passed him by, there was no love lost between the adoptive siblings. He silently led her back toward their fortress, but instead of going in they went down, beneath the main halls and living spaces into the foundations of the place. Torches lined the cramped tunnel that they followed in a steep descent. "Father?" Emma questioned curiously, confused. She stuck close to his side, aware of the darkness surrounding them. The air was moist and dank, a stark contrast to the desert air. If there was water, they must already be far underground.

As they descended further, her father spoke. "Emma, do you know why I named you Darya?" He asked. His heavy footfalls covered the nervous beating of Emma's heart.

"Yes father, Darya means 'sea'. You named me that because as a child I came to you from across the sea."

"That is partly the truth, but not all of it. The true meaning behind your name reflects the limitless sea of energy that resides in your body—a sea of magic."

"Magic? But isn't that forbidden?" Emma gasped, a small hand going to her mouth.

"Here, yes. The use of magic is thought perverse and inhuman, punishable by death. But your people, oh your people," Darius paused in his speech, so overcome with excitement he had to catch his breath. Emma glanced up at him and was frightened by the cold, greedy glint in his eyes. "Your people worship it. Some dabbled with gods and out came those known as demigods, half-human half-god beings whose decedents are blessed with the abilities of magic."

"You mean Ahura Mazda?"

"No. Barbarian gods who are not fit to be worshiped." Darius spit.

"Father, what does this mean?" Emma asked, fear evident in her voice. "How can I have magic when I've never used it nor had any sign saying I do? You know I have broken no law." They entered a large chamber lit with candles and riddled with piles of sand that had slid through the cracks in the ceiling. There was a stone table in the center, books were also littered about on various pieces of furniture.

Ignoring both her questions and her obvious discomfort, Darius continued. "When you came to me Darya, from the sea, I saw it as a divine gift from Ahura Mazda that he blesses my vision for Persia. The king is old and sickly; the time is now to strike. You will become the perfect sword to carry out my plans."

"Well, well Darius, I've been stuck down here for so long I thought you might never come." A voice spoke form the shadows.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Darius spoke. A figure in a dark deep-hooded robe stepped into the candlelight. The dark hole of the hood turned toward them.

"You've grown into a very beautiful young woman Darya, welcome." Rumpelstiltskin gave a slight bow in her direction, hearing his voice say her name made Emma shiver. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rumpelstiltskin, also known as the Golden One. I'm the High Priest of the Magi, a medicine man, and personal servant of your father."

"He's the one that brought you to me." Darius looked down to her. "Get on the table Emma." His voice was now harsh. Emma shirked from him, but got up onto the table anyway. Quickly Darius clasped chains to her hands and feet before she knew what was happening.

"Father?" Emma asked, scared, "what are you doing?"

"Taking what is mine." He replied coldly, turning his back to her. "I am no longer your father. You are my servant, and I am your lord. Bring her to me when you are finished. Her training must begin." With that Darius strode out of the room without a second look back.

"Father!" Emma shouted after him with a frightened shriek.

"Oh please don't, that's such an awful noise." The Golden One tisked. The sound of rattling brought Emma out of her shock as she felt her arms being tugged backward and her legs compressing into the cold stone. She let out another cry as she realized what was happening. With quick efficiency Rumpelstiltskin was reeling the length of the long chains binding her to the table, shortening them till she was forced down on her back and could barely move. Emma screamed and screamed, fighting her bonds while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What did I say about making such noises?" Her captor rasped, flicking a wrist above her head. Suddenly Emma felt her vocal chords contract, she tried to make a noise, but she could only choke. Her eyes widened, magic. Rumpelstiltskin sat down next to her on her right side, laying down a small cup full of a dark liquid, and a sharp bone needle. He grasped her right hand with his own clammy ones, and laid it flat down on the stone. He waved a spell over her arm so she could no longer move it, no matter how she tried. He dipped the bone needle in the liquid, and glanced up at Emma's terrified and confused face. She tried to speak but she still could not.

"Are you going to scream?" The hooded figure asked. Emma violently shook her head no and he released her voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked. "Take my magic?"

"Oh no child, we are going to release it." The robe chuckled, shoulders shaking slightly. "This is squid ink, amongst other ingredients. The most potent ink known to man, it has special binding powers. Once marked with it, you are bound to the will of the author. This cocktail it is mixed with, including pixie dust, true love, and blood from someone who died with hate boiling through his veins, has special amplification powers which will someday make your magic god-like, much like your demi-god ancestor, Emma Swan." The man let out a chilling cackle. "This is going to hurt."

An ear splitting scream bounced off the walls as he stabbed the needle deep within the skin of her hand.

12 years later - 494 B.C.

"Ahura Mazda, give me strength and steadfast courage to face my enemies. Let the ground beneath my feet turn red with blood, so I may shout your name in victory from my lips." Emma stood from her kneeling position on the wooden deck of the trireme and looked out at the horizon. The island of Lade was a dark speck highlighted by the rising sun. The Ionian fleet lay somewhere within the shadow of that island. The final wall between her and the city of Miletus, where the tyrants that had dared revolt against Darius the Great, King of Persia, lay hidden like rats. "Daetis." The armored, broad shouldered general stepped up to her side.

"Hazarapatish?" He inquired.

"Ready the ore-men, we advance immediately with the rising sun. And send for Graham."

"Yes Hazarapatish." A few moments later she heard the quiet splash of ores hitting the water and the boat glided smoothly forward. Around her and stretching farther then her eye could see, 600 other trireme followed, all members of the great Persian fleet. Daetis returned, pushing forward the 'ambassador' of the Samians to kneel at her feet. The man cowered like a huddled dog, lying on the salt-stained boards, quivering.

"Samian, you are sure your kinsmen will defect from the Ionian fleet when the battle begins?" The Samian only nodded, his forehead pressed to the wood floorboards.

"Should we trust the words of one filthy mongrel?" Daetis spoke up, "as your adviser I must point out the chance of our imminent defeat should he be playing us; the Ionian fleet is vast. You know the consequences if you fail."

"I am aware of that, Daetis. Leave us." He gave her a scowl but withdrew. To him, this small, barley-out-of-boyhood man spelled the end for the empire. Why Darius had put him in charge of the Immortals was beyond him. Emma returned her attention to the man at her feet. "Stand up." He did but refused to look her in the eye, though he was taller by a few inches. "If you have incurred a lie, your life will be mine." She declared in a bone-chilling voice. "Take him below." Soldiers grabbed his arms and took him out of her sight. Emma turned her face once more to Lade Island, now growing bigger with every passing minute. The wind bounced and curved around her silver scale armor, black long-sleeved underclothes peeking out from her collar, elbows, and knees from gaps between her silver scale armor gauntlets and solid greaves. A xiphos hung under her left arm from a secure iron plated baldric, and she wore a black cloth headdress with a veil that covered her face. Over the headdress around her brow was a silver circlet, the tiara indicating her membership to the Immortals. Another salty breeze caressed her skin—the calm before the storm.

"Give me strength." She whispered.

-.-

"Regina, get away from the parapet." The Greek beauty's father motioned her over. The 28-year-old woman ignored him and peered intently out to sea, looking for any sign of the Persian invaders who were due any moment. "Regina!" Her mother Cora's voice was more intent.

"I'm coming mother." The dark chocolate tones of her voice scoffed. "Honestly, there is no need for that. There isn't a ship in sight. Maybe they won't come after all." Henry, her father, chief magistrate and historian of Athens, shook his head sadly.

"They will come. The fleet will hold them for as long as possible, but I don't know if we will succeed, this may be the end of the rebellion. We must prepare here in case they break through."

"Even though they outnumber us, we have vastly superior ships and seamen thanks to Dionysius here. I'm sure they will hold." Cora interjected, a sickly sweet tone in her voice that Regina guessed was supposed to sound reassuring.

"I'm not so sure Cora, Darius has sent the Black Swan to command this final assault against the rebellion. I have a feeling it will take all our strength to stop him."

"The bastard son of Leopold?" Regina frowned. "he doesn't exist. James has been named heir and is sitting pretty at the right hand of his father. There is no legendary assassin soldier, there is no Devil of the Red Sands, or Black Swan, it's all a myth. There has never been any evidence."

"Until now." Henry pulled out a small parchment and passed it to his daughter. Regina unrolled it and scanned over the Elamite script. She translated it into Greek for all to hear.

"I Darius the Great, send to you, Daetis, my most trusted servant. Black Swan will give you the victory over the Ionians that we seek. You will know them by the xvarǝnah seal on their hand. Receive them well." She scanned the words again, surprise burrowing her brow. "This may have been created to scare us father, and lower moral in the men."

"I didn't tell the men." Regina looked at him surprised.

"Don't you think they have a right to know what they may face in battle, if the words of this document are true?" Dionysius, or Daniel, her betrothed, cut in before she had finished.

"It will not change the fact that they must face Black Swan, if he is present. It is better to keep them in ignorance and not unnecessarily make them frightened. You are a woman; you don't understand the art of war." Henry nodded in agreement, but a voice from further down the parapet spoke up.

"I beg to differ." All their heads turned to see two fully-clad Spartan warriors approaching them, one male and one female, with their helmets tucked under their arms. The representatives of Sparta, David, and Mary Margret his wife, also known as Snow White. It had been Snow who had spoken. "Not telling the men what to prepare for is both unethical and will loose you a tactical advantage. The enemy may not know that you have intercepted that piece of correspondence."

"Snow, such a pleasure, as always." Cora almost sneered, rolling her eyes. Snow just gave her a small nod, their alliance against the Persians the only thing keeping her from impaling the haughty woman on her dory.

"Regardless if we win or lose here today, our long term plans remain unaffected. It would be nice to have the Ionian states as a buffer against Persia in the coming war, but it will not be a great loss if they fall today." David cut in in his deep alto.

"What coming war?" Regina interjected. Henry sighed.

"I was trying to keep this from you Regina, but what is to come cannot be avoided. The greed of that tyrant king Leopold is unquenchable. He has been expanding his empire west without cease since he came to the throne. It is only a matter of time till he sets his eyes on Greece, then Sparta. The Oracle of Delphi has foretold it."

"It is for this reason we must leave before the battle begins. There is much to discuss, and our plans must be set in motion." David added.

"Leave?" Regina replied, indignant. "Father? Daniel?" She looked to them for support but they were silent. "You can't be serious, the people!"

"I will remain here with Daniel to oversee the fight, but you and Cora must leave with the Spartans. They will keep you safe." Behind them a bright flash erupted from the sea, smoke and a loud cracking noise lifting into the air.

"Greek fire. It has begun." Snow peered out to sea. "We must go."

"I love you, my sweet. Go with your mother." Henry gave her a quick hug, and Regina felt a tear gather at her eye. As she was hurried away she took one glance back at the lonely, frail old man facing the sea.

-.-

"Aim straight for that ship!" Emma screamed from the bow. The battle had been raging for the better part of the morning and they had yet to break through the fleet. True to his word, when the Ionians had first come into view at the break of day, the Samian ships had unfurled their sails and quietly left the battlefield like cowards, much to Emma's relief. She had felt Daetis's appraising gaze as she had plowed forward into the now weakened force before them. It had been utter confusion for the Ionians, but they were still formidable. And here they were with the sun almost at its zenith, dealing massive damage-but Ahura-they were nimble, and they had Greek fire.

Emma stumbled back as a spear whizzed past her ear as they approached the Ionian ship at full speed. It was perpendicular to them and launching everything it had at them, fire, spears, swords, but it was not enough. With a giant crack the bronze ram affixed to the bow of their ship broke through their hull, splintering wood. A great cheer rose up from the ore men but Emma remained unmoved. "Around them! We must make a break for Miletus!" The ore men quickly heaved on their ores until they had cleared the wreckage, a straight shot to the coastal city now lay before them. "Row! Row!" Emma screamed above the roar of battle. "Heave men!"

They sped toward the shore, with Ionians hot on their tail. More and more of their ships were breaking free and heading toward the beach. It looked like the battle was almost finished. Emma grinned, her bloody crusade was almost over, she would finally get to rest. "Remember, kill the men, capture the women and children for Darius, and if you come across any of their generals, slay them without mercy .By order of King Darius the Great, relay this message." She spoke to Daetis. He nodded and moved off.

"Prepare to beach!" The captain yelled.

"Graham! Gather the men!" Emma nodded to her second-in-command. 20-odd Immortals, the elite fighting sect of the Persian army, gathered behind her.

"We are ready, Hazarapatish." There was a thump and the boat ceased to move.

"Advance!" Emma yelled, swinging over the side to splash into the surf of the beach. They quickly followed and together formed the turtle formation with their shields. The warf was empty of people and as they came within sight of the gate, Emma smirked. It was solid wood, nothing she couldn't handle. "Watch for Greek fire men, especially in canisters." The advanced slowly, under a constant hail of arrows and spears. No force came out to meet them, as she expected. They had foolishly thrown almost everyone they had into the fleet, leaving precious little else to defend the city.

"Incoming!" Graham yelled as a clay pot was thrown from the parapet. It fell at least twenty yards short and the ground burst into flame. By this time more Persian warships had landed, and a full on assault was forming. They began to return fire with arrows, and the rebel soldiers were forced to take cover, much to Emma's convenience.

"Break!" She ordered, and they all broke formation to run toward the fort, gaining ground far quicker than before. Emma kept her eye on the parapets, and when she saw heads start to peak out she yelled again. "Form!" The regrouped just in time to shield themselves from the incoming Greek missiles. They were now sporadic, being under constant fire, but still heavy flow rained down on them.

"Projectile!" An Immortal yelled. Emma spotted it as it was hurled over the wall, headed straight for them.

"Graham, cover me!" Emma dropped her shield with a grunt and lunged forward, catching the small clay container with an almost inhuman dexterity, before it could burst open and combust. Graham lunged in front of her with his shield just as arrows rained down on her exposed body. Emma picked herself up. There were only ten yards from the gates. With a carefully aimed throw she sent the Greek fire spinning toward the doors, where it burst into flames upon contact. A cheer rang out form the legions of advancing Persian troops who witnessed the amazing spectacle. It tore into the wood of the gate, and by the time the ram made it to the gate, it only needed a few good whacks to fully break it down.

Like a flood Persian troops streamed into the city, which was quickly thrown into chaos. "Break to fight!" Emma commanded her small team as she jumped over a corpse. Striding up the parapet steps, she cut and thrust her way to the top. There she started to dispose of those posted to the wall. The bodies piled up as she set her xiphos to work, its bronze blade glimmering slickly with blood. Soon the barrage on her troops from above was almost non-existent, she had killed all but those who had run away. She turned back to the city to see it was going up in flames, screams and yells rising like desperate prayers. From her vantage point she could see it all, every bloody second, and it gave her no pleasure. The only semblance of pleasure she had was knowing the city would probably be taken by sunset.

She waved her hand over the air and a small shimmering circle appeared there. Rumpelstiltskin's face appeared in the hovering mirage. "How goes the battle?" His smooth voice easily broke through the clamor of battle.

"See for yourself." Emma motioned toward the city and he smiled. "It will be under our control by nightfall."

"Good, I am impressed yet again with your work. Darius will be too. He was right to make you Hazarapatish of the Immortals. Have you dispatched of the ringleaders?"

"I have only just cleared the parapet for my men, I will begin locating them shortly."

"I told you to eliminate them immediately upon entering the city!" The Golden One's eyes flared with anger.

"I understand. But I thought Darius would also appreciate my efforts to reduce the loss of life in his army, if only for the economic value of it."

"Yet you fail to see the obvious, by delaying in your search you give them time to escape, which they are no doubt doing. It is these flaws in thinking you have been trained to avoid, yet here you are making them like an amateur. Do not make me invoke the seal, Black Swan." Emma flinched, feeling the back of her hand burn with the thought. "You have their items?" She nodded silently. "Then get to work." He abruptly ended the spell from his end.

Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. This was the part she always hated most, no matter how many times she did it, assassination never failed to leave its sour tang in her mouth. A whisper of air, barley stronger than a breeze tingled the hairs of her neck and Emma reacted instantaneously, ducking and twisting in an impressive display of flexibility, burying her xiphos up to the hilt in the chest of her attacker, a young Greek youth. His eyes glazed over and she pulled her sword out of him, wiping the blood off on his own clothes. "You should have stayed hid behind that barrel. I would have let you live." She sighed, closing his eyes with her fingers.

Emma stood and pulled form her belt pouch one of the small trinkets at random, a scrap of cloth, and whispered the incantation of the locator spell over it. Illuminated in a soft white glow, it rose, and zoomed off into the thick of the battle. Emma ran after it, preparing herself for a long night of hunting.

-.-

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM!" Regina almost screamed, the wilderness and her three companions the only witnesses to her break down. They were standing on a hill, where they could get a good vantage point of the battle from a safe and obscure location. They had been there several hours, watching the battle unfold with dismay. The Persian fleet had shredded through the Ionian ships after the Samians had deserted them. Then the city had been taken with ferocious enthusiasm and efficiency, something that the two tactical Spartans had to admire despite the display being from the enemy. The sun was now setting and they knew it was dangerous to be this close. The distraction of the city would soon be over and the Persians would be expanding into the countryside within the next couple days.

"We cannot go back. We would be slaughtered and all we have built would end." Cora replied to her daughter's outburst.

"Mother, he is your husband!" Cora remained strangely cold and stoic. She didn't even bat an eye at the venomous tone Regina used.

"I'm sure Daniel will get him to safety."

"We need to move farther away, it's no longer safe here. We should move on a few more miles, then we can make camp." A fireball materialized in the Greek woman's hand, its flames echoed in her dark eyes.

"I will not stand by." Regina disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

-.-

Emma followed the glowing silver ring into a stately guest house, the moonlight glowing off the waxy leaves of the small garden in front. It was on the edge of the city, yet untouched by the battle raging only a half mile away. The ring was her last item; she had disposed of three herself and found one already dead on the battlefield. That had been the Ionian Rebel General. The rest had been prominent aristocrats that had been covertly funding the rebellion. Surprisingly one had been Persian. She quietly opened the door, the ring zipping ahead into the dark house.

Emma entered more cautiously, alert for danger. She had shed her silver scale armor a long time ago for the flexibility and stealth of sturdy black leather armor. With the dark attire and masked face she was hard to see as she expertly flitted through the halls of the house, following the ring up some stairs and to the rear. It led her to a door with a light visible under it, and Emma steeled her nerves. She slowly opened it and stepped through. A gush of air and a yell alerted her to an attack. Emma barely had time to take in the room as an attack from the side and slightly behind her made her whirl.

A young man was coming at her with a sword in a down-hand swing, but he never got his chance to finish the move. Emma grabbed the hilt of his weapon with the iron grip of one hand, halting his downswing with an abrupt jolt. His eyes widened in fear and shock as he could no longer move his sword downwards. Emma brought her knee to his groin, bringing him down once and for all, his sword in her hand. Emma drew her other sword as well, and looked down at the man at her feet. The ring was hovering over a small old man standing in the middle of the dimly lit library, this man before her was no one.

"Run before I kill you." Emma said gruffly. The man didn't hesitate to groan to his feet and hobble out, deserting his companion without a second thought. The old man said and did nothing as he watched his 'friend' go.

Emma turned her attention fully to the man standing calmly in the middle of the room. "Black Swan." He spoke. Emma advanced on him, swords in hand.

"How do you know me?" She asked, her feminine voice distorted and muffled by the cloth mask on the lower portion of her face.

"The _xvarənah_ on your hand." Emma glanced down at it. "That is no normal tattoo." Henry eyed it. Its dark depths seemed to swirl with blue shadow even though it wasn't moving. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Yes." Emma answered. She watched his face display fear for only a second before it was replaced by calm serenity and acceptance.

"So be it." He replied. "Before I go, can you do me one favor?" Emma frowned, confused. He reached above his head and grabbed the ring floating in a white shimmer, offering it to her. "Give this to my daughter, it is her inheritance and last gift from me." Something about this man made Emma deeply respect him. Maybe it was that he didn't try to run or cower, or plead for his life. He stood and faced death with a steely glint in his eyes and more courage than she had ever seen. He didn't deserve this execution, no matter what side he was on. As those thoughts entered her brain and her resolve started to crumble, her hand burst into a short burn of pain, and Emma hissed. A reminder what would happen if she disobeyed.

Reluctantly she took the ring from his hand. He nodded his thanks and knelt down on his knees, staring serenely ahead before her. "Why?" Emma whispered.

"This is not your choice, I see that. You are just a swan trapped by a power stronger than you can fight against, but I have faith that you will someday learn to fly…do it now Black Swan, before my courage deserts me." Emma nodded and readied her swords. "When you see her, tell her I love her." Henry spoke quietly.

"I will." Emma replied.

"And so it begins." He said as the swords descended. Emma did it quick and fast, ensuring he didn't feel a thing. A moment passed, and his head rolled to the floor, his body slumping to the side. All was quiet. Emma pocketed the ring and hesitated, staying a moment longer.

"Goodbye…friend." Her voice quiet and hoarse. She stepped from the room, closing the door behind her, and walked out of the house. She contacted the Golden One in the garden in front of the guest house.

"Well?" He asked.

"It is done. Not one escaped." Emma replied, voice cold.

"Good, you have made up for your lapse in judgment. To celebrate your victory, we will host a celebration when you return to Susa. Darius will be proud. I expect you to set out within a week."

"It will take time, we will be transporting captives of the rebellion and city inhabitants."

"I understand. Congratulations Darya, you have just brought an end to the Ionian Rebellion." A loud cackle and he was gone. Emma was left staring at the burning city below her; one of many she had seen, yet it was the first that she truly saw.

-.-

Regina re-materialized in her bedroom in the guest house, a fireball in her hand, ready for battle. However, the house was dark and quiet-peaceful. Regina frowned, this was not what she had been expecting. Muffled sounds of the battle going on outside made its way into the room, screams and explosions, reminding her time was of the essence. Keeping her flame going, she exited her room and went straight to the room she knew her father would be in. The library door was closed, but a dim light shown through the crack. She quickly opened the door, relief flooding her veins. "Father, thank Zeus…" Her voice caught in her throat-the wind was knocked out of her chest.

Her father's decapitated body lay motionless on the ground, blood still seeping from his open neck. Regina ran to him and knelt, her toga quickly soaked in warm blood. "No, no, no!" She beat his chest, sobbing. "Father!" She cried, anguish spilling from her lips. "It was the Black Swan, I know it! I will kill him father, I'll kill every last one of those soulless Persians!" She sobbed, hugging his body to her chest. The front door banged open, alerting her to a Persian force entering the house. The war had finally made it to the edges of the city. Regina gave one last longing look at her father, "I swear I will." She dematerialized as they entered the room. From the outside of the house, Regina waved her hands and locked all the doors and windows to the house. With a sneer, she flicked her wrist, sending a fireball through a window.

As the fire quickly spread, she could hear their screams of pain. "The Black Swan will pay." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heel, Jamakh." Emma commanded. The buckskin colored Akhal-Teke halted beneath her, snorting indignantly. She patted his side, smiling. "I know, I know. I promise to take you riding when we get back to Susa." Emma glanced behind at the long line of prisoners trudging behind her; and even slower and farther back the huge wagons full of the supplies they needed, and the extra loot that would not fit on the ships. It had been a long and arduous month and both horse and rider were eager for it to end. The first couple weeks had been filled with rebellions and strikes, an attempted escape and pelting rain. Emma had spent most here time out in it, on horseback, hunting down those who had slipped away while the guards on duty had been asleep. Now the escapees walked with their wrists tied to the end of a wagon and they had and would remain that way for the entire length of the journey as an example. The guards responsible had all been punished with 30 lashings each, a fair number under Persian law.

The last week had been the complete opposite to the first few, those that had been eager to run away now complained of walking at all, under the burning heat of the desert sun. The energy of the prisoners, who were all unused to such heat, was completely sucked away by the sun, and the going was even slower than when they had had to deal with the strikes. It was late morning now, and Emma knew that she would have to call a halt soon—they could not walk during the hottest hours of the day. From her pack she pulled out a dry seed-cake and removed her mask, nibbling around the edges as she watched their slow progress. Any slower and it would be another month before they reached Susa. Emma wheeled Jamakh around and trotted down the side of the dune she had been perched on, slipping her mask back onto her lower face. She trotted down the long line of prisoners until she reached Graham, atop his black Arabian, Battle, a gift from Emma some time ago.

"Order a halt, we aren't going to go much farther until they have a break."

"It will be done, Hazarapatish." He nodded slightly from his seat. Graham was Emma's loyal bond-servant and her second in command. They had been through many wars together, and trusted each other completely to watch the other's back. You could say he was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend.

"Thank you." Emma replied. Soon the orders were relayed and the prisoners grouped together under the many open air white canvas tents that had been set up for them. In all there were probably close to 1,000 of them, mostly women and children. Along with half of the Persian fleet that had sailed on Miletus, the whole group numbered around 6,000 bodies. The army surrounded the prisoners and set up their own tents, picketing their horses and setting up "camp". They would be there for the better part of the afternoon till it was cool enough to walk again, around 6 hours. Wagons were unpacked and water and food distributed, a careful ration to each person. No amount of pleading for more was taken heed, they only had so many supplies. Most had come from raiding villages on their way to the desert and from Miletus itself. Emma had used some of the gold they had plundered to buy extra things they might need; she didn't think Darius would mind seeing as she was doing it to keep his generation of new slaves alive. Any children born from these women would immediately be born slaves, so theoretically the number of slaves she carried to Susa was potentially limitless.

Emma left Jamakh inside the tent that had been set up for her, out of the sun, and walked through the camp. Soldiers stood at attention when they realized who was walking by, slaves and freemen alike whispering as her form passed them by, as silent as a dark ghost. The camp stretched for well over a couple miles, and she walked back and forth tirelessly finding weaknesses in their defenses, chiding soldiers for their unkempt equipment and lazy appearance wherever she came across them. She made sure the slaves were comfortable and being well cared for, as much as they could spare. She checked their condition, randomly kneeling in front of one every so often. They were slaves yes, but they were slaves of the Persian empire, and as such a part of the proud heritage and Emma would not let any who fell under her banner be subject to unfair treatment or improper living conditions. She strove to treat everyone as their station demanded, and even a slave had claim to at least the necessities of living.

A small girl, crying on a boy's lap, caught her attention. He didn't look much older than her, and obviously was not used to being the comforter, if the awkward pats on her back said anything. Emma walked over to them, interested, and sat down cross legged in front of them. "Is everything ok?" She asked in flawless Greek. They boy looked up, surprised to see his language spoken from the darkly-clad Persian. "It's just my sister sir, her feet pain her." Emma looked down passed the dirty, travel-stained, toga the young blond wore to stare at her feet, which were clad in ripped, worn sandals. Open sores around her ankles and on the bottoms of her feet could be seen were the ruff leather had chafed the skin away. They were oozing blood and clear liquid quiet readily, and in some sores Emma could see the beginnings of infection. She glanced at the boy and noticed his were no different, if not worse.

"What are your names?"

"She's Ava, I'm Nicolas." He replied.

"Where is your mother?" Emma asked, knowing full well the fate of their father.

"She died in the attack." He said, "trampled by a crowd." Emma nodded her understanding. People did terrible things when afraid and backed in a corner. She got to her feet and found the nearest soldier.

"You." She commanded, stepping in front of him, "go and fetch the doctor and find a couple people who are good at weaving, or even better, a cobbler."

"Yes sir." He ran off as quickly as his feet would carry him. Emma went around inspecting other children's feet, and truth be told many, if not all, were in the same condition as Ava and Nicolas. The adults were fine, if only a little sore from all the use, but the children's feet were being torn to bits by the abuse of the journey. Emma surmised that it must be the soft skin that all children possess, yet unmarred by the paths of life. Only a few minutes later the chief army doctor came running up to her side. He was a middle-aged man with kind eyes.

"From now on I want you to tend to all the children's feet every night. I want the wounds dressed and the infection dealt with; and I also want you to oversee the mending of all the slaves' sandals so they fit properly." His eyes widened at the enormous task.

"Even with the staff I have, there are too many for me to get to in one night, even if I worked the whole night." He said. Emma nodded.

"Take all the soldiers you need, just make sure they know what they're doing." She replied. "You and those that help will get extra water and food rations for your trouble." She added.

"Very generous sir, thank you." He bowed. Emma turned and left the slaves, headed back to her tent. As a messenger passed her she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Send for Graham, tell him I'm in my tent." She commanded, he nodded and scampered off. Emma stopped inside her tent, hearing a greeting nicker from Jamakh. "Hey there boy, didn't think I forgot about you?" She asked, smiling. Emma grabbed the brushes she needed and started rubbing him down, getting all the sand out of his slightly metallic golden-brown coat and dark mane and tail. Emma could have had a soldier do it, but she loved menial work. It gave her some time alone to think and she loved the silence. It was just her, Jamakh, and the desert wind flapping the sides of the tent. "I met a man I think you would've like Jamakh, in Miletus. He was old, but I think he could have given us a run for our money in the saddle, he struck me as a horse-man kind of guy." Jamakh snorted and nuzzled her shoulder, sensing her mood. Emma buried her face into his mane and gripped it with her hand with a force only grief can bring.

"He was a good man, I know it. He didn't deserve what I did to him Jamakh. I can't sleep, when I close my eyes I see his face. He just stood there and took it—no crying, no begging, no blame. He's haunting me! I don't even know his name!" Emma stayed there for a while, hiding her face from the world until Jamakh snorted. Emma looked up to see Graham standing in the doorway, hand on the hilt of his blade in a relaxed pose. "Graham," Emma resumed grooming. Now in the privacy of the tent, he dropped the formality.

"What do you need Darya?" He asked.

"I need some way to make us go faster. I've looked at our supplies and we are only going to last another three weeks, the slaves are draining us too quickly and are moving too slowly. I've asked the doctor to tend to the children, but it's not just them. We have pregnant women, and some elderly. We just aren't moving fast enough!" She sighed exasperatedly. He smiled encouragingly.

"You will think of something, you always do. In the meantime, you need to relax, I haven't seen you sleep in 3 days. You've just quelled a national rebellion—your body needs rest. The camp will not fall apart in a couple of hours." Emma reluctantly nodded, unbuckling her shoulder strap and taking of her xiphos off. She placed it next to her bedroll.

"Wake me in 3." She said. He nodded, relieved, and left the tent. Emma put Jamakh's grooming kit away and then she collapsed onto her bed. She pulled the ring the man had given her from under her shirt were she had it on a leather chords, and twirled it in her fingers. It was pure bronze, made of three intricately woven bands in the form of vines. On the inside, "loved forever" was inscribed in Greek. Emma looked at it, memorizing every detail till she fell asleep.

-.-

"Show me the Black Swan." Regina spoke to the standing mirror in front of her. The glassy surface began to ripple like the circles after a stone is thrown into water. Her reflection was distorted and replaced by a deep blackness that expanded to the entirety of the mirror. She waited for it to clear and show her the Persian, but the mirror stayed black. The brunette Greek hissed in annoyance and waved her hand over it, returning it back to normal. That was the fourth time she had tried; the first time she had just thought it was night, but the second, third, and now fourth time with the same thing happening—it was no coincidence. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her long brunette hair was in a thick braid down her back. Dark expressive brows rested over dark eyes, filled with frustration, while pale pink lips formed into a grim line. Flawless olive skin slightly tinged red as the woman became angry.

"He must have an anti-spy spell around him." She sighed, kneading her forehead. She had been back at her villa for almost a month now and she was no closer to her goal. She didn't know who, or what, the Black Swan was. What they looked like, where they were, what their weaknesses were. She had spent every waking moment obsessed with the assassin. "Daddy," Regina brushed the mirror with her fingertips, "I will avenge you." There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Regina, Lady Cora wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you." The servant left. Regina straightened her pale blue toga and walked out of her room. She crossed all the way to the other side of the villa where her mother was waiting in the garden, sitting on a stone bench. "Mother." Regina said in her low smooth voice. She sat next to the older woman, who was draped in a pale pink toga, her hair done up intricately. Her made-up face and burgundy lips holding no sign of the grief that was tearing Regina apart.

"Regina dear, it's not good for you to spend all that time alone in your room. Some fresh air will do you good."

"Yes, mother." Regina sat quietly with her mother, making sure to keep her posture perfect. An ear full about proper etiquette from her mother was not what she needed at the moment. Regina's gaze landed on her mother's folded hands, and she realized something was missing. "Mother, where is your wedding ring?" Cora sighed, frowning.

"I didn't want it on any longer, it kept reminding me of Henry." She replied shortly, sniffing.

"Mother, it's only been a month!"

"Honestly Regina," Cora turned to her, exasperated, "it's been long enough. I must look for a new suitor or our money will run out, and you should too. I always thought Daniel wasn't good enough for you, he's either dead now or doesn't care enough about you to come back. It's time to move on." Regina sat there with disbelief. She had known her parent's relationship had been struggling, but she hadn't known to what extent till now.

"He was your husband, mother, give him some respect!" Regina stood. "I'm going back to my room."

"To do what?! Plot your silly little revenge?" Regina whirled back around in surprise; Cora snorted. "You silly girl, you thought I didn't know what you were doing? You will get nowhere, up until a month ago the whole world thought the Black Swan was a myth. Leave the plotting to the real officials, they are—"

"How dare you! How dare you disrespect the memory of my father! At least I am not trying to find a body to warm a bed only a month cold, you whore!" Regina spat, a vein popping out of her forehead from the strength of her anger. Before Cora could fire back Regina stormed away. "Tink!" She yelled into the quiet villa.

"My lady?" Her blonde servant came rushing down the hall, "is everything ok?"

"Was my mother speaking the truth? Are they planning something?"

"They are always planning, they barely come out of the library, even to eat."

"Who? Who does?"

"The two Spartans and the Athens Orator."

"Why wasn't I ever told?" Regina raged.

"You were keeping to your room, I didn't think you were in any state to-"

"Take me them to me at once!" Regina commanded, fire in her eyes.

"Of course My Lady." Tink and Regina quickly made their way across Athens to the great library the city-state held. She led her to the back of the library, into a small corner that was hard to spot and not easily ease-dropped on. Around a circular table, Mary Margret and David, both still in their warrior get up, and the Orator stood deep in discussion. Do they have anything else to wear? Regina scoffed in her head as she slaughtered up to the three, leaving Tink to find her own way back to the villa.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Mary Margret looked up at her not-so-subtle approach.

"Please, you thought you could keep your little 'hide-out' a secret from me?" Since that night when the two Spartans had pulled her from the side of her father, and the long weeks of travel spent in their company, she had come to dislike their always cheerful attitudes. She would have thought the two idiots would've had a more somber outlook on life from all the war they had undoubtedly seen. Regina ignored the affronted look on Snows face and turned to the Orator, Archameus. He had been a close and devoted friend to her late father, as such Regina knew him very well.

"Archie, I want to help." The Orator appraised her with piercing eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Regina. You're not thinking straight, you've just lost—" Snow started.

"I know what I've lost!" Regina spat at her, "and I know what I want to do." She calmed herself down, smoothing her dress. "I would like to help, in away way I can. The way I see it, the Persian empire is responsible for my father's death. I want to see it crumble."

"Revenge is not as filling as one would seek, Regina. You can never replace love with hate; it will not be the same." Archie looked at her. Regina's lip slightly curled at the gentle chiding.

"I don't care whether you approve or disapprove of my motivations. I'm here, offering you my assistance, the overflowing coffers of my house, and anything else you need to succeed."

"It would be nice to have a sorceress on our side, and if she's as powerful as they say, she could be just what we need." David spoke.

"What is your plan?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

"Darius has just announced the de-favoritism of his first wife, Shelah. She had stepped down, and he is now looking for someone to fill her place. This could be the only chance we have to get someone on the inside of the castle. However, if what they say about the Black Swan is true, Darius will most-certainly have him close by, if not living their also. It will be a dangerous position, to have to work under the noses of not only a king, but a master assassin as well. We would send Mary Margret, but it is well known that she is married." Regina's heart skipped a beat in excitement, this may be the opportunity she had been waiting for.

"And it's a good thing too." David wrapped his arm around Snow's shoulders.

"Send me. Its sounds perfect." Regina spoke evenly, not betraying the wicked eagerness that was boiling just underneath. Snow placed her hand on Regina's arm.

"I don't think you've thought this through, Regina. Whomever we send, if they are picked, will likely have to play the part of being Darius's favored wife to stay undetected. This is no one-night thing, it's for the long haul. That will possibly mean sharing his bed if he so asks, and if he's any sort of man, he will. You will be alone, behind enemy lines, risking your life, and probably getting ra—taken advantage of by the king. We wouldn't have even thought to go through with this plan if we didn't know that it was probably the only way." The silence hung in the air while Regina considered. Yes, this plan probably meant that she was going to have to give up her woman hood—or what was left of it anyhow—and that there was a real chance she could be caught and it would all go to nothing. But the scent of Persian blood was in her nostrils—a real chance to do some damage was in her sights—and she was not going to forget her oath.

"I'll do it." She replied.

"Regina!"

"You will?!" She probably would have done it just for the horrified look on Snow's face.

"I will."

"Orator?" David asked. Archie's started at Regina for a long moment, as if searching for something. Regina started defiantly back, her arms crossed. Finally, he gave a small nod. David clapped his hands together excitedly. "We have some work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Due to historical timeline issues in future chapters I changed the time gap from 15 years to 12 years in the first chapter. This makes Emma 20 years old during current events instead of 23. I also lowered Regina's age to 28 instead of 30. If you haven't googled this stuff yet current events are taking place in 494 BC, during the Achaemenid Empire.

Enjoy!

The message arrived only a few hours after Emma had sent a scout out, they were only a three-day journey from Susa! Those four words filled the young Persian with more relief than she had ever known. Their supplies had been dwindling for days, and even though they had been making good time, Emma hadn't known if they would last. The day she had noticed the children's feet, nearly two weeks gone, she had woken from her nap with the answer to their pressing problem of speed. Unloading a sufficient number of wagons, Emma had had the children, pregnant, and elderly, cycle through rotations of walking and then riding to take the edge off of the long miles. The supplies they had been carrying were thrown into packs and given to the able-bodied slaves to carry. The speed at which they traveled almost doubled during the first day, and the miles had melted under their feet. They had still had a long way to go, but it seemed like it was now coming to an end.

"Did you hear that Graham? Fresh fruit and cold water are just a few days away!" Emma smiled through her veiled face. He chuckled, both of them astride their mounts and walking side by side.

"Sweeter than music to my ears." He replied. "The news will help spur the troops and slaves for these last few miles. That evening, Emma ordered extra rations and water to be handed out to everyone, to heighten the excitement of the ending journey. Happy people had happy feet and happy feet walked fast, she had reasoned.

Still in her leather armor, Emma leaned gently against the fabric of her tent door, and breathed in the evening air of the desert. This was always her favorite time of day—when the stars just start to peak out, and the sand was still glowing with a rosy hue from the fading sunset. Soon they would pack up and leave, the chaos of transporting 6,000 people across the desert would begin again, and they would be back in Susa before she knew it. As much as she looked forward to being back home, Emma knew she would dearly miss the freedom she had experienced in the last year, quelling the rebellion.

Except for a call here or there for check-ins or new orders, Darius had mostly left her to herself. At first, in between raids and battles, it had given Emma an abundance of free time that she didn't know what to do with. As she was mostly there to represent his authority and spy on his own generals during the rebellion, except for the odd assassination he needed her for, there wasn't much to do in between battles. She had used all that time for extra training, to begin with, but it had blossomed into reading and surprisingly, writing. Poems, stories—anything that came to her she wrote it down. Emma realized giving this all up would be harder than she thought.

"Darya, the west dune!" Graham came running to her side, sword drawn. Emma's eyes cleared and refocused, her head whipped to the left and she saw, up on the crest of the dune, a lone silhouette of a man on horseback.

"There are no scouts out?" She asked. He shook his head in conformation.

"And the patrol?"

"On the south and north sides of the camp as we speak." He replied.

"Get a detachment of men ready." She spoke, he nodded and ran. Emma strode back inside, quickly saddling Jamakh in smooth practiced movements. She quickly mounted him and trotted quickly outside her tent, where Graham and six other men were waiting. Emma urged her horse into a gallop, the men following in two straight lines behind her, and quickly ascended the dune to where the silhouette had been. They crested the top of the dune, but except for hoof prints, it was empty. Emma scoured the land in front of her, holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the setting sun. Farther away than she would have thought possible, she spotted a dark speck kicking up sand as they rode away. Too soon they disappeared behind another set of dunes.

"Should we send someone after him?" Graham asked. Emma paused, assessing her options.

"No. I don't think they will try anything. Our force is too large, and we have a good position. Just in case though we won't move till dawn, and triple the guard around the camp."

"Do you know who that was?" Graham asked a second question. Emma sighed.

"No, but whoever they are, they are trained. They used the sun as cover to get this close to the camp undetected, and he has a fast, well bred horse. It is a cause for worry." Emma tuned around and started back down the dune. "Please Ahura," she whispered under her breath, "let everything hold together for just three more days."

True to her word, nothing happened the first night. They broke camp a few hours before dawn and quickly left the dunes behind by afternoon. To make up some lost distance, Emma did have them walk through the first two hours of the hottest part of the day. The heat now wasn't so bad, a breeze swept by them every few minutes on the cracked desert plateau they found themselves on. There were no fires allowed that night, and the guard was still tripled. They left at the usual time, having barely four hours of rest, and continued on. As night ensued Emma scouted relentlessly around the area, looking for any signs of intruders or followers. By morning the small lumps of mountains could be seen on the horizon, and small patches of weeds and small shrubs could be seen every once in a while poking up through the cracked parched ground. The final rest was even shorter, only two hours. Everyone was eager to finish the long desert journey and get to Susa.

As they marched along, the mountains grew ever bigger, and Emma's stomach tightened in anticipation. She had sent three messengers, each three hours apart, the minute the mountains had come into sight. Hopefully Susa would be prepared for them. Exhaustion was nagging at all of them, and making their progress slower. Upon agreement from Graham, Emma handed out rations and water freely, draining them completely dry. As a trade, they kept going, even walking through their usual rest time. At sunset, the great walls of Susa came into sight.

Settled between two great rivers—the Karkheh and Dez—it flourished at the base of the Zagros Mountains. A tall wall surrounded a massive city-holding 140, 000 souls. Green, fertile lands surrounded the city for miles, thanks to the rivers and the mountains. It was like stepping into a whole other world. Graham trotted up next to her, smiling. "At first, I thought Darius was insane for ordering us to go through the Arabian Desert with 6,000 people, but you sure pulled it off. I should have had more faith in you, Black Swan." Emma smiled at the compliment from her friend.

"Don't look to me, Graham, it was a miracle." They both chuckled, relieved the ordeal was over. They approached the main gate, the bronze, iron, and wood structure towering over them a good 80 feet above their heads.

"Stop! Who goes there?" A voice shouted from the ramparts. Everyone knew who it was, but formalities must be met. Emma bared her right hand and lifted it over her head, so the seal was obvious.

"Black Swan, Lion of the Red Sands, Protector of Susa, and High Servant to our lord and king Darius I the Great. Know me by the seal on my right hand."

"Your business here?"

"I beg for entry into the great city, to bring before my king the spoils of war."

"Granted." The huge doors slowly creaked inward, and the innards of the great city were exposed to them. Only, the streets were packed with people, dressed in their finest. Colored cloth hung from windows, across streets like banners, and lay scattered in the street. Flower petals and swan feathers filled the air as a huge cheer rang up from the thousands of mouths present. Startled, Emma only stood there with mouth agape until pressure form the back of slaves moving in forced her forward into the crowd. It parted to both sides, letting the procession of weary travelers forward and further towards the palace. Graham laughed loudly, just as surprised as her.

"Hail, Lion of the Red Sands! Black Swan!" The crowd chanted in harmony, over and over again. A small smile crept onto Emma's mouth as they trotted forward. The crowds followed them all the way to the palace gate, where they were forced to wait outside as the group slowly filtered in. Emma swung from her saddle in the massive courtyard, handing the reins of her horse to a young attendant, who led him away. From the front steps a small group emerged from the gold encrusted palace doors, all draped in flowing ornamented robes. Flower petals and swan feathers floated up and over the palace gate, carried by the wind, and rained softly down on their heads.

"Black Swan, welcome home." A familiar scaly golden face approached her.

"The king's Advisor." Emma bowed, nothing betraying the distaste curdling her mouth. Rumpelstiltskin had deserted his long concealing robes years ago, when Darius had become king. Now his tattooed flesh, in the form of golden scales, and his conniving features were on display for everyone to see.

"I see you have made it back safely, if a few days late." Rumpelstiltskin's mouth curled slightly.

"We ran into some unexpected opposition, I felt it was better to remain safe than keep on time."

"Yes, yes. We got your three messengers." He waved a hand dismissively, "The king wants to see you immediately."

"Of course." Emma and Graham followed the royal procession inside, leaving the pandemonium of the courtyard behind. The floors were smooth, polished golden and cream-colored tiles, depicting deserts, suns, and flowers amongst other things. Maroon draperies hung around huge windows, letting in the fresh evening air. Golden walls and pillars added to the grandeur of the place, graceful archways curving smoothly accenting the high vaulted ceilings. Emma breathed in a deep gulp of air; she was back. She followed Rumpelstiltskin down the grand hall and up an enormous cream-colored staircase that was at the end of it. At the top stood a huge archway that led into the throne room.

An enormous room that was designed to hold huge banquets on festival days, it boasted high ceilings and many large windows. Plush ornamented carpets and pillows almost completely covered the tile floor where nobles reclined in comfort around small brazier fires. There was a broad strip of unclaimed floor, however, that ran straight to the foot of the throne. A few steps above the rest on a broad platform, the king sat in his sultan's chair—a throne taken from the throne room of Babylon itself. Many of his attendants stood around him, ready to burst into action at his command, as well as five Immortals, who act as his personal guard. Two wild black leopards, on leashes, sat at his feet, a symbol of his authority and domination. As Emma approached, those Immortals present bowed deeply to their captain. Darius spread his arms wide in a warm welcome gesture, but his cold blue eyes sent shivers down her boots. "Black Swan, welcome! I trust you enjoyed the royal welcome I gave to the hero of our empire?" He hadn't aged a day since she had been 8, probably thanks to the magic of Rumpelstiltskin, who had walked up to stand slightly behind the throne.

"Yes, thank you King Darius. It is a pleasure to be back in my homeland." Her voice was emotionless, this trading of civilities boring her. He meant none of the grand things he said to her in public; whenever they were in private he made sure she knew she was nothing to him but an instrument of his will, only drawing breath to do his bidding. "I have faithfully brought to you the offering due you as king—the riches of your defeated enemies, the Ionians. They number as 1,000 new slaves to add to your rule and 300 wagons full of gold, silver, bronze, and precious stones. This is all in addition to the 7,000 slaves already given to you by boat and the six boatloads of rich timbers, silks, finely ornamented interments of music and war, art, and well-bred animals that have already been offered on your humble servant's behalf. Does this offer to your greatness please you?"

"It does. You have added greatly to the royal storehouses and my glory." This meant nothing—all of it meant nothing. Under her mask Emma grit her teeth. Applause rang out through the hall as the nobles stood to their feet, apparently impressed with what she had done. Emma was the youngest to captain the Immortals in all of Persian history, yet on her first mission had surpassed the lifetimes of accomplishments of most of the captains before her. "How was the journey, hazarapatish?" Darius asked when the clapping died down.

"We went mostly undetected through the desert as per your wish, however we ran into some unexpected opposition that is the reason for our delay."

"How so?" He asked.

"Not three days from Susa, a lone rider was spotted scrutinizing our camp. I rode to intercept him but he had too big of a lead and was well prepared for an escape. Observations of his beast and skill lead me to believe he could possibly be part of a larger force who mean to hurt you, my king. We saw no sign of him or any others afterward, but I thought it best to be cautious the rest of the journey, which accounts for our slowed progress. I must beg my king's permission to seek out this new threat, and learn all I can about them." There was silence in the hall at this surprising news, but strangely, the king didn't look surprised at all.

"Denied. Black Swan you must rest from your journey; we have more pressing matters, that must take precedence over this troubling news, to discuss. However, the well-being of my faithful servant must come first, so please retire to your chambers to rest." Inwardly Emma was furious, how could he ignore this threat? But she knew better than to press the matter in public.

"As the king wishes." From the stand Rumpelstiltskin smirked as Emma bowed and backed out of the throne room. Graham was waiting for her on the other side of the broad archway, leaning against the wall with arms crosses. When he saw her come out he pushed off the wall.

"How did it go?" He asked. Emma stalked coldly away from the main hall down the left side corridor.

"As well as it always does. He is planning something Graham, I know it. He promised me that once I put an end to the Ionian Rebellion that would be the end to the bloodshed, that he was finished; but I saw that look in his eyes—like a lion that's readying to pounce. He's not finished, not by a long shot." They entered Emma's room, and in the privacy of her own chambers she ripped off the turban and mask that she always wore, her long blonde curls tumbling out. "Fuck!" Emma turned and punched a stone wall behind her. "This is all my fault!"

"Darya, calm down!" Graham concernedly grabbed her wrist with his hand, restraining her from punching the wall again.

"I put him on the throne! All those assassinations, moving him up the ladder till he was at the top! All the blood he spills is on my hands!" Angry tears welled in her eyes, she shook her head, on the edge of hysteria.

"Darya!"

"I want this pain to end Graham, this pain, it's killing me!"

"DARYA! Listen to me!" Graham cupped her chin and turned her eyes to focus on him, quelling her incessant rant. "This is not your fault, you have no choice but to do what he says. I know that, and you know that! I gave you a promise to be at your side always, no matter what he asks you do, and I will hold true to that as long as you hold true to your promise to me." Emma's emerald eyes started to clear. "What did I make you promise?"

"To-to.."

"What did I make you promise Black Swan?!" He bellowed, commanding—drilling this moment into her head and bringing back the strong woman they needed.

"Never numb to the pain." Emma whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Graham smiled and brushed that tear away with his thumb.

"Because that's what keeps your heart from his control. As long as you have the pain, your human and as long as Darius doesn't control your heart, he doesn't have you completely." He released her and stepped back. "You are exhausted from our journey. Sleep, I will guard your door." And your heart his heart whispered as he left the Swan curled on her bed.

Two days later Emma was called back to the throne room. Near midnight she received the royal summons. She had regained her strength of mind and body, thanks to the two days of rest. Graham left her mostly alone, busy with taking the weight of commanding the Immortals while he let her rest. That peace had let her organize her thoughts and prepare her for facing her king again. Never again would she allow him to crack her like that, she was better than that. Where did I find a friend like this? She thought as she sent for Graham. In all honestly, he was the one that found her, or more accurately, found for her. He had started as her bond-servant, given to her by Darius many years ago to fulfill anything she would require. He had been taken from his home, torn from his parents and family, and made a slave. Yet he never had any ill will toward her, he recognized her as a fellow slave despite all the riches and bodies that were at her disposal. They grew up together, and the second that she could Emma had bought his freedom, making him second-in-command of the Immortals.

He met her at the throne room, and bowed as she approached. "How are you feeling hazarapatish?" He asked respectfully.

"Freshly sharpened." She replied.

"Good luck." He answered, still bowed. Emma nodded and entered. The throne room as empty this time, and dark. Only a few torches near the throne illuminated the faces of Darius and Rumpelstiltskin. She navigated the dark path to the throne easily, stopping at the bottom step.

"Darya." Darius said, all false charades dropped for the empty room. "I trust you are rested and recovered from your journey?" The truth was Emma's body was still exhausted and saddle sore, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Completely."

"Then we will attend to my pressing matters immediately. I have accepted someone as my new wife." If Emma wasn't practiced in the art of deception her mouth would've dropped to the floor. On her trip back she had heard rumors of Queen Shelah's excommunication from the royal court, but she hadn't believed…

"Congratulations King Darius." Emma replied smoothly. Rumpelstiltskin's irritating laugh echoed through the hall.

"Cut the act, Darya, there are no nobles present. I know you hold nothing but resentment for me. Rightly so, I imagine even a dog must sometimes hate the hand that feeds him."

"What does this have to do with me, your excellency?" Emma grit her teeth at the practiced praise that flowed from her lips, tasting like poison.

"You will fetch her for me, she will need protection on the way back to my bed." Darius chuckled lecherously. "On the proclamation that I was taking not only a Greek, but a sorceress, for my new wife I had much opposition from a few nobles, most notably Lord Azara. He has stirred a rebellion against me, claiming I no longer deserve the throne." Emma was, quite plainly, dumbfounded by these turn of events.

"Are you saying that that rider was most likely one of Azara's men?"

"Most likely?" Darius smirked. "I've had Rumple watching his every move since he left this court. They have no magic protection and are therefore just too easy to spy on. You will deal with them when you return, they are no threat till us then. You will take a small detachment of Immortals and take the fastest route there, and bring her back through the desert. That is why I forced you to take it before with the 6,000. If you can do it with that many you can do it with my precious cargo. That will bring you back to Susa undetected and safe."

"But a Greek my lord? Bringing her hear might insight a rebellion of the people." Darius stood, thunder in his eyes, Emma's skin immediately started to burn under her clothes and she cried out.

"They practically served her up on a silver platter, claiming it as retribution for that frivolous and irritating little rebellion they instigated! Now you dare to rebel against me as well?" He fumed, the pain only intensified. Sweat broke out on her skin and she fell to her knees, the weight of his will and authority that he forced on her literally crushing her to the ground. "I will have her! Do you have a problem with that, impudent dog?!" He spewed saliva from his mouth with the force of his speech.

"No sir." Emma grunted through her pain, her brow furrowed and sweat dripping down the sides of her face as she knelt on one knee. The pain ebbed away as he sat coolly back down on his throne, Rumpelstiltskin watching quietly with an amused expression on his face. "You will leave at dawn."

"Yes sir." Emma replied, standing again.

"There is a new gift waiting in your room. I thought it was only fitting since I've announced you to the world. Leave us." Emma bowed and quickly made her way out. Graham was waiting as usual just outside the doors. He saw her face and knew better then to ask. Emma stormed to her room and entered. In the moonlight, on a stand a full new set of exquisite black leather armor awaited her. Just from looking at it, Emma new it had more strength and flexibility then her scale armor could ever offer her. She could tell that Rumpelstiltskin had had his hands all over this, magically hardening and improving it beyond anything known to this world.

It was semi-shiny black, with all the front pieces held together by silver clasps and studs, with a swirly ornamented design decorating the edges of each piece of the armor. The shoulder pads and back were plain, except for the design of two wings, meant to look like they were folded and resting, ready to powerfully spread and spring into action at a moment's notice. Two leather loops crisscrossed on her back for swords, and there was an empty horizontal knife sheath on the lower back of the armor. Two long leaf shaped pieces that attached to the front hips of the armor fell down over where her thighs would be for leg protection. Just below her collarbone, right in the middle and acting like the top middle clasp, a round black metal crest slightly jutted out, with a silver swan resting in the middle with wings slightly unfurled, like it was about to take flight. A matching silver mask lay next to it. Around the forehead feathers had been etched into the metal. Gracefully sculpted cheekbones, nose, and mouth meant to fit nicely to Emma's elegant face. Black one-sided see through cloth covered where her most tell-tail characteristic would be, her eyes. All in all, the mask might actually be prettier than her own face, she surmised. Leather and silver studded greaves and gauntlets with the feather design sat next to the mask.

Emma cursed and turned away, all this was just Darius's reminder that he owned her body. "Gather 100 men, we leave for Greece at dawn." Emma commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina paced her room, the Black Swan was arriving in Athens, for her,_ today_. In all honesty, even though she would admit it to no one, Regina had to say she wasn't 100% confident in her skills of seduction. Yes, she had a fortune, but she was no princess. She didn't have an empire; she was only a couple years shy of 30, and she was Greek and a sorceress—the two worst abominations to Persians. Now suddenly she found herself with all her bags packed and readying for a long journey to a strange place she'd only heard of. However nervous she was, she was even more excited. Regina felt the boiling anger and fought it down again, calming at least her exterior shell. She was going to come face to face with her father's murderer today. She was going to be able to look them in the eye, see their face, and spit in it. "Oh I have so much planned for you Black Swan." Regina chuckled with a cold grin. A knock at her door robbed her of her solitude. "Come in," she commanded. Snow walked in, freshly cleaned armor clinking.

"Regina." The brunette raised one chocolate eyebrow at the informality. "The Black Swan will receive you on the steps of the Temple of Athena at noon. Me and David will not be visible but we will be present. Remember, you are to go to the palace and gather as much information as possible about Leopold's plans for the upcoming invasion. Here, take this." Snow handed her a long silver dagger, more like a short sword, with a silver hilt in a gold scabbard. Regina drew it out and saw that it was beautifully ornamented with designs of vines, grapes, and fawns. The blade was so shiny and smooth she could clearly see her reflection in it. She scoffed.

"I have no use for a butter knife. I have magic." She tried to hand it back but Snow would not take it.

"It is a gift from the Oracle of Delphi. I am no magician, but I've handled weapons since I was five years old and I can tell that that's no ordinary dagger. It radiates…power. It may be of some use to you yet." Snow looked kindly at the taller woman. "Be safe Regina." She turned and left, leaving Regina to her own devices. The woman 'humphed' and threw the dagger over her shoulder onto her bed, continuing to pace. She did not stop for the next two hours while she waited for the sundial catch up to her racing heart. Thirty minutes before it was time Regina was struck with a thought. Strapping the dagger from her bed to her belt, she tore through the walls of her own house making her way to her mother's room. Quietly she let herself in, she knew it would be empty because her mother had left town a few days before "to see to the family finances".

Regina approached her mother's vanity and opened her drawers till she found what she was looking for in the back of the bottom drawer, tossed carelessly inside.

Her mother's wedding ring was made of four strands of silver, ironed together to form a design of two graceful links of chain side by side. Regina slipped in onto her right hand. If her mother refused to honor the memory of her father, she didn't deserve the symbol of his love. Regina hurried to the front steps of her villa where her escort was waiting, right on time. "My lady." He nodded. "Your belongings have already been taken to the temple." He added as he saw her looking around confusedly. Regina thought this man looked slightly too scruffy to be an escort, but she didn't comment as she was helped onto her beloved steed Rocinante. She had replaced her usual toga for a white chiton that ended just above her knees, giving her more freedom of movement to ride.

As they approached the Acropolis plateau 15 minutes later, Regina was surprised to see an enormous crowd gathered in front of the temple. In fact, all the way up to the Acropolis they lined the sides of the street, waiting. Ever since the Battle of Lade where the Ionian Rebellion had been crushed, many had been talking about the dark demon in black who had swept over the battle like a shadow, slaughtering everyone in its path. Renown for the Persian warrior had only increased in the months that had passed, and all were curious to see if the tales of the Black Swan were true. When it had been announced that it was to be the Black Swan of Persia that was to receive her, many had traveled to witness this moment—the moment where two powerful political forces merged. Most were aware that this was a crucial turning point in their relationship with their powerful neighbor, for better or for ill was yet to be decided.

Regina dismounted at the foot of the stairs to the temple and climbed them to stand next to the two-dozen odd officials of the city, Archie among them. "Orator." She nodded as he came to stand by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly. The knife of dread twisted in her stomach and the excitement of her heart grew at his look. This was real, this was happening. She turned and overlooked the waiting crowd; all waiting for the Swan.

._.

Emma shivered once again as a chill ocean breeze swept through her company. They had traveled through most of Greece with it constantly blowing on them and it was getting quite annoying. "There is so much green…" Graham whispered next to her as they approached Athens at the peak of day. Emma agreed, it was still a shock for them every time they opened their eyes in the morning. There was so much green, red… color in general if she thought about it. All of it hurt her eyes and was giving her a constant headache. And the land, it was so busy all around them—so noisy. Emma definitely preferred the quiet and stillness of the desert.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go home." She sighed. They had made good time, reaching Greece within two weeks of leaving Susa. It would have been faster by boat, but Persians did not like water; they preferred solid ground under their feet. "Company, halt." Emma raised a fist and the orderly party stopped behind her. There, spread out before them, was the greatest city in Greece. Many buildings spread out and spilled gracefully down the sides of the gently sloping green hills it was situated on. The pinnacle of the town was the Acropolis, a huge plateau that towered above the rest that was home to Athens's citadel. Fields of all manner of things surrounded the city for miles—orchards, grapes, olives, livestock. In the distance the sea sparkled with a brilliant light, spilling the smell of salt into the air. Even Emma, who loved the desert above everything else, was impressed.

"I can see why Darius would covet anything from this land. It truly is a sight to behold." Graham spoke. "I've heard the women of Athens are some of the most beautiful in all the world, and every single one educated as well. This new bride of Darius's is supposed to be the handsomest of all—said to breathe sensuality into the air."

"I highly doubt that." Emma smirked. "Smart, beautiful, and a sorceress? Such a temptress can't exist all in one vessel. The stories are an exaggeration." Graham laughed.

"Yours aren't, so why not hers? I bet you a Daric the stories are true."

"You're on." Emma replied, starting forward again, already planning what she was going to do with the gold.

._.

Regina had only been standing in front of the temple for a few minutes when horns blew from the gates below. They were here. It took an agonizingly long time before they came into sight, the entire time Regina waited with bated breath. A tenseness coursed through the crowd while they waited, full to the brim with anticipation, as the minutes dragged on. Finally, the crowd of Persians crested the hill, stillness sweeping the waiting Greeks as they captured their attention. Regina could not see much of the Black Swan yet, for the distance was too great, but the magnificent animal they rode captured the horse-lover within her. It was unlike any other beast she had seen before, of an unknown breed. It had a dark flowing mane and tail, its coat a light bronze-gold color that shimmered, almost glinting with a metallic sheen, as in took its graceful steps. Its body was thin and deer-like, with long legs and a graceful arch to its neck and face, but strength and endurance were highlighted in the defined muscles of its legs. It looked very out of place here, but in the desert, she could clearly see it would stand chief of horses. It looked to be an exquisite rival to her own beloved Rocinante.

As it walked forward, it was to the rider that her attention turned. They were dressed for war, in all black armor that left biceps and a small part of the forearm bare till the beginning of black gauntlets. The hilts of two swords protruded from behind the warrior's shoulders, the crest of a silver swan brazen on their chest. Regina peered at the face but could see nothing, all their features were obscured by a sliver mask and a, quite frankly, ridiculous head covering of some sort. As the figure dismounted and silently approached them via the stairs, even more came into detail. The armor was brilliantly ornamented, it had to be the most beautiful set she had ever seen, but the dark swirls of black ink tattooed down their arms was what captured her interest the most. It was a deep color in-between blue or black, she couldn't decide. The primal tattoos swirled gracefully over both biceps and arms in no distinct pattern, only to fall like water into the gauntlets and disappear. A memory tugged the back of her consciousness telling her those tattoos should look familiar. The black clad figure was well built and muscular, but was not as bulky as she thought being the champion of Persia would call for. They were more on the lean and wiry side than the all-out bulging muscles she had expected. Nor were they as tall as Regina thought they would be, as the Black Swan became level with them, she realized they barely had two inches on her.

"Black Swan, welcome to Athens. How was the journey?" Archie stepped up and slightly bowed. At first the Swan made no move to reciprocate until the Persian next to him subtly nudged him, the action only noticed by Regina herself. The Swan bowed and finally answered, their voice not deep or masculine at all, but smooth with a rich timbre made slightly metallic sounding by the mask.

"Long, my men and I are eager to finish the journey. However, your city is beautiful to look upon, Orator. You truly have a blessed land. The Lady Regina?" The Persian replied in perfect Greek. Archie stepped slightly to the side, allowing the Swan full view of Regina. She stepped forward, smirking, and held out her hand.

"It is my pleasure, Black Swan." Regina spoke. The Swan took her hand with his own and gently touched the metal lips of his mask to the back of her hand, their fingers coarse, but surprisingly slender and gentle. This Black Swan did not fit her expectations at all, in fact, this Black Swan was almost the complete opposite of what she had imagined. In all the times Regina had envisioned this moment she had pictured a burly, red-skinned barbarian to all but throw her over his shoulder in his eagerness to plunder her from her homeland. This mysterious, quiet, and dare she say polite, stranger in front of her blew all those expectations out of the water.

"May I introduce you to my lieutenant Graham," the man next to the Swan stepped forward, "he shall be your aide until we reach Susa." He politely nodded and she returned it. He had a handsome enough face to look upon, worn as it was by the sun. "Shall we go, my lady?" The Black Swan stepped slightly aside, no longer obstructing her path to the stairs of the temple. Regina took a breath, preparing herself.

"Yes, I am eager to meet my new husband." She lied, stepping down. Behind her the Swan bowed one more time to the assembled officials and then started to follower her down. Regina was conflicted, this graceful image of the Swan that she had not expected had piqued her interest immensely, somewhat dousing the burning flames of hate she held for the Persian assassin. That observation of the Swan, above all else, scared the woman. She mounted Rocinante and took in the Temple of Athena and the surrounding view of Athens below her for the final time. She prayed to the gods that she would one day see them again.

._.

Emma was relived as they passed under the archway out of Athens, she could still feel the burning waves of hate that had radiated off every Greek she passed, and that had made her restless. Having all those eyes on her, so exposed…or maybe it was just a certain pair of eyes that made her feel that way. That piercing gaze had shaken her to her core from the moment she had met it. Emma recounted her vivid memories of just a few minutes ago with a shiver:

Emma climbed off Jamakh, alert for any sort of danger or sign of a trap. She wouldn't put it beneath the Greeks to do something underhanded just like that. As she climbed the stairs with Graham, she swept her gaze across the field of people at the top for the one she was most curious to see. Her eyes slightly widened in surprise and then settled heavily on the figure of the Lady Regina, for the woman above her could be no other. Flawless olive-toned skin glowed against the stark white chiton with golden trim that she wore. A dark thick braid flowed down over one shoulder, dark chocolate locks seamlessly weaving with silver chains that dripped with round azure beads. A bronze leaflet armband, silver ring, and a belt with a highly ornate dagger were the summery of the rest of her ornamentation. However, to Emma, she didn't seem to need any ornamentation at all, her beauty was radiant. Emma just hoped she didn't trip on the stairs like an idiot from gazing into those intense dark eyes on the way up.

The Greek was far from beautiful, she was effortlessly gorgeous. It was clear that she put pride into her appearance. Her face was highly made-up, with dark lashes and dusky lips, but it fit her presence perfectly. The woman was all together a powerful figure, from her domineering stance that yelled "don't mess with me" to the small attractive scar on her upper lip. She was a few years older than Emma herself, which the Persian found strangely arousing. In fact, Emma found everything about the brunette to be extremely arousing. Since laying eyes on her, a heat hotter than Greek fire had overtaken her body to the point where she no longer felt the ocean's cold breath. She suddenly wished intensely for that irritatingly cold wind to come cool her down. As she drew close to the woman, the intensity of that attraction only increased, almost completely overtaking her brain to the point where it froze her to the ground, so completely overwhelming was that dark searching gaze. A voice spoke, but it was as if they were miles away. Emma had trouble focusing on anything that wasn't attached to the goddess in front of her.

A nudge from Graham startled her back to reality and Emma struggled to remember what had been said, only the echoes of the words remained in her brain. Quelling her pounding heart, she replied. "Long, my men and I are eager to finish the journey. However, your city is beautiful to look upon, Orator," Emma kept her gaze fixed on the woman in front of her as she said this, "You truly have a blessed land. The Lady Regina?" Emma asked, even though she very well knew the face that name belonged to. Suddenly the Orator was gone and in his place stood the vision of beauty she had been enthralled with.

"It is my pleasure, Black Swan." Her voice was low and flowed like sensual silk over her skin. Pull yourself together Swan! Emma shouted, as if dousing herself with cold water. She shook out of her beauty induced coma and took the hand offered her. It was soft, with long tapered fingers that she just wanted to individually kiss, soooo slowly…Don't go there Swan! Emma quickly pecked the hand with her mask and dropped it like it was a snake. Emma motioned Graham up from behind her and introduced them, the practiced words slipping from her mouth easily. Thank Ahura she had practiced.

"Should we go, my lady?" Emma asked politely.

"Yes, I am eager to meet my new husband." Regina replied, sweeping past her. The reality of those words crashed Emma back down to earth. She was a Greek, and her king's betrothed. Emma could not—would not—have these thoughts. She bowed again quickly, and made her way back to Jamakh, his steady legs beneath her the anchor she needed.

Now, Emma kept her eyes on the path ahead, too aware of the beautiful stranger trotting somewhere behind her. Graham rode up beside her, no doubt having just come from officially introducing himself to her and making her feel at ease, fulfilling his role as her aide. "You owe me a Daric." He said simply, holding out his hand.

"I'll give you two." She said, flipping him the coins.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: extra chapter :) ...

"Black Swan, I demand to know when we will stay at a proper inn or place of retirement so I may wash myself! We have been travelling nonstop for over a week!" Regina commanded rather irritatingly for the umpteenth time. Emma sighed from her place on the back of her horse.

"As I said before Regina, we will not be stopping at any "place of retirement" until we reach Susa. The king is very anxious to meet you."

"To Hades with that! You just don't want to stop because you're a cheap coin-hungry scoundrel who would rather die than part with a few coins to let a woman out of her misery." Regina crossed her arms. "And don't call me Regina! It's demeaning for a tramp like you to be so informal with a Lady of my standing." Emma scoffed, her leather armor creaking as she turned to dig in her saddlebag for a moment.

"On the contrary, _Regina_, I did buy you something a couple days ago." Emma pulled a long cream-colored garment from her bag and threw it at her. "We will reach the desert soon; you're going to burn if you don't cover up." Emma quickly trotted to the front of the men before she could here another of Regina's demeaning comebacks. "She's a demanding Greek." Emma spoke lowly so "the Evil Queen" couldn't hear here. Graham snorted.

"Oh please, she's just a woman out of her element. She probably isn't used to seeing this much dirt and its clear she's never travelled like this before." Emma chuckled.

"If I didn't know better Graham, I would think she's making you a bit lusty." Grahams face went pink and his eyes widened in horror at the implication.

"No, no way! My mind is totally on the mission at hand…oh, ooohhhh! You tricky bastard!" Graham pushed her shoulder as he realized she was joking as her shoulders shook with laughter. "You know; she is right about something. You do get sticky fingers when it comes to gold." He chuckled, clinking two gold Darics at her. This time it was Emma's turn to blush, although he couldn't see his sweet victory for the mask.

"She was nice to look at, I'll admit that, but now I just can't wait to get away from her. This power-trip she's got herself on is enough to drive everyone off the edge. I can feel my men's ears bleeding back there."

"So then let's stop. Buy her a bucket of water to clean herself with. We can sit back and have a couple drinks…well…we can while you sit there with your mask on." He leaned in, "Darya, it's been awhile since we've gotten a chance to relax. It was straight from the rebellion to this. One day won't hurt, and we have a long week ahead of us in the desert. We can make it up by taking the pass, and we can be at Granny's by nightfall." Emma felt herself pause; she really did want to do this.

"Fine." She replied through gritted teeth. "Gentlemen," she turned on her horse and spoke in Greek so her royal evilness would understand, "drinks at Granny's tonight. I'm buying." A cheer went up from her tired and haggard looking Immortals. "And, a room for the lady." Emma swore she saw a small smile spread across Regina's face before it was quickly covered with a self-satisfied smirk. The day progressed and they stopped by a lake for lunch. Emma 'scouted ahead', when in all reality she took Jamakh to the other side of the lake and found a secluded spot where she could bathe. Soaking into the cool water was a relief, but being able to take off that Black Swan get-up was an even bigger one. Darius had insisted that she remain anonymous for now. Emma floated on her back and let her thoughts of Darius and Susa drift away as she ran her hands through her hair getting out the sweat and dirt. A moo of a cow caught her attention and Emma looked up a hill to see a small farmhouse with a line full of drying clothes flapping in the wind. As she peered up at the quaint little house an idea struck her, she may be to join her men tonight in the merry making after all.

They unsaddled their horses in Granny's stable at dusk, arriving at the pub at the perfect time for dinner. Granny's resided in a small way-town between the ending of all that is green and the beginning of the desert. From the windows you could see sand being flung into the air off the top of the dunes by the wind, and out the other, a leaf-laden tree with a young bird chirping its night song. "This is Granny's?" Regina wrinkled her nose, taking in the clapboard swinging sign that pictured an empty flowing red hooded robe as its emblem. It was a three storied building made out of wood and thatch, that slightly leaned to the right. The large stable sat neatly tucked to its left and was almost as big as the establishment itself. Out of the windows came glowing light, the clanging of dishes and pans, good smells, and the good-natured clamor of people having a good time.

"Don't judge it till you've tried their food. Granny is a great cook, and although it can get a little rowdy, she keeps a clean establishment." Emma replied to the pouting lip in the corner of her eye as she dismounted. She walked around her horse to stand by Regina's, offering a hand down. The regal woman took it and slipped gracefully off Rocinante's back, whom Emma noticed, stood perfectly still as his master moved off him. "Ro here is a good horse." Emma commented, patting his neck.

"Yes, well, at least I know he'll have a decent place to stay tonight." Regina turned from dismounting and Emma lost her breath as they almost stood nose to nose for a second. She lurched out of Regina's personal space, the woman raising an eyebrow and smirking before she took hold of her horses lead and led him into the stables. Emma handed Jamakh off the Graham, and entered into the familiar building. Granny's was unique in the fact that in these walls, the tension between Persians and Greeks disappeared. With her strong ale and good food, and the neutral setting between both worlds, it was if this place disregarded all reality except for that which was contained in its four walls. It was one of Emma's favorite places in all the known world.

Despite the transcendental quality of her establishment, the patron was all but airheaded. The solidly build aging Greek woman wore an apron around her at all times. Many a time she had given Emma down-to earth advice when she had needed it. Her granddaughter Ruby was also a friend of Emma's and was a useful source of the latest gossip. The tall brunette was half-Persian and half-Greek, the result of the interbreeding between her parents. As such this place was an unofficial neutral zone between clashing powers. Emma walked smoothly up to the counter where Ruby was frantically swiping at the grimy counter with a rag. "Hello Half-breed." Emma spoke teasingly. Without looking up, the brunette smirked.

"Feathers, what a pleasure. Granny! Black Swan is here…and it looks like he has brought some good eye-candy this time." Ruby practically growled, eyeing up the two bodies behind her.

"Black Swan!" Granny came out of the kitchen in the back , wiping her hands on her apron. "What can I do for you?"

"A meal and ale for my men, if you please. And also, I'd like to rent a room. My men and I are fine sleeping outside like usual, but we have a guest riding with us."

"And what manner of guest would have you buying them a room..." The question died on the old woman's throat as her eyes shifted to focus behind Emma's shoulder. Apparently, even with having been weeks on the road, Regina was still a jaw-dropper to look at. Emma felt most of the room focus towards her as the Greek walked in, men staring unabashedly at the dark beauty as she walked across the room.

"Holy Hera in heaven Feathers, where'd you pick that up?" Ruby whispered under her breath; jaw dropping as Regina came to stand beside her.

"Athens." Emma replied simply.

"So, the rumors are true…" Ruby smiled widely at Regina. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Regina." Regina supplied.

"So, what have you got tonight?" Emma asked, trying to bring back both innkeepers focus.

"A nice thick lamb stew with freshly baked bread and some fresh fruit." Granny recovered herself and replied. "And there is a room available for the Lady Regina, but it may not be what she is used too…"

"That's just fine Granny, Regina here is always telling me how much fun she's having living the "rogue and ruffian" way of life for a few weeks." Emma grinned under her mask, taking the metal key Ruby handed over. "I'll go get her settled upstairs, then I'll be back down to eat with my men." The two women nodded, and Emma ushered Regina passed the bar to a narrow rickety staircase tucked in the back.

"Rogue and ruffian?" Regina scoffed. "Really Black Swan? I am hardly enjoying this little adventure."

"Please Regina, underneath that cold exterior I can see you are actually enjoying this. I can tell you're at home in the saddle, and you don't hide your smiles as well as you think you do." Emma said, tromping up the stairs leading the way.

"Who in their right mind would enjoy being dirty all the time and sleeping on the cold hard ground every night?"

"Who said any of us are in our right mind, my lady?" Emma chuckled as she opened the door to Regina's room. It was small and plain, with a big metal basin for bathing in and a wooden bed and table. A smaller metal bucket sat by the door. Emma went and laid down on the bed for a moment, sighing.

"Well make yourself at home." Regina scoffed before taking in the room with her own eyes. "Well, at least it's cleaner than I'd expected."

"That's the spirit!" Emma cheered sarcastically from the pillow.

"Who am I to call to prepare my bath?"

"That bucket." Emma pointed to the one by the door.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked. Emma looked up, thinking the woman was messing with her. However, Regina looked honestly confused. Emma laughed and got up from the bed, picking up the bucket.

"You use this to fill up that," she motioned to the bigger metal basin, "with water from the spigot out back. However, you only get one bucket for this room, so I'd use it to fill your bathwater before you use it to relieve your bladder if I were you." At this Regina's eyebrows shoot almost to her hairline. Emma handed her the bucket and made her way to the door. "And make sure you empty it tomorrow morning before we leave, they charge extra for the room if they have to do it. I'll be downstairs." Emma closed the door to the sounds of gagging and Regina yelling "you crude and insufferable peasant!"

Back in the main room Emma nodded at Graham before she slipped out and headed to the stable where she pulled some clothes from Jamakh's saddle bag. Silently she quickly stripped and pulled on the simple outfit, hiding her long hair inside a hat. She rubbed dirt on the lower half of her face and hid her armor and weapons under some hay in his stall, except for a small knife which she tucked under her shirt. Unless someone made her their object of scrutiny, she would pass for a man. Making sure all her tattoos were covered under the long sleeves and high collar, Emma made her way back to the inn in her disguise as a lowly Greek farmer. Emma settled herself down at a table with her back to a wall, so she could survey the room while she ate. She made eye contact with Ruby, and the waitress came over a few minutes later with a large plate and a tankard of their ale. She set the heavily laden plate and drink down and scrutinized Emma's face, but she kept it mostly hidden under the large brim of her hat, passing over a drachma. Ruby shrugged.

"Welcome to Granny's, my name is Ruby, if you need anything let me know." The tall brunette smiled and walked off. Emma pulled the plate towards her, breathing in the good smells. The stew was thick and delicious, full of flavor, and the half-loaf of bread was warm and crisp, fresh out of the oven. Emma dug into both, ignoring the fruit for now, like she hadn't eaten in decades. She moaned as the food hit her tongue it was so good. Within only a couple of minutes the bowl of stew and plate of bread were empty. Emma sat back and swirled the reminder of the ale in her tankard while she held an orange in her other hand, surveying the room. It was quite full; Granny's was bursting in business. Her men had pushed serval tables together, banquet style, and were busy gambling, eating, and drinking—Ruby busily scurrying around them refilling plates and cups. That was easily the loudest corner of the room, however another table full of some burly Greek men who kept glancing at the Persians were almost making as much noise. In between the two the random tables of people were scattered around, each tables occupants in their own little world, ignoring the rest of the room.

"How was it?" An elderly voice spoke.

"Very good." Emma replied, "as always." She smiled as Granny set another full plate in front of her and sat down.

"On the house, Swan." She replied. Emma laughed out loud, amused at this woman's gall. She had suspected that Granny would catch on, but she had hoped that it would have been the day after, after they had already left. This woman was more observant then she had thought.

"Satisfying your curiosity?" Emma replied, lifting her eyes to fully meet Granny's. Over Granny's shoulder she saw Graham start to get up with his hand on his sword, but Emma gave him a barely perceptible shake of her head and he sat back down, still glancing at them from time to time. The other woman narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized her face for a time, before they widened.

"You are a woman." Granny replied.

"Yes."

"And Greek." She said. Emma frowned.

"I could be any number of the western peoples, maybe from one of the Germanic tribes in Britannia." Granny was shaking her head.

"No darling, I know a Greek when I see one. I am surprised the champion of Persia is what you are. It almost makes one think all of your exploits must be exaggerated."

"I am what I am," Emma became defensive, "and they are not." With one quick movement Emma casually flicked her wrist, Granny frowned, confused, until Emma nodded to the other wall across the room. Granny turned and saw a knife quivering quietly out of the eye of the boar head that was mounted high on the wall. No one in the room had noticed the skillful throw across the room, it had been done so subtly. The old woman's eyebrows rose in awe and she turned back to the woman before her.

"I see. Honestly, knowing what you are makes me trust you more than I ever have before."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I have finally seen your eyes, Black Swan, and they are pure though they have witnessed oceans of blood. Darius could never fully corrupt a soul like yours…finish your meal, love." The old woman stood and smiled to the stunned farmer before walking away. Emma was blown away for a minute. She had met two people in the span of only a couple months who were somehow able to see right through her tough exterior right to her soul. Emma didn't even know the full underlying meaning to their words, but it gave her chills she couldn't even describe. She got up, carrying her plate and approached the Persians table.

"Any room for one more player?" Emma asked in a gruff voice. Several men, including Graham, who were engrossed in a card game looked up.

"You got coin, farmer?" One player asked. Emma held up a small pouch.

"It's Greek." She said. He shrugged.

"Money is money. Sit down." Emma scooted in next to a man, across from Graham, and set her food down. They passed her several cards and joined the game. From across the table, Emma smirked at Grahams barely concealed wide-eyed surprise. As the cards were played the pile of coins in the middle grew to a small hefty sum as time passed. Outside it was now late evening, and most of the room had cleared out as people sought their beds. It was only her small table of playing men, and some Greeks in the corner remaining as Granny powered down the kitchen. The fire in the hearth crackled softly as Ruby refilled their mugs yet again. Emma glanced at her cards, stone-faced, before tossing in most of her remaining coins. The men were caught by surprise, they would have to match the sum or back out.

"Have a good hand there, farmer?" One sneered. Emma remained unmoved by his hostility.

"Let's just say I'm confident in the outcome of this game." She replied. He scoffed and threw in money. Several men also followed suit, however Graham backed out.

"Lay down your cards farmer." Emma placed her cards face up, and the men around her groaned. She indeed had a winning hand, and with a smile she collected the small fortune in the middle of the table.

"You cheated!" One of the players spoke up, Emma paused, about to speak but Graham cut in.

"I was sitting across from him the whole time Killian, don't be a sore loser. He didn't cheat—this farmer just has luck. Take it man." Graham motioned to her money pouch and Emma swept the coins into it, feeling it grow immeasurably heavier than it had been before. Cursing, the men threw their cards down and started to leave, Emma bent down sweeping the money into her pouch, when she felt a meaty hand land on her shoulder. Emma slowly turned to see one of the large Greek men standing head and shoulders over her, sneering.

"Don't you think it's a little traitorous to be socializing with a bunch of barbarian Persians, farmer?" He spat into her face. Emma's whole body became tense as she prepared for a fight, she kept the rim of her hat over her face. "I think you are confused about which side you're supposed to be on, pig. Did you get a little dull working to long under that hot sun?"

"No matter how long I worked outside, I could never get as dull as you were at birth, thug." Emma replied from under her hat. The Persians and even some of the Greeks snickered around her at the witty reply. The man's face became red with anger and embarrassment, and he pushed Emma hard, making her fall onto the bench of the table behind her. He loomed over her, hand on his sword hilt.

"I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth Greek, it doesn't belong in the mouth of a peasant." Emma tensed, ready to fight as he drew it. Graham could do nothing but stand behind. If he drew his blade to protect her, he might blow her cover as a Greek farmer. Emma prepared to dodge the blade as it raised over the tall man's head, intent on her plan to just keep dodging his blows until he wore himself out, lest she be discovered by the demonstration of her own skill in combat. As he began his downward swing, he was suddenly engulfed in a purple shimmer, frozen. Emma frowned, as confused as the men around her.

"That's enough." A sultry voice spoke from behind her. The hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood on end as she felt a warm body come to stand at her shoulder, Regina's scent overwhelming the air around her. The man's face was morphed into shock as he couldn't move any of his limbs. "I've seen enough of you…embarrassing your proud Greek heritage like the fool you are. If you were any sort of real Greek, you wouldn't be spending your time cutting down your own and would focus on fighting the six Persians that are standing five inches next to you. That is if you really hated them. But I don't think you do. I think you are just a small man who wants to show these Persians what a strong man you think you are, but you're to coward to go after them yourself, so you settle for intimidating their little friend here who is three times as small as you are. Pathetic." Regina spat. "You don't deserve to be in my presence if you are a coward and a fool. Know that I am the Lady Regina and the Sorceress of Athens, leave before I deem you unworthy to even walk this earth, mongrel." She unfroze him and the man fell weakly to his knees, sapped of energy. A few of his friends helped him to his feet, and slowly dragged him out of the inn, giving murderess glances the whole way out.

Under the hat, Emma's mouth was hanging open in shock, as were all the Persians around her. Regina calmly turned around after the offenders slammed the door behind them and made herself a plate of food from the leftovers on the table. There was dead silence in the room as they all stared at her, abashed. She finally looked up at all of them, a smug smile on her face. "Close your mouths before you all swallow flies. It's most unbecoming." The audible sound of seven mouths snapping shut was heard as Regina turned her attention to the still sitting farmer.

"You, Greek, I would leave before you cause any more trouble tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Emma stood, keeping her face low. Regina frowned for a second, and peered intensely at her, trying to see through the straw brim of her hat. "Is something the matter, miss?" Emma asked, hand on her hip. Regina paused for a moment, seeming to play with something in her mind for a minute, before letting it go.

"Nothing farmer, you may leave." Regina picked up an apple from Emma's plate that she had yet to eat, and bit into it with a crunch. Emma's stomach tightened as a small bit of juice gathered at the corner of the woman's red lips; she watched in fascination as the sorceress swallowed and sashayed with her plate to the stairs, aware of every eye on her. "Goodnight gentlemen." She disappeared up the steps.

"Ahura…we are in trouble." Graham muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina awoke to the clang and ear-splitting screeches of metal on metal. With a most unladylike grunt, she pulled the pillow over her head to try to muffle the sounds, but it was to no avail—it sounded like there was a battle taking place outside. She squinted, her eyes taking in the new dawn of the day. An early morning dew was already fast disappearing as the sweltering desert winds chased after the morning light, promising a hot day. She rolled out of bed, stretching, before donning her freshly cleaned chiton and strapping her belt around her waist. She washed her face and braided her hair, applying only a small amount of makeup around her eyes and on her lips, knowing that with the hot weather ahead she would regret putting on anymore. Lacing on her sandals, she picked up her dinner plate from last night and walked downstairs to see what all the clamoring was about. The main dining hall was deserted and quiet, not surprising for the early hour. It was a mess of scraps of food and dirty dishes strewn across the tabletops, obviously the remnants of a well-prepared and presented breakfast—up until those barbarian Persians had defiled it with their unsubdued lack of manners.

Regina tossed her plate on the mountain of eating-ware that was burying the dirty dish cart and walked outside, leaning against the doorjamb to stare with well-hidden unbelief. Outside on the huge front clearing that surrounded the inn, the entire Persian company was well into a morning training session. There were several groups of men running in orderly lines around the inn in circles, chanting to the beat of their footsteps, stopping every once and a while to drop and do push-ups. The rest of the men were paired off and busily fighting one another, practicing their swordplay. Shaking her head, Regina walked back inside and busied herself with making a suitable breakfast from the remains on the table. As she piled some food onto her plate, another clanging caught her attention, separate from the noise out front and coming from the back. Curious, Regina carried her plate with her out the back kitchen door, following the noise, and was met with an unearthly scene.

Yet untouched by the rays of dawn, a smaller clearing still misty and cool with morning dew filled her nostrils with the sweet scent of life. Short green grass covered the whole thing, with small white wildflowers covering the ground like moss. In the middle of the clearing, the Black Swan dressed in his armor stood surrounded by seven opponents, all with their swords drawn. One man was laying at his feet, having just tried to attack the warrior, but had been swiftly disarmed, his weapon laying a few feet away outside the circle. He rose and left to stand to the side, "dead" in this little training game. Interested, Regina made herself comfortable on the back steps to watch. All at once, the remaining men surged forward as one, attacking him from all angles.

With a smooth motion, the Black Swan boldly sheathed his own blade and ducked under the swinging sword of the first man to reach him. He side-stepped and with a vice-like grip on his opponents arm he used the own man's momentum to swing the slash meant for him up to meet and block the downward swing of a second blade. When the two blades met the Swan pushed the man into the other, making them both tumble to the ground. A man behind rushed him with a fast forward thrust, and Regina thought that he had the Swan, but the Persian nimbly pivoted and as the swordsman took that forward thrusting step, arms outstretched, the Swan looped his sword hand on his elbow into an arm trap, locking the outstretched limb harmlessly behind him. Stepping into the opponent's personal space the Black Swan knocked their foreheads together, the man crumpling to the ground in pain. The Swan grabbed the sword out of his hand as he fell and brought it up to miss-direct a blow coming for his head by glancing the incoming blade off his own. With the opponent off balance, the Black Swan sank to the ground in a smooth circle motion to kick the man's legs out from under him.

The fight came to a standstill as the remaining three men cautiously circled the black-clad man in the middle, who seemed to be standing there unconcerned and at ease, waiting. The swirling mist gave the whole battle an unearthly feel, making Regina feel like she was watching a ghost at play with some unlucky souls of the living. Without warning, the three remaining men all slashed as one at the Black Swan, all aiming for different parts of his body. There was no way the Swan could block or avoid all the blades at once, so when the Swan took a step back and leapt upwards, achieving a powerful backflip in an amazing show of athleticism, Regina couldn't stop the little gasp that hissed passed her teeth. The small Persian landed behind one of the stunned men, kicking his knees forcefully from behind to make him fall to the ground. His hands were empty, having dropped the sword in his flip. The remaining men recovered quickly and rushed him from both sides, swinging in downward arcs. With a hiss of leather, the Swan unsheathed both blades on his back and med them mid-air with a strike of his own, a clang reverberating throughout the clearing. With a swift kick to the belly the man on his left crumpled, and the Swan then pivoted away and under the guard of the last man, giving a strong elbow to his face with his now free arm.

Standing over the last man who was still on the ground, covering his bleeding nose, the Swan sheathed both blades. It seemed the fight was now over, all opponents having been defeated, but Regina's heart was still beating fast and she suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was not right. Before the Swan could even take a step, the slap of a bowstring and the hiss of an incoming missile filled the air. It was if the next moment was in slow motion for Regina as she watched the Swan's hand slowly come up to grasp the slim shaft of the bolt a hairsbreadth away from the armor that covered his heart. Regina raised an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth slightly turned up into a smile. The old woman she knew as the owner of this establishment came deftly from the woods; a massive crossbow slung over one shoulder.

"A great shot, as always." The Swan spoke to the incoming woman as his men picked themselves up from the dirt and went about retrieving their scattered weapons.

"A great catch as always." The old woman smirked as she walked up. The Swan handed back the bolt to Granny. "It's always a pleasure to watch you fight." The Swan tuned his masked face, spotting Regina, as if they could feel her eyes on them. The old woman, too, caught notice of the bystander.

"Ah, she's awake."

"Regina." The Swan spoke as they walked up to her. Regina could not again help but smirk as the warrior's height issues again became apparent. How such a small man did the things she had seen was beyond her. What was most surprising was the small, hungry ache hotly throbbing just beneath her chiton; a hot ember the fight had stoked within her. Ignoring the feeling, Regina crossed her arms as they approached.

"Showing off today, Black Swan? Was it a coincidence you were fighting just beneath my window?" Regina smirked, challenging. The old woman next to the Persian raised an eyebrow in interest, but the warrior remained unmoved as far as Regina could tell.

"Yes actually. Morning training sessions are a daily occurrence for me and my men, this is just the first time you've woken up early enough to see it." The Persian replied smoothly, totally flattening her questions with their factual tone. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" The warrior pushed passed her into the inn. Internally Regina was flustered, unused to being treated so…mundanely. It fostered the familiar aggravation that the Swans consistent refusal of veneration usually brought up, but today it was soaked in something else. _She_ was soaked in something else. Regina growled under her breath as she followed them inside, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was becoming increasingly aroused by the Swan's flagrant disregard for station and manners.

"That is because I experienced a deep and refreshing sleep that one can only achieve when equipped with the necessities of life you so obviously lack." Regina replied acidly, sitting down across from the masked Persian. The figure in black shrugged and Regina felt a small thrill of victory as she won their verbal spar.

"I cannot deny that, my lady. My only consolation is that soon you will be lacking in them too." The figure quietly chuckled as they dug around in a nearby saddlebag. Granny clunked a great tankard with a lid and spout on the table along with two cups between them as the Swan withdrew a small cloth bag that had a wax coating inside and out. The most delicious scent filled the air as they opened the drawstring.

"We leave today?" Regina asked, as she curiously watched the Persian dump some of the dark powder inside the hot tankard on the table.

"The desert will not wait, this weather has the whiffs of a storm on the air, and the men are anxious to get in front of it." They replied as they stirred the mixture and then set it aside. Regina smirked at the serious tone the other held.

"You desert men, always thinking of the worst case scenario." They shrugged again.

"It's what has kept us alive. That and coffee." They chuckled

"Is that what that is?" Regina asked, motioning with her head at the coffee pot.

"The coffee?" This time it sounded like the Black Swan was genuinely surprised. "You have never…"

"No." Regina was sure if she could see his face, it would be holding disbelief. She heard them laugh; the rich sound sent a shiver down her spine.

"It's from the middle east. A tree grows there that bears a red fruit, which holds, in its core, one of the most aromatic and reviving pits of this earth. If dried and roasted properly, it becomes gold for thirsty throats. It is a staple of Persia, besides ale and bread. It's probably ready by now." The Swan opened the lid of the pot and fiddled with a metal filter built inside the throat of the vessel. Steam curled out of the top and condensed across the cheeks of the mask. The figure closed it again and pulled Regina's cup to her. They poured a dark and rich liquid from the pitcher and passed the steaming cup over, then poured one for themselves.

Regina sniffed the rim, enthralled with the smell arising from the reflective brown liquid. Tentatively, she put the cup to her lips and took a small sip. Bitterness exploded on her tongue, and Regina's lips instinctively curled at the strong taste. The Swan chuckled and waved Ruby over. "Some cream and sugar please." The Persian asked.

"How do you drink this?" Regina asked with disgust, pushing the cup from her. She could hear the smile in the warrior's voice as they replied.

"How do you not?" Came the smart-aleck response. The warrior added cream and sugar to her drink and pushed it back. "Now try it."

"No." Regina pushed it away. "It's disgusting."

"Regina." The tired sigh was almost lost through the mask. The brunette scrutinized the expressionless piece of metal for a few moments, as if she could see passed it.

"Fine." She gave in. "But I will hate it." She took the cup back and quickly took a sip to get it over with, but a completely new taste met her lips. It was rich and strong like before, but now had a mellowed creamy and sweet taste blanketing the bitterness. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she took another, longer sip. She set the cup down silently and folded her hands. The moment lay heavy between them, somehow, she could tell the Persian was smiling knowingly, but she kept the pleasure hidden, unwilling to lose. The black figure raised their own cup to their face and lifted the mask up so they could drink. Regina glimpsed a sliver of tanned skin and a strong, clean-shaven jaw. Then the mask was down again. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked. The masked man cocked their head to the side.

"What interest does my fighting hold for such an accomplished lady?"

"Your style intrigues me. It's of an origin that is unknown to me." The masked figure nodded, hands clasped around their cup of coffee. Regina smirked at the sight of this warrior doing something so mundane.

"You would not know it. Although it has been adapted to fit modern warfare, its foundation lies in the ancient techniques of the Aryan people."

"I did not know that so much of their heritage is still known today." Regina quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Their traditions are still faithfully practiced by my liege lord Darius and his son."

"And by you, I presume." The Persian stayed silent at this, their armor now slightly glossy as it reflected the full light of day. The morning mist had burned off and the sun finally shined fully-fledged. Finally, a measured answer replied to her.

"You will not succeed." Regina's eyebrows rose.

"Succeed?" She questioned.

"Guessing my identity. Many have tried, but you, like the others, will only ever know me as the Black Swan. My liege lord wills that I remain hidden."

"Do you always do exactly what your liege lord wills?" Regina scorned.

"Yes." Came the cold and simple reply. The figure stood with a fluid motion, fingertips still resting on the tabletop. "I fear I have taken too much of your time. I will leave you in peace and attend to our travel arrangements. We have a long journey ahead." With that black armor turned on its heel and strode out the front door. Regina waited till she was sure the Persian was gone before picking up her cup and chugging the entire contents, moaning in pleasure at its taste. She would find out, damn him, she had to.

._.

Two hours in, and Regina was already starting to burn. The sun was unrelenting, beating down on her head like a club. The constant heat was giving her a headache and made every breath feel like she was sucking in a lungful of hot flames. She had tried to fashion the white cloth the Black Swan had given her into the head covering they all wore, but hers looked like a tent without its tethers, drooping in all the wrong places. It kept falling into her eyes and flying up with the gusts of hot desert wind—the only thing the rag was good at was doing nothing. Ro stumbled again, unused to the slippery sand of the dunes and Regina cursed as she was lurched forward, flying sand coating her eyelashes. She understood now why an army had never marched to the Persian capital. The desert was their protection.

Yet, as she wiped her eyes, there was something about this place that was beautiful too. Regina scanned the view, wondering what it was about this dreadful place that could appeal to her so much. There were sweeping golden dunes as far as the eye could see, the hot wind blew fiercely. Everything was bright and eye-piercing. There was absolutely nothing here to admire. Yet that was it, she reasoned. There was nothing here. Just silence. The desert was like its own little world, ironically, like a little oasis in the big bad world. No one claimed it, nothing thrived in it, yet it provided something else more precious—space. There was no expectation here, no demanding mother, no revenge agenda. The sun melted away everything that wasn't you. Peace was not something Regina hadn't expected to find on top of a sand dune. "Need some help?" Regina woke from her reveries to see Graham, eyes crinkled in a smile, sitting on his black Arabian.

"Excuse me?"

"With your shemagh, its folded and tied wrong. Here." He pulled it off her face, and for a few minutes her face was fully exposed to the elements. She suddenly wished for her face rag back. Graham handed it back properly folded and showed her how to tie it so it rested tightly around her eyes but loosely draped over the rest of her face in a veil. "That should hold."

"Thank you." Regina nodded. He nodded back. They travelled for a while in silence, cresting yet another dune, until Regina broke it. "Tell me about my lord king." She conversed as usual in Greek.

"King Leopold? He is a fair and diligent sovereign to his people." Regina could sense that was not all Graham wanted to say.

"And to the people that serve him?" She asked, watching him from the corner of her eye. His eyes were no longer smiling. Something dark nestled there instead. She laid a hand on his arm. "Graham, I am to be his queen. I will find out eventually." His shoulders stooped as he took a deep breath and gave in.

"You seem to mean well, but don't stick your nose in this, I beg you, for your sake. You won't like what you find out about your new husband."

"Please, go on." She asked. He sighed.

"I have been the Black Swan's bond servant, and friend, since we were both young children. You must understand, Leopold—he..._made_ the Black Swan. They weren't always like this—tortured, reserved. Once, they were a loving, innocent, care-free child who played raiders and defenders with me under that big oak tree we had in the garden. Now the Black Swan bears all of Persia on his shoulders, and has no choice but to obey Leopold. If you are trying to find a friend in the Black Swan, look elsewhere, he will be loyal to your husband till the day they die." Regina frowned, thinking. She noticed that while he had been talking Grahams eyes had grown soft, and had begun to hold what she identified as love. Interesting, she thought, I hadn't pegged him as that sort of man.

"You said he made the Black Swan…how?" Graham grimaced.

"If only I knew, my lady. There are some things he keeps hidden from even me. All I know is that somehow Leopold has an unbreakable hold over him." They were both silent; both were unwilling to push deeper into the subject.

"Are you really a sorceress?" Graham suddenly asked. Taken off guard, Regina chuckled.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"The men, my lady. And that display last night…" Regina smiled.

"I don't think I want to give up all my secrets yet." Graham frowned.

"So you're not?" He asked.

"I didn't say that, dear." She replied. There was a frantic shout from the front and the pounding of hoof beats. Suddenly the Swan was there on his golden horse, grabbing Ro's reins and pulling Regina down the side of the dune they had just been climbing.

"Hey!" Regina shouted, indignant, "what do you think you're doing?" She tried to wrestle for control but the Swan's iron grip on the bridle overwhelmed her own jerking at the reigns. The black figure brought them to the bottom of the dune and swung off their horse, pulling a large canvas sheet out of the pack strapped to the saddle. Quickly, they set up a small tent while Regina watched in confusion. Around her the men of the company were galloping down from the dune, right on their heels. Within only a minute the Swan had the tent set up, and then he came for Regina. He roughly pulled on her ankle to free her foot of the stirrup, and all but pulled her off her horse. "Get inside!" The Persian pushed her into the tent. "Hey!" She turned right around and stuck her head out to yell at the Swan who was leading their horses over to the tent, other men setting up tents around him. Her angry words were ripped from her as a wall of sand and howling winds came crashing down on them like a stormy wave.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was pushed back onto her butt as the force of the sandstorm howled into their small valley, shrieking like a dying animal. Regina covered her ears and winced, the sound only letting up as the heavy tent door flapped closed. She quickly closed the fastenings so no sand would enter the tent. The sides of the tent beat like the humming bird's wings that had lived in the garden of her villa at home. Suddenly Regina was scared when the Swan failed to appear at the door._ He should be here by now_, she thought. There was a huge thump outside the tent, and suddenly Ro's head was pushed underneath the tent. The horse was screaming in fear. Regina quickly crawled to the animal and bent low to his ear, cooing soft words and stroking his muzzle to calm him. There was another identical thump, and a few seconds later, the head of the Swan's horse was with them as well. With Ro partially calm, Regina scooted till she sat between the animal's heads, stroking them both. With the shrieking of wind, the tent flap flew open as the Swan practically dove inside, quickly closing it behind him.

He was panting hard, and reaching up under his mask to wipe his eyes. "I was beginning to worry." Regina spoke over the wind. The figure looked up, the dark orbitals that were the mask's eyes staring deeply at her. She did not look away. Without a reply the Swan stuck their hand out of the tent and pulled the saddlebags in, unrolling some mats for them to sit on. "Thank you, for what you did." Regina added quietly.

"Your welcome." They sat there in silence, listening to the wind, the horses nickering from time to time, until Regina broke it. "What is your horses name?" The Swan glanced up at her. "Mine's is Rocinante. It means workhorse. "

"Jamakh. It means greatest cause."

"That is an interesting name. Why did you pick it?" The Swan remained silent. Regina huffed. "Listen, Swan, we are going to have to get to know each other sometime. We are on a long journey, there could be more sandstorms on the way, and we are going to be living in the same palace anyway. I'm not trying to dig up your secrets, I just want to put a human behind that mask."

"Why?" _Because I want you to trust me_, she thought.

"I need a friend. I'm all alone out here." She said.

"It's interesting you want the renowned Greek killer as your friend." The Swan replied.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Regina replied with a wry smile. There was a small chuckle.

"I have an idea. We get to ask each other five questions that we would like to know about the other. We must answer truthfully. However, I reserve the right to not answer a question if I deem it to be pertaining to my identity. Hopefully this will end your incessant questions."

"I'll play your little game, but only if I have the same right." Regina crossed her legs and sat facing the Swan.

"Ladies first." The Swan said.

"What is your favorite color?" Regina asked. There wasn't even a pause.

"Yellow." She raised a questioning eyebrow, the Swan laughed. "Not the ugly kind, the sunset kind—and that counts as your second question. What's yours?"

"Greenish blue, like the ocean." Regina felt that the Swan was slightly startled by the honest answer...even if it was only a simple question.

"Your turn again." The Swan said.

"What is the breed of your horse?" Regina asked.

"An Akhal-Teke, they are very fast and built for the desert. Quite an old breed common in the upper classes. He could run two days without water. Your favorite food?"

"A seasoned lamb, with herbs, greens, and a good wine."

"What is your type, Swan?" There was confused silence. Regina sighed. "Type of woman, you idiot." The Swan was quiet for a moment, then they leaned in, close to her face.

"Brunette Greeks." The husky whisper caressed her skin like lover's fingertips. It was Regina's turn to heat up at the cheeks, a small surprised gasp hissing through her teeth. Was he teasing her? It was hard to tell with a mask. "And yours?" She cleared her throat. She suddenly couldn't look at him.

"Not Persians." The Swan just chuckled and leaned back. Regina bit her lip, intent on her next question.

"I've talked to many of your men…but not you…"

"About what?"

"Your opinion on Leopold." Regina replied, blunt as a hammer. There was a heavy silence. The mask was tilted away from her toward the ground, hiding.

"Pass." The Black Swan answered. Regina smirked.

"By not answering you still answer what I want to know."

"Pass, Regina." The Greek sighed, swishing her hair disappointedly.

"As you wish. I'm ready to answer yours."

"Why does your mother not accompany us?" Regina looked up sharply into black holes. There was a low metallic chuckle. "Didn't think I noticed? I bet she was absent that day on the steps of the temple as well." Regina twirled her thumb around her mother's ring absentmindedly, thinking carefully on what she was going to say.

"Our relationship has always been strained, especially since my father's passing. He was the only thing that kept us from each other's throats. She will arrive a couple days before the wedding."

"I'm sorry to hear that, and for your loss." _You killed him you bastard_.

"Thank you. Where did you grow up?"

"The desert." Regina rolled her eyes. "A fortress in the dessert." The Swan amended their statement.

"Better. Your last question?" Regina asked.

"Why leave?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "You were practically a queen in Athens. You commanded those around you and were respected. You were not hated for your magic, nor surrounded by strangers. Now you cross the desert risking death to marry a stranger king three times your age to rule over a people who will only spit on you. Why?"

"Well that's an optimistic view on my future reign. A little preemptive, don't you think?"

"No."

"I will answer your question, if you do not pass my last question." There was a long pause.

"Fine."

"Something has drawn me here, something I must follow."

"What?" Regina smiled.

"I haven't figured that out yet." She replied, staring directly into the mask, her dark eyes piercing. The Black Swan cleared their throat uncomfortably.

"What is your last question?" Regina hummed.

"I know you led the last attack on the Ionian Rebellion." The Swan did not deny it. "What did you feel after you won? Victory? Bloodlust? What does a warrior feel after slaughtering a whole city in one night?" Regina asked, her voice ice cold in a hissed whisper.

"Nothing." Regina reeled back in shock, that was not what she had expected to hear. "Their cries for mercy did not reach my ears that night." The voice that emanated from the mask was dark and bitter, spitting out every word.

"Why?" Regina spluttered, aghast.

There was a long pause, and Regina started to think the Swan would go back on his word. Then he suddenly answered, very quietly. "I could only hear mine." The Swan tuned away. "We are done now." They pulled out a blanket and wrapped themselves into a little cocoon, their back to Regina. She blinked a few times, still surprised by the Swans' deep and honest answer. Inner turmoil built within her as she weighed her hatred for the Swan against what she had seen and heard this past month. The figure that led them faithfully through the desert, the one who shared with her a morning of coffee, that protected their men, who elicited such loyalty from them without even trying—this was not the same Black Swan that had murdered thousands, including her father, cruelly striking down begging mothers and their children, relentlessly enforcing Leopold's Persian justice wherever they rode.

Yet both were contained in the same black enshrined vessel—both the Black Swan of Persia and that other person who lay prisoner under that mask. That person who intrigued Regina, amazed her with their selflessness, and had quite impressively aroused her. Who are you? Regina sighed and laid down, wrapped in her own blanket. When she awoke, the storm had ended, but the Swan was gone. They had left early on a scouting trip. Regina did not see them again for two days.

._.

Emma rode back into camp hot and sweaty. It seemed, in this getup, no matter what, she always was. Halfway back she had removed the shirt from under her armor, and now only wore her armored leathers, her arms bare, tattoos clearly displayed on her arms and shoulders. They were only a two-day ride to the dessert canyon, where hours spent in its protection and sure footing would boost their speed faster than three days' travel in the desert. Then they would be only a few days from the Susa. She could already taste the cool waters of the scented baths and touch of silks. _Only a few more days in this hell hole,_ she thought. When had the dessert, usually her haven, become her own personal hell? When a woman who was supposed to be the enemy turned out to be the most beautiful woman alive, Emma remembered with a sardonic sniff. She swung off her horse, handing the reigns to Graham. Chugging from her water skin, she plopped in front of the main fire and scarfed up a bowl of stew prepared by one of her men. She had barely eaten in the two days of hard riding to and from the canyon.

"How was it?" Graham plopped down beside her, grabbing his own bowl. Emma grunted, her mouth full, shoveling in a second helping from the swinging pot into her bowl. "Alright, I'll let you eat." He chuckled, holding up his spoon in surrender. Emma finished a few minutes later, wiping her mouth and sitting back.

"Empty, desolate, rocky. Just how a canyon should be." She paused, "Maybe a little too empty." Graham raised an eyebrow. "There were no lizards." He smiled at that, laughing.

"It's mating season Swan, I think their down in their holes getting frisky. They probably won't see the light of day for a few weeks. I know I wouldn't." He smirked, Emma laughed, but then became serious again.

"It doesn't sit right with me Graham. They love the sun, maybe even more than mating season. I would be more comfortable going in at night under the cover of darkness—we do have a queen to protect." He nodded.

"Speaking of which, we kind of had a run in with the "Evil Queen" while you were gone." Emma raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see.

"What does that mean?" Graham avoided her gaze.

"Well, uh…"

"Graham..."

"Shekindastolewaterfromafewofthesoldiersforabath." He gushed out. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her!"

"What? How many?"

"At least a two day supply of water from three men." Emma growled low in her throat, standing up. "I'm sorry! She's a force of nature!" Emma stalked across the camp, an evening chill descending over it. A purple hue bleached the sky with the coming sunset.

"How could she? Selfish—taking and endangering from the men! For a bath!" Anger clouded inside of her as she stormed to the Greek woman's tent. Rage boiled her skin like nothing had before. Instinctively her hands balled into fists as she sieged the tent opening. Two soldiers were outside her door, standing guard. "What are you doing here? Aren't you both supposed to be on watch?" Both looked startled to see her.

"Hazarpatish. We were ordered to stand guard by the Greek princess." Emma pushed them aside to their surprise.

"Get back to your post," she replied gruffly, pushing the tent flaps inside, "and she's not a princess." She mumbled under her breath. "Regina," Emma yelled, fuming, "how could you—" She stopped cold as her mouth dropped open. Her feet were suddenly frozen as if they had been caught by quicksand; she could not look away if she had tried. Inside the cool interior of the tent, Regina stood at the center of it, standing on a braided rug that was being sacrificed so her feet wouldn't get dirty with wet sand. Stark naked, she was holding a waterskin above her head, letting a stream of water hit her forehead and cascade down her front. At the sound of Emma's loud intrusion, Regina turned toward her with surprise, but did nothing to cover herself. Emma gulped dryly as the woman was fully revealed to her. Her eyes almost bled from the raw sensuality that stood dripping in front of her.

The creamy olive skin that composed her face, arms and neck, flowed unbroken across the rest of her body, holding not a single blemish but for the scar on her lip. Her body was soft, but accustomed to hard riding, and looked surprisingly strong for a woman who boasted silks and perfume. Regina's dark long hair curled around her shoulder's like the fabled sirens of her home, it framed dark eyes and cheekbones, then fell to either side of her chest, giving way to the curves of her ample breast. Her collar bones stood sharp and graceful, crowning a place Emma didn't want to go but her eyes went anyway.

Dusky bourbon nipples stood stark against her creamy skin, the tips of two perfectly kissable breasts. Her flat stomach led to prominent hip bones, curving enticingly. Water cascaded in small ripples from her shoulders down her body in a thin shimmer. Emma's stomach clenched as she witnessed one solitary droplet gather under a nipple, hanging there until it grew too heavy for its perch. It slowly slid down the underside of her heavy breast, passing toward her navel and down…Emma tore her eyes away, aware of the dark eyes watching her. "Gods." She whispered, "Cover yourself." Her back was now to the Greek; something deep within her had clenched when her eyes had traced the path of the droplet. Her body was on fire like it was lit by a thousand suns. Emma gripped her quivering hand, trying to contain her desire.

"Why, don't like what you see?" Sex and mockery dripped from the husky tone Regina was using.

"Please…" Emma's voice was hoarse.

"Very well." Emma heard some ruffling and a few seconds later a very amused, "it's safe" floated across the tent. Sighing, Emma turned back around. The sight of that woman standing there, now clothed in a silk robe, delighted by her apparent discomfort, ignited a fire inside her. Emma remembered why she had come. Focusing on her anger, her tongue untangled. Despite herself, Regina glanced down at the Black Swan's trousers as he turned around again. There was no tell-tale pull of fabric that gave away his desire. She swept aside the small disappointment that flowered in her chest. _Either he's very good at controlling himself or he's castrated,_ she thought.

"You cannot take water from the soldiers, just to take a bath." Emma was quiet, but her voice was strong again, of which she was thankful for. "Now all three of them will be without water for two days. We are in the desert."

"Is this why you so rudely barged into my tent? To discipline me like a child? What are you going to do, put me on a time-out?" Regina snorted. "The three oafs you call soldiers were happy to oblige. The way I see it, I'm helping keep down sickness and disease by washing my body, unlike all you Persian barbarians." Her eyes flashed hotly, challengingly. Emma grit her teeth. If her hair wasn't pulled back under her scarf, she would have pulled it out right then and there.

"You cannot use water so frivolously in the desert. There is no water hole between here and Susa. If we run out before we reach the city, we die, end of story." Emma replied, trying to be calm. Regina laughed.

"Maybe if you were less _frivolous_ with your purse, we might have a few more horses to carry more water." Emma growled low in her throat.

"You don't listen, do you? All you respond to is force." Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you just love to force yourself on me right now. I know you couldn't look away." She cooed sarcastically.

"Don't test me sorceress." Emma hissed, hands balled into fists. Regina smirked, snorting.

"Is that a challenge? By all means, Persian, come at me—" Suddenly Emma _was_ there, pushing her up against a solid tent pole, hands keeping her wrists by her sides, mask right up in her face. Regina hit the pole with an 'oof', eyebrows shooting into her hair and chest breathing heavily. Her clothed silken breasts pressed into Emma's flat leather breastplate with her chest's every rise and fall.

"The only reason why I haven't gladly chucked you off the back of your own horse, stolen it, and ridden off to let you fend for yourself out here is because you are the betrothed to my liege lord. The only reason. You can get away with this childish behavior out here, but you will not last long if you continue this in Susa, believe me, and I won't be there to save your neck. The punishment for this, if you were a solider, would be fifteen lashes—but I'll let you get away with just this one, since your skin is so soft." Emma released her, Regina snapping up to rub her wrists, looking at her warily. Satisfaction doused some of her anger now that she felt Regina had been sufficiently shaken. Emma whirled around to leave, striding to the door. She paused at the door, glancing at the still stunned woman. Before she lost her nerve, she spoke again. "I'm…sorry…if I was too rough on your wrists." Regina recovered fast, her backbone again as strong as steel, her eyes again holding defiance, yet respect as well.

Emma nodded in acknowledgement, exiting. She stood for a moment, hands on her hips outside the tent, just breathing. Every encounter with that woman either left her burning with fire or chilled from fear. Today it was both. Shaking her head, Emma strode off to find a stout piece of wood to hack at with her sword. She needed to let off some new energy.


	8. Chapter 8

The heat of her leather saddle burned her thighs as Emma shifted again atop Jemakh. Thirst clawed at her throat when she tried, and failed, to swallow. She gripped the pommel hard in front of her as Jemakh dipped to the side, the sand giving way under his hooves on the left side of the dune. She could feel her strength ebbing. Only one day without water and her body was already starting to shut down. Her mind had slowly become thick and cloudy throughout the day as if it was slowly filling with cotton. Even the rest break in the shade of her tent had not helped.

After she had left Regina's tent the night before, and had wacked a few sparring partners into the dust, Emma had sent for the three soldiers stupid enough to give away their water. Emma had ordered ten lashings to be given to each of them, and three more to the two who had abandoned their watch. However, in her heart, she didn't blame them. Regina could be so damn convincing when she wanted to be. That's why she had decided to give them a soldier's worth of water for two days to share between the three of them. What she hadn't told them, was that there was no soldier who carried enough water to spare, so she had given them hers. Only an hour into the day and she had known it was a bad idea, but what could she do? Leave them out in the desert to die? If anyone could pull through this, it would be her. It was the only way to minimize the damage Regina's selfish actions had caused.

Is if reading her exact thoughts, Graham pulled up beside her. "You should have left them to die." He held out his water skin and Emma took a small sip before handing it back.

"The scout report?" Her voice was rough and dry.

"No change. The canyon is clear."

"Tomorrow before we enter, I will take a scouting party through one more time. See it with my own eyes." He laid a hand on her arm.

"Darya, no, please. You are already pushing yourself too hard. Let me lead it." Emma shook her head.

"No Graham, I need you here with her Majesty. You know just as well as I do that as weak as I am, I'm still stronger. If we are attacked in that canyon there will be no chance but to fight our way out." She shrugged his hand off.

"Just don't overexert yourself." He rode off tersely, annoyed by her stubbornness. Emma pulled her shemagh tighter around her face before closing her eyes in concentration. Deepening her breathing, she reached out with her mind till she was connected to the strong flow of magic that flowed just beneath her skin. Under her dark clothing, her tattoos started to shine a faint bright blue, almost teal color, as she drew on her magic to strengthen herself. Her head cleared, and she didn't have to grip the saddle so hard. Fortification and strengthening magic were by far the magic Emma was best at; so good in fact, that she could project it to other objects besides herself. Yet it took its toll, just like any other magic. She just hoped she could keep up.

._.

The night that followed was so blessedly cool that Emma sacrificed a little of her food ration into the campfire in Ahura Mazda's name. They were a day's ride from the canyon, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she didn't know. In the morning she would take a few men and scout the canyon in the day, waiting until nightfall to take Regina through. She could tell some of the men were unnerved by her obsession with safety but from what Darius had told her she wasn't going to take any chances. After rubbing her horse down Emma curled up into her blankets under the stars for the night, foregoing her tent for the small evening breezes. She had laid down outside of the range of the fire in shadow, tucked close under the thick darkness of a looming dune that gave a good view of Regina's tent and a good portion of the camp. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift under.

_ "Be still my little princess, we are almost there." A deep and soothing voice whispered in her ear, warm breath tickling her ear. Wrapped in a tight blanket with her father's arm around her, she squirmed impatiently as a covered wagon swayed back and forth. She did not like it here, the high mountain air did not smell like home. _

_"Was this a good idea, love? Visiting the oracle so late at night?" A female voice spoke quietly to the man holding her. _

_"You know the precariousness of the situation. You have never been on good terms with the Greeks. The oracle cannot let it get out that she called Emma before her, she's going to great lengths to make sure that no one suspects. Especially that nosy Cora woman. We both know the peace summit she called between us was just a ruse to get Emma to Delphi." _

_"What does she want with her? How could she have had a vision of her when she isn't even of her people?" _

_"To the gods, all humans are one people." Her father replied. The wagon stopped. "We are here." Emma glimpsed a huge stone temple amidst the jagged backs of dark mountains before being quickly ushered into the torch-lit building. The surrounding streets were dead and empty this late at night. They wove through many great hallways until they were brought to the back of the temple, where an old woman was hunched over a small flame burning in an ornate hearth. The smell of oleander was heavy in the air. Dim braziers hung from the ceilings and swayed in the small breeze that snuck in through the broad incense vents near the ceiling. _

_"Bring the child forward." Her parents gently maneuvered the confused Emma forward to stand before the old crone. The old woman was dressed in drab, unmarked brown robes. Her head was full of long grey hair, and her face was as wrinkled as a crumbling stone wall. "Emma, child. I'm so glad to meet you." Emma looked at the woman with large eyes. Slowly, she brought one gnarled hand to Emma's cheek, brushing it with the side of one finger. Immediately with a jolt, Emma found herself staring into the face of a beautiful woman. Like her, the woman had golden hair and green eyes, but those orbs danced with both light and deep shadow. She was dressed in simple dark war leathers, and a hilt of a sword protruded from her back. Although dressed for war, there was also an aura of femininity that radiated from her soft and graceful movements. They stood in the same room as before, but her parents nor the oracle were anywhere in sight. _

_"Hello Emma, my daughter." She smiled slightly. Her voice was soft but strong and commanding. Emma couldn't help but smile back. "We must be quick; Apollo will not like me stealing his oracle." _

_"Are you Aphrodite?" Emma asked in wonder at the goddess before her. The woman chuckled. _

_"No Emma, I am your kinsman. I grew up wrestling with my brothers in the palestra just as you have, though I appreciate your comment." _

_"Then who are you?" Emma insisted. The woman shook her head. _

_"All in good time, youngling. I have come here to tell you something. Please sit." The woman motioned to the sill that wrapped around the small flame. When Emma struggled to climb up, the woman hoisted her onto it with strong arms, sitting beside her. The warrior woman ran her hand through the flames burning in the brazier, seaming unaffected by them. "I am…was…a demi-god. Half human, half god, and was born to the Spartan throne—like you. I died a long time ago—and went to Hades, but my god-part, which can never die, gets passed down through descendants of mine. Someone has pulled my soul from Hades and re-attached it to the god-part living inside of my descendant—inside of you." _

_"Why?" Emma asked. "Don't they know its bad luck to awake the dead?" The woman chuckled and ruffled Emma's hair. _

_"I guess not, little one. You and I will be going on a little trip soon." _

_"To Egypt?" Emma asked hopefully, excited at the possibility of seeing the fabled city. She liked this woman, sad as she seemed. "I want to go there!" The woman smiled sadly. _

_"Do you know what this is?" She motioned to the flame she had run her hand through. Emma shook her head no. _

_"It's the eternal flame of Greece, child, the purest flame of all. It will burn for you until you return..." The woman paused and cocked her head, as if listening to something far off. "It's time for you to go back, Emma." Emma reached out and grabbed the woman's hand, the lady's eyes widening in surprise. _

_"When will I see you again?" Emma asked, entranced by this stranger in her dream. The lady softly smiled. _

_"Silly child. I will be with you always…" White feathers brushed softly against Emma's face, in a gentle goodbye as the vision faded from her eyes. Brought back to the present, Emma opened her eyes to see the oracle sprawled on the ground before her, panting. Both her parents were crouched in front of her, worry in their eyes. Emma's body was trembling._

_"What did you do?" Her father spat accusingly at the oracle. _

_"That was not Apollo." The oracle looked at Emma with new and widened eyes. "Whomever that powerful spirit was, they risked much by taking my body for those few moments. I had had a vision that told me to call that girl here, but only now I know it wasn't by Apollo's will." _

_"What is going on?" Emma's mother cradled Emma to her breast while her father helped the oracle to her feet. _

_"Your child is hosting a very powerful spirit of the past within her body. She is of a god-line, yes?" Her father nodded. _

_"Zeus, from my side." The oracles eyes widened and became alarmed as she took in the reddening sky. _

_"You must leave now; your daughter is in danger!" Her father's head whipped left and right but saw nothing. _

_"What do you mean?" The oracle pointed at the now orange sky. _

_"That is no light of dawn, Prince of the Spartans. Take your family and leave!" Her father gathered Emma into his arms and ran for the carriage, not taking a second look. They had barely made it to the temple steps before a ball of fire crash landed, throwing them back. From the smoke, a figure stepped from the flames, dressed in dark red robes and a hood, dark glyphs stitched into the material. A high-pitched giggle emanated from the figure. From where she lay, Emma watched her father struggle to his feet and draw his sword. Her mother was knocked out cold, hand splayed toward Emma like she was reaching for her._

_"Who are you?" Her father roared. _

_"No one of importance." The fire-monster giggled yet again, sending a chill up her body. It was not a friendly giggle. "I've come for the girl." Suddenly Emma was there with it, sharp claw-like hands digging into her collar and holding her there. _

_"Daddy!" _

_"No!" Her father charged; sword held high. The sorcerer only chuckled and whispered "Manavastra". They quickly lifted into the air and sped away, faster than Emma could sob out a goodbye. _

Emma woke with a silent scream, chest heaving and body slick and shiny. Sand stuck to her arms and chest from when she had thrashed from the nightmare. The dream was already fading from her mind, but one thing remained: the vision of deep emerald green eyes surrounded by pure white swan feathers. She shook her head and tossed off her blanket, rubbing her eyes with fatigue. It's from lack of water, she thought. The wind had died down and the desert was quiet and eerie. Intrigued, Emma scanned the area. She had never seen the desert so quiet.

She felt it in her bones, something was wrong.

Cold stars twinkled above her head as a hint of red lit the horizon, it was only an hour or so till it would be time to start breaking down camp. Standing, she rolled her sleeping mat up and left it as she crept from her sleeping place, swinging her sword onto her back. She loosened it in its scabbard as she silently made her way into camp. She passed the sleeping mounds of her soldiers and smoldering fire pits, barely making a footprint in the sand. She made her way through the entire camp and back again, flitting from tent to tent like a shadow, without incident. Nothing seemed out of place or strange, but she couldn't shake the feeling of danger. As she rounded back towards Regina's tent, a strange shadow on the dune directly above their camp caught her eye. It was a small tornado, a sand devil, swirling in the twilight shadows.

As Emma squinted at it, a faint impression, almost invisible through the swirling screen of sand shifted. Suddenly the outline became clear, a horse and rider. And then she caught movement, a descending trail of moving sand, disappearing under the edge of Regina's tent. Emma broke into a run, no longer concerned with stealth, leaping over the beds of her men and fires alike. Sprinting towards the tent, dread clutched close to her chest. Sweeping the tent flap to the side, the scene before her confirmed her worst fear. A cream-colored pit viper reared over the sleeping form of Regina with fangs bared, dripping poison. Letting out a strangled cry Emma slid across the sand on her knees, swinging a single horizontal cut with a twirl of her wrist, wicking the head off the viper like she was dowsing a candle.

Disturbed, Regina shot up in bed, eyes wide in the candlelight. "Persian! What is—" She screamed and held a hand to her mouth in surprise as the decapitated snake head fell snapping to her bed blanket. Two more mounds in the sand slithered into Emma's peripheral vision on her right and left. Already inside the swing of her sword, Emma dropped it to grab the knife at her hip as another snake sprang and snapped from the sand. Whipping her arm out, Emma turned her back to Regina and sliced the reptile in half, already turning to kill the other, only to see its fangs a foot from Regina's neck, mid-spring. Emma did the only thing she could think of, she pushed her right arm into the path of its mouth, grunting in pain as its fangs buried themselves into the flesh of her arm. With a deft movement, Emma chopped its head from its body as it stuck there, then pried the remains from her arm.

"Swan…" Regina spoke, voice trembling and brown eyes wide. Emma saw clear liquid oozing from the deep bite on her forearm-it burned her skin as it dripped off her arm.

"Stay here." Emma rose but a strong grip on her arm lurched her back down. Fearful brown eyes bored into hers—fear for her. "Stay." Emma said again, gently prying Regina's fingers off her. Then she was gone, out the tent, and running toward the already disappearing sand devil. Her whistle pierced the camp like a gong, men who hadn't already awoken from Regina's screams stirred at the sound. Pounding hooves woke the rest. Jemakh, mane and tail streaming, pulled alongside her, running smoothly. Mid-stride Emma leapt into his saddle and bent herself over his neck for speed.


	9. Chapter 9

They were heading for the canyon in the full light of day. No one had seen or heard from the Black Swan since he had disappeared over that sand dune, riding like a demon from Hades. Without the Black Swan to give orders, Graham had taken charge and had quickly set a hard pace toward the only protection available. With no knowledge of who or what the enemy was, he thought it their best bet; Regina could only hope it wasn't a trap. The Black Swan…Regina gripped her saddle harder. He had saved her life. The strangled cry they had released as they fell on the snake that threatened her, as if losing her meant losing their own soul…Regina couldn't forget it. Despite herself, she was worried for the Persian. She uneasily twisted her mother's ring on her finger, uncomfortable with these unbidden thoughts, but trying to stop them was like trying to douse the sun.

She urged Ro forward till she was level with Graham at the front of the guard. "Regina, you need to move back, it's too dangerous up here for you. We could be hit at any time." Graham waved her back. Regina ignored him.

"Do you know when the Black Swan will return?" Graham chuckled darkly.

"It's not as if he left a note before galloping off into the desert, going after _your_ attacker." Regina frowned.

"It's not as if I asked to be assassinated, _lieutenant._" She replied, irritated. He scoffed.

"You have no idea what you've asked for, princess." Regina raised a chilling eyebrow.

"So explain." She replied dryly.

"You are like a walking target out here. A Greek, a sorceress, a _woman._ Somehow the object of the king's desire—and the Black Swan will protect that. They will protect that till they grind their own bones into dust. Now get back in line!" Regina held back her indignant retort…with effort...as she heard the surprising undertones of jealousy lacing Grahams poison. _What could he be jealous of?_ Regina wondered. She sauntered back in line next to the two doofuses who were her guards, she could easily knock out both with a single whispered spell, even this entire group if she wished. She could only imagine how easy it would be for any attacking magician to do the same. The magician who had attacked her last night had not been as strong as her, she had sensed from the residual magic, but they had been discreet enough to sneak under the Swans and even her own radar. She suddenly realized there was a real possibility she may not even make it to the capital to start her mission.

They rested at mid-day per usual as the sun reached its zenith. Half the time she expected a band of robbers or brigands to pop out from behind a sand dune and slaughter them all, the other half of the time she scanned the horizon for the Swan's arrival. Neither happened. The only amusement she had was watching Graham strut back and forth across the camp, checking equipment and harassing soldiers. He had sent out an order earlier that morning ordering all weapons and armor were to be cleaned and prepared for the nights decent into the canyon. Everything was to be packed down and secured and anything not essential was supposed to be discarded into the sand, not that any of these hardened soldiers carried anything that wasn't essential.

The Persian army were so different from the Greek army. Because of the constant desert, most of the space they owned was taken up by their water. Everything else was trimmed down like fat off meat till all that was left was the bare minimum. Compared to Greeks, the Persians almost traveled naked. If she hadn't seen them fight firsthand at the battle of Lade, she would have thought them an easy meal for the better equipped Greek army. What these men lacked in equipment they supplemented that with pure, undefiled fighting prowess—especially the hazarpatish. As much as she hated it, she had come to respect the grit of this people.

._.

Emma crouched low behind a dune, Jemakh left far behind her. The sun was setting behind her, casting rosy shadows over the golden sand. In front of her smoke rose in the air from a camp. The camp. The tracks from the mysterious rider had led her vast leagues across the dessert and far from her own company. They had backtracked, twisted, and disappeared at some points as the rider tried to disguise his trail and confuse her. No doubt he had known he would be pursued. Emma had persisted though, and when she would lose them she would ride in a spiral from the point of origin until she found them again. Sometimes it would be an hour before she picked up the trail again. Her persistence had eventually paid off, and led her here. However, she didn't quite know where here was.

She had seen a fair amount of smoke on the horizon, obviously from some sort of camp. Weather it was the camp the rider was from or just one he had passed through, she didn't know. Now she lay crouched behind a dune, erring on the side of caution. The camp was situated around a high wall of stone that gave some shelter from the fierce evening wind. At some point or another she would have to try and pick up the riders trail again, weather it ended here or passed through. Emma sighed, there wasn't any point in wasting day light. Cautiously she poked her head over the dune and found the camp deserted, as the distinct lack of noise had led her to believe. Standing, she picked her way down the dune, whistling for Jemakh. He soon caught up as she reached the bottom of the hill, and trotted behind her as she headed for the camp. There were three fires, all a couple feet apart—enough for around fifteen men. They had horses, she counted seventeen distinct hitching marks. Her attacker's tracks led her right here. She followed the trial as she watched as he dismounted from his horse, and his boots hit the sand. She smirked, he had small feet—or he was actually a she. They had walked over to the center most fire, and there was a fair bit of pacing.

Emma paced back and forth, following the trail step for step. The trail paused, as if they had stood for a long time, facing another pair of boot tracks. Probably talking, Emma deduced. They started up again, this time a whole bunch of boots. She followed the group, following those distinctly small pair amongst them around the back of the tall rock. As Emma rounded the rock, however, those small feet became the least of her worries. In front of her lay a vast field of smoking fires, thirty to forty, embers still red hot. The sand was churned where horses had pranced as tents had been felled. Criss-crossing tracks of what could be well over four hundred men compacted the sand like they were smoothing the dirt over her grave. The tracks of her quarry diapered into the melee, but Emma knew that they would be even easier to track now. There was no doubt they had left with the mass exodus of a trail that wove like a deep mote toward the direction of the canyon. Emma's gut dropped in her stomach. She was outnumbered at least three to one, and by the age of the tracks this group was probably already at the canyon preparing for what was no doubt a trap for her men; for Regina.

Emma climbed back into Jemakh's saddle, groaning at the headache that throbbed behind her eyes. This endless chase was taking a toll on her already exhausted body. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her snake bite, which kept shooting streams of fire up her veins. She used her mouth and arm to tighten the tourniquet she had wrapped around her bicep. This was the best she could do with her magic stores so low. Jemakh sensed his masters pain, snorting quietly. Emma patted his neck gently, "Don't worry about me boy, I'll be fine," she spoke, urging him into a run.

Even if she had to chase them to the ends of the earth, she would wipe this threat to Regina off the face of the earth.

._.

"Zeus, doesn't this desert ever end?!" Regina muttered under her breath. She pulled her robe closer to her body as a cold desert wind bit into her shoulders. Tonight was uncharacteristically cold for the desert, the coldest she'd yet to experience in its sandy belly. They were only travelling by the light of the stars tonight, Graham had forbade the light of torches or candles. It felt to Regina like the sky had eyes tonight, the cold glittering light of the stars seemed to bore impassively down on them. Yes, this was definitely the coldest night she had experienced here. They had traveled non-stop since sunset and had been heading toward two distant lumps on the horizon. As they had closed the distance she had come to realize they were not more sand dunes as she had thought but were two looming spits of reddish rock. Emerging tall and silent from the dessert's curving bosom—the beginnings of the infamous canyon she had heard so much about. Her stomach lurched as the group came to a stop a few hundred yards from the opening. This meant there were but three days between her and the capitol.

The sound likening to a hundred snakes shedding their skin made her shiver, the glinting of swords being bared to an unspoked command glittering across the darkly clad group. They moved forward again slowly, the slowest they had moved all day, into the mouth of the canyon. The decent was steep and the path consisted of a mostly downhill slope of sand. Ro picked his way down carefully beneath her, considering his mistress. She patted his side in thanks. Once they reached the bottom they started forward into the canyon, the hoofs of the horses making dull thumps on the cracked earth beneath them. It was a strange feeling to Regina to be riding on solid ground again, it felt too…hard. She chuckled to herself, that's how ground generally was after all. The world wasn't made of deserts, contrary to her surroundings.

That thought had just passed through her brain when the sounds of a running horse echoed across the looming canyon walls. "Protect Regina." Graham came riding to stand at the point of the group while Regina was swallowed into the center of the group of Persians, not a very pleasant place to be, surrounded by a hundred sweaty men that hadn't bathed in weeks. Her nose wrinkled indignantly even as her heart thumped madly as the rider approached. She couldn't see much, but the flash of a willowy reddish-bronze flank and a dark main slapping against a graceful neck calmed her almost at once. It was the Black Swan. "Swan!" She heard Graham greet his incoming commander, yet there came no cheerful reply. He was bowed low over his horses shoulder, urging him faster till he was only a few yards away, then both horse and rider skidded to a halt.

Instead of stopping, the Swan strode toward her, a tumble of words followed that set her heart pounding again. "We're surrounded and under attack! We need to ride now!" Regina watched in horror and fascination as the Swan pushed through the crowd of armored shoulders until he reached her.

"What do you mean?" Graham frowned. "We've seen no one." With shock, she watched, as if detached from her body, as he swung himself into her saddle and deftly took her reins from her hand. His own horse coming to faithfully stand by Ro. She felt him shaking his head.

"There is no time, it's a trap! Ride!" He wheeled Ro around and started to urge him forward, but a bright light startled the movement. An arrow on fire hand been launched from somewhere in the canyon wall. As if on que, a thousand voices rose in a wordless war cry and black hissing arrows rained from the sky. Men streamed from deep fissures in the canyon walls, attempting to cut off their escape flashing bright swords. Her company screamed and died around her, Ro faltering. Then the Swan was gripping her hard around the waist, forcing his body over her as he kicked Ro into a gallop. It all happened so fast that her brain had no time to process anything but the scent of sweat, sand, cinnamon and vanilla that surrounded her.

Blood splattered her cheek as they passed a dying swordsman with a sword in his neck, his wide eyes white with fear. Sturdy shafts hissed around them, screeching as they hit canyon stone or found a mark. She buried her hands in Ro's mane, clutching as he galloped beneath her. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and she could taste the magic in the air. Surrounding them was what seemed a crystal shield, shimmering white with pure energy. The familiar feeling of magic humming in the air brought Regina out of her battle induced stupor and cleared her head. The shield flickered as it faltered, an arrow getting through. She felt a thump and heard the Swan grunt as it buried itself deeply into his shoulder. The shield flickered again and Regina realized it was coming down. Quickly, she pushed against the strong hold around her and started to twist in the saddle.

"Stay down!" The Swan tried to push her back but his movements were weak as he tried to fight her and steer the horse at the same time.

"No!' Regina twisted fully around until their bodies were flush and she was peering over his shoulder. The scene she saw made her shudder. Men being slaughtered under the cold light of the stars. She pushed aside her fear and brought her palms up, purple energy crackling from them. It lanced out in a hundred different directions, finding surrounding enemies and burning a hole through their bodies. The smell of charred flesh filled the air. Another hail of arrows descended on their heads and Regina quickly threw up a shield. Thicker and stronger than the pitiful attempt from the Swan before, the arrows glanced off with a ping and spun away. Regina gave a self-satisfied smirk. Suddenly from behind a rock a caped figure strode out in front of them. Ro reared on his hind legs and the Black Swan grunted as he held up both their weights. The figure had his palm up and was chanting, yellow light glowing from their fingers, Regina only had seconds. She twisted toward the figure and summoned a huge wave of purple energy that blasted the figure onto their back, the hood falling back and revealing short golden hair and feminine features.

She had no more time to look, however, as the Swan took the opportunity and dug his heels into Ro's heaving sides, galloping away. She maintained the shield as they made their way out of the melee, the sounds of battle started to fade. Every so often she shot a bolt of energy at any head that poked out of the rock, but that was becoming less and less often.

They rode like that for what seemed like hours, the Swan watching the front and guided Ro through the canyon as Regina watched their backs and maintained a shield. Jemakh, ever faithful, trotting by their side and within the shield. It was obvious the Swan had trained him to maintain a close distance during battle for his own safety, which made her smile, the trick showing how much the Swan cared for his companion. They barley spoke a word as they trotted though the dark maze. It was only when Regina felt a warm splash land against her leg in the small space between them that she looked down to see blood staining her white toga. Confused, she looked for the source, and suddenly the dim memory of the arrow came back to her. "Black Swan, you are hurt."

"I know." She heard him grimace.

"Slow down, let me pull it out." He shook his head.

"I must get you out of the canyon." Regina clicked her tongue and Ro stopped beneath them. She heard the Swan sigh, but guessed he was too tired to protest because he made no movements to try and start them up again.

"We haven't seen another soul for hours. It will only take a moment." She felt rather than saw the small tremble of exhaustion and pain that moved through the Persian.

"There are clean bandages in Jemakh's saddle bag." The Swan spoke, betraying nothing.

"I won't need them." Regina replied. She carefully unbuckled the Swans dark leather shoulder plate to get at the dark protruding shaft. It was as round as the fattest part of her pinky finger and surprisingly heavy. She ripped the cloth underneath away till there was a good sized hole around the wound. Dark swirls flowed gracefully across tanned flesh, but Regina didn't take any time to scrutinize the tattoos as she focused on the wound. Blood was seeping around the edges and had soaked the shirt around it. She tisked, berating herself for not noticing earlier. It was stuck just below the collarbone over the Swans left breast. She gently twirled the shaft to see if the arrow was stuck in bone, but it turned smoothly. The Swan grunted in pain. "I'm sorry…knife." The Swan grabbed a small knife at his hip and handed it over.

Regina summoned a fireball in her palm and plunged the knife into the flame. A surprised gasp, despite the circumstances, made her smirk. "You can't do this, Swan?" She asked.

"Unlike you, magic isn't my primary weapon." He grimaced. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Very observant." She replied. She took the knife out of the fire and doused her fireball before probing the tip into the wound.

"It's not that hard to notice, seeing as your body is not accustomed to hard exercise; there must be another way you defend yourself." Emma felt a sharp stab of pain in her shoulder and hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma's eyes flicked up to Regina's and saw an unexpected teasing sparkle in them, _gods_ they were close to each other.

"Er-um…ow!" Was all she could get out as Regina started to probe deeper into the wound. When she had cleared sufficient space for her finger to reach the arrowhead, she withdrew the knife and gave it back to the Swan. Emma grabbed it and gripped the handle hard as Regina replaced the knife with her fingers. Emma felt them as they stroked their way down the arrow shaft. Her hand shook from the pain of it.

"Almost there…" Regina felt the metal beneath her fingers and hissed as the buried arrowhead cut the tip of her finger. She pulled the flesh away from the arrowhead and prepared to pull it out, blood welling around her fingers. "Get ready." She was about to pull when she felt the trembling the Swan could no longer control. With her free hand Regina guided the Swans left hand onto her thigh. "Brace yourself there." Emma's heart leaped as Regina placed her hand on her thigh. She squeezed it a little to stop her trembling and braced her arm, slightly leaning onto the other woman's thigh.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. Regina just let out a sound that was either a scoff or a snort, and got ready again.

"On the count of three." Emma grit her teeth. "One…" Emma tensed and felt Regina tense as well, "two!" She felt as the arrow was pulled out of her flesh with a small rotating motion. The pain was excruciating. She couldn't help it when she yelled, slightly whimpering a little at the end. Regina tossed the arrow to the side and quickly waved her hand over the wound that was welling and dripping with the Swans dark blood. All at once the wound closed and was healed as warm magic spilled over it. Emma groaned again as some residual pain lanced up her arm. "It will take time for your arm to realize it doesn't have a gaping hole in it anymore." Regina spoke. She started to gently rub the spot, working the ache out of it. Even slick with blood and sand, the Swans skin still felt surprisingly soft. She clicked her tongue and Ro started trotting again.

"Thank you." The Swan spoke quietly, voice rough from shouting. Regina continued to nurse the arm for a few more dare she say _intimate_ minutes until she felt the Swan relax beneath her touch. She then maneuvered herself to a sitting position behind the Swan. Above them the sky was turning a rosy pink. Specks of blue sky, so cheery in comparison to the dark night sky before peeked through the clouds in the sky…clouds in the sky? "It's going to rain." The Swan spoke, as if answering her question.

"How do you know for sure?" Regina asked. The Swan chuckled.

"I just do. I've lived here a long time." Before she could stop herself, Regina spoke.

"How old are you?" The Black Swan stiffened in front of her, then relaxed.

"Just this once, I will let you break the rules of the game, for the arrow…I'm 20." Regina blinked. She had not expected the Swan to be so young, let alone younger than her by 8 years! "There it is."

"Huh?" She raised her furrowed brow to see the end of the canyon in sight. Climbing from out of its looming walls was like escaping from the belly of the beast. Relief washed over her as Ro struggled up the steep sandy slope up. There wasn't a soul in sight, only sand as far as the eye could see.

"We made it…" The Swan breathed. Regina was surprised to hear a similar note of relief in their voice. Suddenly the Black Swan unexpectedly swayed in the saddle in front of her, suddenly feeling limp. Regina felt for the strong magic signature of the Persian but what she found was a well almost drained completely. This explained the terrible quality of shield they had cast. "Swan?" The soldier suddenly lost all strength and started to slip from the saddle. Regina reached out to try and stop him from falling but it was like trying to stop a boulder and she only ended up pulling herself down too. She crawled over to the Persian and peered down at them.

"Swan, can you hear me." The Swan only groaned. "Tell me what's wrong, why are you like this?" The Swan weekly tried to pull up his sleeve, but his hands shook. Regina ripped open his black sleeve, revealing two inflamed puncture marks that had bloody pus and a clear liquid dripping from it. She could see a blackness creeping up the veins of his arm. Regina shook her head, with everything that had been going on, she had forgotten about the snake bite. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" Regina scolded.

"The water…the water…" The Swan whispered, and then was silent. Regina frowned, looking down at the masked warrior. Her fingers teased the edge of the warm metal, curving under the edge, brushing a smooth jaw. She could know, she could take it off and know right now…but then the words registered. The water. _The water._ Regina cursed, sitting back. She couldn't, not even for information, not now. She waved her hand and a tent unfurled itself from its stashed position behind Ro's saddle. Regina picked the Swan up with her magic and laid them inside on the pillows that had fluffed themselves. She kneeled next to the Swan, taking up a gloved hand and threading their fingers, pressing her palm firmly against the others. Magic flowed from hers into the palm of the Black Swan, her enemy. Magic that was meant to heal and revive. Regina felt underneath the mask with her other hand until her fingers met soft lips. She gently opened them, and then worked a water skin underneath the mask till it met the Swans lips. "You're not going to die on me yet, not because of me, you insufferable idiot." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_The cold heavy chains made her wrists ache; they made her bones ache. Atop the stone altar beneath her father's oasis Emma shivered. The only sounds echoing in the dark chamber was water dripping and the shuddering of her own breaths. Rumpelstiltskin had been in here earlier, working on her abdomen to finish the newest addition to her tattoos. Though spanning eight years, the tattoos on her body flowed seamlessly from one to another in one mad, swirling design only the Babylonian knew the design of. Only the xvarǝnah on her hand lay apart, like a small black island on the back of her hand, the very first of them all. They would have been pretty if it hadn't been for their purpose. With every blot of ink he sank into her skin, she could feel his hold on her growing. _

_Ahura only knew why he kept her down here while he rested, like some kind of roped swine. Upstairs a party was being held in honor of her sixteenth name-day and like all the ones before, she was down here instead. She had never actually been to one of her parties, she only knew that James had come to celebrate them as the No-Emma day. She could hardly believe she was only sixteen, she felt so much older. Name-days seemed so trivial to her now…part of a little rosy world she wasn't a part of anymore. Her world was blood and death now. A boot scuffing on the stone floor announced the imminent entrance of Rumpelstiltskin, back from whatever dank hole he'd slithered too. Emma's muscles tensed as a reflex, they tended to start hurting when he was around. "Emmmmaaaa…I'm hoommeee." _

Bile rose in her throat and Emma sat up just in time to rip the mask of her face before she threw up onto the sand beside her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her skin crawled like it only did when Rumpelstiltskin was around. That bastard still invaded her mind from miles away. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings as her stomach settled, curiosity growing. She was in a cream-colored tent nestled in a bed of rugs, blankets, and pillows. Her arm was freshly bandaged where her snake bite was. An overwhelming drumming sound filled her ears, one so distinct and rare she had heard it only once before, the sound of rain. Emma waved a hand over her bile, making it disappear, before she spied a canteen of water propped against a pillow not too far away. All of a sudden, she was thirsty. She grabbed it and drank and drank until she heard Jamakh give a nicker in greeting outside the tent. Emma pulled her mask on in time as Regina, masked in a shemagh, ducked through the opening of the tent. Regina stood there, and on her hip, looking down at Emma with a smirk.

"Your finally awake." She said. Emma nodded slowly, unsure of everything. Regina's smirk deepened as she caught a whiff of Emma's insecurities. "Don't worry, I didn't look. Everyone has a right to their own privacy. Besides, I'm probably not missing out on much." Emma raised a surprised eyebrow under her mask. Where was all this banter coming from? Was that a teasing twinkle in her eye? A low sultry chuckle brought her back. "Oh, come off it Swan, relax. We just went through a war zone together." Regina walked over and sat down cross legged beside her, pulling some fruit, and offering it to her, which Emma denied—her stomach still rolling.

"It's raining." Emma said. Regina nodded.

"It started right before you collapsed and has been raining since."

"How long have I been out?" Emma asked.

"About a day, more or less. You collapsed right after we got out of the canyon, I had to set up camp close by." Emma instantly became alert.

"We are near the canyon?" Regina chuckled.

"Relax Swan, I've had a cloaking barrier around us the entire time. I was just out planting a false trail as well."

"You shouldn't have been out there Regina, it's not safe." The older woman raised a dark eyebrow.

"And what, you would have protected me? You can barely stand. I can take care of myself."

"But the magician—"

"Is no threat to me." Regina scoffed. "She won't be catching me unawares again."

"She?" Regina frowned in confusion.

"I saw her. The magician is a blonde woman." Regina replied. Emma started to struggle to her feet, Regina grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see the rain." Emma replied, shuffling to the tent entrance, the Greek rolled her eyes in exasperation but helped her along anyway with a hand on her bicep. The scent of rain hit her nose as Emma opened the tent flap to reveal the deluge outside. Gray stormy clouds rolled above their heads while rivers of water sliced through the sand, creating their own trails, only avoiding wetting their tent because of Regina's magic. Emma breathed the rare occurrence in, Regina standing beside her, amused. They stood like that for a few minutes until Regina broke the silence.

"That was a pretty stupid thing you did with the water you know." She spoke.

"It was the necessary course of action in that situation." Emma replied. Regina shook her head.

"I didn't appreciate you trying to get yourself killed for me by slowly roasting to death." She said. "You should have let the soldiers who gave me the bath water suffer. It was their fault for giving it up, after all." Emma turned to her, irritation lacing her words.

"It actually really wasn't. I know how persuasive you can be. They never had a choice; but I can't punish the queen, Mazda forbid. I had to take responsibility of the situation you created instead. I chose to take the least damage-causing route. As much as you hate it, we are all a team and there are consequences if one of us fucks up. The desert makes equals of us all." Regina raised an eyebrow at the unexpected lecture by the Black Swan. "And now, that team is dead! One-hundred of my best men!" With a surprising show of strength despite her weakened state, Emma whirled herself back into the tent, gathering up a saddle bag of supplies.

"Where are you going?!" Regina spluttered disbelievingly.

"I need to go back, try and find some survivors." Regina scoffed.

"You are hardly in a position to leave right now!" She yelled as she followed Emma to Jemakh and watched as the Persian struggled to throw the saddlebag over his back. "I will not have all my hard work go down the drain just because you want to play saviour."

"I'll be back before nightfall, stay here." Emma spurred Jemakh out of the barrier and towards the canyon, Regina kicking a nearby sand knoll in frustration.

"Swan! Don't be stupid!" Regina yelled, growling. She watched helplessly as the black clad figure disappeared back down into the canyon. She stopped back inside the tent, plopping back down on the pillows with her hands kneading her forehead. It had just been one shower, seemingly such a small trivial way to get under the Black Swans skin. If she was being honest she had done it because there wasn't much she could do to fight back, and they were just so aggravatingly commanding all the time.

She had just wanted to see the look on his face, so to speak. A small little revenge, to give her just a little bit of satisfaction. It had turned into something way bigger then she had imagined—it had almost gotten the Black Swan killed, and she didn't know what she thought about that. Despite what he had said about the team, she was sure he had done it for her. Regina let out a frustrated growl and buried her head in her hands. This was getting too complicated.

._.

The bodies started only a few miles from where she had reentered the canyon. Those who were unlucky had been dragged on the ground behind a rider on horseback, ropes tight around their necks to the outskirts of the canyon where she was now. Luckily there were only a few who had died like that. The closer she got to the sight of the ambush, the more bodies she saw packed into the cramped passages of the canyon. This is where one hundred of her best men had died for no reason. Persian against Persian, all for the sake of the Sorceress of Athens. She withheld her emotions as Jemakh traveled on through the deep night.

They reached the main place of the ambush a little after the moon reached its zenith from where it peaked in between the rain clouds. Many of the bodies she passed were not of her company, and Emma felt no small amount of pride at the ferocity with which her men had died. From her tentative count her men had taken two to three men down for every one of them that fell, even with the ambush. It was a slaughter. Right where the bodies where thickest was where she found him. They had tried to form a defense with shields against the arrows, but surrounded and with the disadvantage of being on the lower ground, they hadn't had a chance. Most had been killed by the magic blast that ran through their chest, the charred holes the size of her fist. She quickly dismounted and knelt next to him, pulling him to her, rocking his body like she could shake him awake.

Rain clinked against her mask as she turned her face to the heavens. She tore it off. She would mourn him as her, not as the Black Swan, he deserved that much. She caressed his face, remembering him in their childhood—all smiles and fun. The clash of wooden swords as they played in the garden together, practicing their moves. His small hands holding her as she cried from the pain, a section of her back freshly tattooed, angry and red. Years later, his silent support at her shoulder as she was flayed alive with words and scorn from her father when she came back from the mission, pregnant.

He was the brother she had never had.

Giant sobs raked her body as she let out a silent scream, burying her face deeply into his bloody leathers. Tendons strained from her neck in protest as she screamed for real this time, her fists pounding his chest, snapping the shafts of the three arrows buried there. She stayed bent over him for what seemed like days and also seconds. Her grief never abating. Finally she stood, his body falling to the ground. Wiping her eyes she called on her magic and piled the bodies of her men into one big pile. She set them ablaze, staying until even the embers faded to grey and the sun started to peak on the horizon. She found a small, blood soaked scrap of paper tucked into the jerkin of one of the enemy soldiers. Most was missing, torn away in the battle, and the rest was smeared by the blood. The only words she could make out were: "…supposed spy for the Greek rebellion. Approach with caution, as she is a trained witch." If these words were true, Emma knew she wouldn't be at all surprised. Conflicting emotions revenged her body. Who was responsible for this slaughter? Regina? No, as arrogant as she was she would not ask men to die for her, nor wish it. She could not help the ancient prejudices that ran so deep in her people that they made them kill each other.

Suddenly she was transported back to the throne room, the day she had been sent back out into the desert to fetch the sorceress in a memory:

Her eyes focused not on the king, who was speaking to her, but they slid passed and over her shoulder and landed on the face of Rumpelstiltskin. That smile was there, that day she hadn't seen it because she had been focused on the king, but now she did. The smile that told her that they knew it. The smile that seemed to grow a little bit wider as the king said "I've had Rumple watching their every move since he left this court. They have no magic protection and are therefore just too easy to spy on. You will deal with them when you return, they are no threat till us then." The smile that said they knew everything the whole time. Darius was right, she would deal with them all upon her return. Emma climbed back onto her horse and wheeled him around, limbs on fire.

She would burn them…she would burn them all, but first she had to finish her mission. Emma re-applied her mask like a shield. If they wanted the Black Swan, she would give it to them.

._.

The whole time Regina had sat or paced in the tent, grumbling and fretting over the "Persian idiot". Later on, when he still didn't show, she resigned herself to the carpet of pillows, leaving the tent flaps open so she could see the canyon, nursing her pride and cursing her unexpected outburst. When she did spot the metallic hide of the Akhal-Teke ascend out of the canyon it was turning into morning. She had to suppress the fluttering relief she felt in her chest. The Swan looked surprisingly steady, riding his seat well all the way up to the tent. The decent was smooth as well, he was not the weak warrior who had left.

Silently he came and sat down across from her, a lit brazier in between them, his mask glinting, body language unreadable. Regina took in a breath. "I apologize for my unladylike behavior earlier. I completely understand your need to seek the fate of your men." He silently nodded, betraying nothing. Regina was too afraid to ask the burning question. He had come back alone.

"They are all dead. I will kill that _witch_ for what she's done." The Black Swan tossed something into the brazier, the coals hissing. Regina flinched at the harsh word. Through the flames Regina spotted a circlet of silver marked with the insignia of lieutenant. Regina was speechless, utterly lost on how to comfort him, realizing for once how little she actually knew of the Black Swan. Say something, Regina thought.

"Was he close to you?" She asked. The Swan gave a dark chuckle.

"Like brothers, though I know he sometimes wished for more." Regina suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow in interest. The Black Swan had known that Graham had loved him. "Now that he's dead, I wonder if I should have given it to him." There was a long moment of silence. "It would have been impossible. Any relationship with me is impossible."

"He believed there was hope for you," The Swan looked up from the flames, "to achieve happiness." Regina spoke thinking of one of her last conversations with him. Why do you care? Why are you comforting him? The Swan stood abruptly.

"He was a fool. There is more hope for a sword to find use in the hands of a infant than for me to find peace in the hands of my master." The Swan started packing things up. "It's time to get you to Susa."

Regina looked up in confusion. "You need to rest…"

"I'll rest when I'm dead." He replied with black mirth. "I've had enough of this."


	11. Chapter 11

They were at the gates. Big thick doors that were made of a dark wood and were the closest thing to Hades's gates on earth. After what seemed an eternity in the desert, they had finally made it to Susa. Regina steeled herself atop Ro, all too aware of the slumped black figure next to her. The closer they had gotten to the city, the quieter and smaller the Black Swan seemed to be. The nights around the campfire had been tortured at best; Regina didn't assume them to be friends, but it seemed the tentative relationship they had forged in the desert had all but been forgotten. The Swan was fitful, the very fabric of his body seemed to be straining against his own skin, every moment spent in jittery apprehension or seething disquiet.

This outward appearance clashed starkly with the magical power emanating from his seemingly fragile body. With every hoof beat, with every mile closer to the dreaded city, Regina sensed his power grow stronger. He should have been renewed, freshened, but it was like this new power was like a poison. What a great irony that the Black Swan of Persia, so powerful when outside his empires borders, seemed so weak where he should be at his strongest. Regina shook her head as the gates opened. Now was not the time to think about these things. Her sole focus should only be the king and the matters at hand.

The sight of the city had been like a bucket of cold water for her feelings. What she may have seemed to feel out in the dessert, especially in those last few days of solitude with the Swan, now seemed almost like a dream to the reality before her eyes. She was a Greek surrounded by enemies, about to be wedded to an enemy king, not as a Queen, but more like a trophy to his ego. All because she wanted revenge on this whole damn empire for the death of her father whose blood was on the hands of the man astride the horse next to her. _And yet…_

"Regina, its time to go in. The king is anxious to meet you." Regina looked up, startled from her thoughts as the Black Swan spoke to her.

"Of course." She replied, spurring Ro to action. The streets were filled with people of dark hair and eyes and tanned flesh. They passed from the clay houses and thatched roofs, dusty feet, and the threadbare rags of the masses to the marble towers and rich clothes of the elite, yet one thing was the same all levels—their faces. All had hate simmering in their eyes and an upward sneer to their lips as they looked on, a few even to go so far as to spit at her as she passed. Some jeered and taunted her, but remained hidden in the crowd, identities unknown. As soon as they had entered, some of the city guard had formed a circle around them, escorting them, but even they glanced disapprovingly from the corners of their eyes.

The only other thing the people seemed to be capable of doing was bowing to the Black Swan as he rode by. When that happened their faces tuned bright and open, a few babies were lifted into the air to have dark gloved fingers brush their foreheads in a blessing. Words like "Lion" and "Hazarapatish" were muttered with reverence as he passed. Regina couldn't help but secretly gawk at the adoration displayed by the people for the Black Swan. No wonder the King kept him on such a tight leash, as Graham had said he did. If he did not the people would probably readily deposit the black clad warrior on the throne. A face caught her attention in the crowd, a brunette man that could have easily passed for a man of some Persian descent, except for the fact that she had seen him before. Seen him as he helped her onto Ro the day the Swan had come for her. When their eyes met he inclined his head to her so subtly she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been waiting for it. A knot in her chest eased, she had met her contact, she had an ally in the crowd.

Without the most disagreeable residents, the city would had been stunning. She had heard tales of its beauty but had chalked them up to hyperactive uneducated minds. After all, what could ever possibly grow in the dessert? Yet all round her there was green, not the extant of Athens, that was for sure, but to eyes that had ached for leaf and bark all through the month of sand it was more than satisfying. Hanging baskets of flowers hung form doorjambs and walls. Small strategic waterfalls with shallow pools at their feet, and cascading flowers on either side, replaced the run-of-the-mill wells. It not only gave civilians a convenient place to get fresh water, but added to the lush atmosphere that surrounded her. Bright stone was the spine to the city, brought from the ancient quarries of the tall mountain range above her. As she climbed higher Regina could see the green farmland that surrounded the city and to what extent it spread out before her. It flowed for miles in every direction.

A low horn brought her back to the events in front of her and she saw that they were approaching the castle gates. As the wrought iron portcullis opened and they passed underneath, a strange sense of dread filled her and Regina felt like she was voluntarily walking into the maw of the beast. As dread seemed to overtake her she thought of her father lying dead at her feet and squared her shoulders as she slid from Ro's back. She watched him go as a stable boy lead him away, his big ruddy flanks glossy in the sun. "This way." The Black Swan lead her up the many steps to the grand door that was opened for them. Down one long corridor and up another grand staircase led them to the doors of the throne room, where a queer man waited for them, hands clasped in front of him and a sickly grin on his face. Immediately, even from far away Regina could sense his power, he was not one to be played with. As they got closer his power only grew, and interestingly, so did the Swans, till it was burning behind her eyes like a hot flame. The man's skin was covered in shimmery golden scales, tattooed over his flesh like a harpy. His robes were rich and dark, seeming to hold many secrets, his eyes seemed to pierce your soul as they happily landed on you.

"Regina, meet the Kings Adviser and my teacher, Rumpelstiltskin." He bowed with bent knees and arms flared out to the side.

"Pleased to meet you," she replied, though she was anything but. Curtsying, she continued, "I'm—"

"Regina." He giggled. "Welcome." Regina lightly smiled, though inwardly she shuddered at the maniacal edge to it. The Black Swan stood impassively, though if you looked hard, Regina swore she thought she saw his arm trembling. "The king would like to give you time to rest and freshen yourself before meeting you at tonight's dinner. You must be so tired from your long journey. This maid will show you to the bath houses and your temporary rooms for before the wedding. Please feel free to ask her for anything you desire. If you'll excuse us, student and teacher have much to discuss." Regina couldn't help but glance at the Swan as she was led away, he nodded once in farewell.

._.

Emma watched as Regina was led away, and nodded to ease her obvious discomfort. Rumpelstiltskin pushed open the throne room doors and led the way down the empty hall to the throne. Darius sat on it in a slouched position, lazily caressing the bare arm of a young girl who sat in his lap, leaned over and whispering things into his ear. His deep baritone laugh rang out as she said something that amused him, his hand wandering to the hem of her skirt. "King Darius, your wife has arrived." He looked up as his adviser spoke, his eyes scanned the room as he pushed the girl off him. She ran from the room like a kicked puppy.

"Where is she?" He asked. Rumple tsked as he ascended the steps to stand behind the throne.

"I thought it best to send her to freshen herself before dinner, it seemed to be a good foresight, considering." The frown the King gave the golden man was closer to a petulant child than an angry king. Darius turned to Emma.

"Where are your men?" He asked. At the mention of them, she felt her blood begin to boil. He was not fit to even think about them let alone utter words about them.

"You lied to me." She got straight to the point. Darius laughed.

"I do it all the time," he shrugged, "to which lie are you referring to, Darya?"

"They had magical protection. A woman with short blonde hair."

"Ah yes, an Iberian sorceress Azara hired. How did it go?"

"My men are dead!" Emma spat, taking a step nearer to the throne. "Why did you not tell me?" Darius's lip curled at the thought.

"We thought it would be fun to leave you a little surprise. It seems you dealt with it fine, my future queen seems to be in one piece."

"My men?" Emma's eyes blazed. Darius rolled his eyes.

"Collateral damage. Don't worry, you will get your revenge on them soon—"

"Collateral damage?! My brother is dead because of you!" Emma suddenly lunged for the throne, one foot landing on the first step.

"Rumple." Darius's playful mood had been replaced with cold eyes. Emma was flung back away from the throne, crying out as sharp pain clawed through her body. Her tattoos were as if lit with blue fire, seething and clenching at her skin. "You are not king. You do not make the decisions. I let Azara kill your men because I want him to think he has won. I want him to think he can defeat anyone, even the Black Swan, and them I'm going to have you bring him to his knees! Then once this civil disobedience is put to rest I'm going to wed my wife and take her myself, then give her to my men to whore with like the witch she is! And you will obey my every command, and suffer in silence like the good dog that you are Darya, because dogs...they are loyal to their masters." Darius stood and delivered his speech with cold utterance.

Emma screamed as Rumple upped the torture with every sentence the king spoke. She felt her body burn like it had been lit with Greek fire and thrown into a boiling vat of thick oil. Her muscles had clamped and were seizing uncontrollably, her own will a small but determined light in the thick fog.

._.

Regina relaxed in the hot bath for a few moments more, leaning back in the tub. She was bathing outside on the veranda of her rooms, enjoying the desert sunset. Her eyes closed and she sighed, breathing in the air. It was strange how a bath could relax her, no matter what was going on in her life. Now, only if I had a bit of that cider from the crisp apples of my tree, she mused. Suddenly a sharp cutting pain, like a paper cut, sliced through her finger. Regina hissed in surprise and discomfort and brought her hand from where it had been resting on the lip of the tub to inspect it. It was fine, almost completely healed from where it had been cut on the arrowhead while trying to remove it from the Swan's shoulder. Yet it was searing her with pain. Confused, Regina sucked on it to try and ease the pain, and still had the tip of her finger in her mouth when the servants came to dress her for dinner.

Rich clothes dyed a deep purple; it was of a light and breezy Persian material in the style of her own Greece: a long and complementing toga. Her arms where left bare up to the biceps where wide gold upper arm bracelets were placed. A complimentary necklace of several layers of gold vines hung from her neck and her feet were adorned with matching purple silk slippers.

Next, her hair was oiled and combed into am intricate braid and perfumed along with her neck and wrists. Finally, her face was done up and a small leaf of mint was given to her to chew as they left the room. It was a long walk to the dinner hall as it was several stories down amongst the expansive gardens of the castle. By now the pain in her finger had faded to a dull throb, which she was thankful for. She didn't want the pain to hinder her and make handling utensils clumsy at her first dinner with the king. Nervousness twisted her stomach, what if he saw right through her and guessed her real intentions?

They passed under an arbor into a large garden. Stone pathways meandered through like small rivers, cool and quiet. Large fruit trees offered shade form the setting sun, while shrubs and flowers dominated the lower levels. Every so often a statue or fountain would break up the green, but it was mostly wild and untamed, which appealed to her. "The dining room is just around the corner and through a small courtyard Lady Regina. Please feel free to wander around and enjoy the scenery while the final preparations are made. When dinner is ready a servant will come find you. Will there be anything else?" Regina shook her head, already enamored with her surroundings.

"No thank you." To ease the nervousness in her stomach Regina let herself be caught up in the garden, bending to smell the fragrances of the flowers that caught her eye, and enjoying the sight of the sunlight shining through the leaves. She tried to find the calm before the storm. Regina was so focused on not focusing on anything that she soon realized she had gotten quite lost among the shrubbery. The gardens were extensive and immersive and she was afraid she had been swallowed up. The minutes ticked by and panic started to set in as no entrance or exit revealed itself to her hastening feet. She berated herself, the sorceress of Athens had gotten herself utterly lost in her own garden. She was about ready to dematerialize back to her rooms when a child's laughter rang out clear and strong from only a few paces ahead of her.

Hesitantly, Regina rounded the rather large bush obstructing her view and stopped cold. Her blood instantly boiled at the sight of the woman oblivious to her. A small brown haired boy, only 5 or 6, splashed away knee deep in the basin of a fountain, ruining his silks. His mother watched on, sitting on the lip of the fountain, laughing every time he splashed water towards her. From far away, Regina could only tell it was a woman because of her slightly made up face and her long cascading blonde locks, an interesting hair color for a Persian. Otherwise, she was dressed as a man from the neck down, which did something strange to Regina's stomach. The woman was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt that perfectly matched her eyes with a black embroidered vest, along with sturdy yet wispy black trousers and dark boots. All was connected by loops and loops of a dull gold and black sash pulled tightly into her waist. On top of that was a black belt studded with black gems that held a sword. The hand of the woman was casually resting on its silver hilt, both hands darkly garbed in smooth gloves. A tell-tale strong aura emanating from the woman labeled her a magic user and Regina instantly put up her guard, yet there wasn't anything remotely threatening about the scene before her. She did need help…and the woman was attractive. _Really_ attractive.

Regina slid forward from the shadow of the bush, "Ex-excuse me." Her words tumbled from her as those green eyes snapped up to meet her brown ones for the first time, the hand grasping the pommel of the sword just a bit tighter. The boy stopped playing in the water and just looked at her with a tilted face as she fully entered the courtyard. "I was on my way to the dinner, only I've seemed to have gotten myself lost." The woman visibly relaxed and slid off the fountain, hand moving from the sword to her hip instead. As she fully straightened Regina could finally take in all her muscular glory...and she took it all, gladly. There was something about the taller woman that seemed so familiar and inviting, like she had known her before. Then, when Regina thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, the woman smiled. At her. Just a small, half smile, but it was enough to transform her face from gorgeous to angelic. Of course, Regina didn't let her flustered state reach the surface, which was still calm and collected, if a little apologetic for interrupting what had obviously been family time.

"That's easy to do here, these gardens are only surpassed by the ones in Babylon, or so I'm told."

"Mama!" The woman turned to the outstretched hands of her son and lifted him over the tall lip of the fountain. He ran over to Regina and with a big genuine grin he stuck out his hand. "I'm Henry! You MUST be my grandpa's new wife!" Regina was instantly charmed by his openness and obvious zest for life. She took his hand and curtsied her most graceful curtsy, and was awarded with an even bigger smile.

"I'm Regina, nice to meet you Henry."

"I can show you the way to dinner! It's gunna start any minute! Lemme just get my shoes!" He tugged on the hand he still held and started dragging her over to the fountain, only to be stopped by another hand coming to rest on their clasped ones. Regina shivered.

"Henry, this is not the way I've showed you to behave around a lady." The boy let go of her hand a slightly hung his head. "Apologize and go get your shoes."

"I'm sorry L-Lady Regina." He said, stumbling over the unfamiliar title.

"It's ok, Henry. You can still escort me to the dinner if you wish." His face brightened immediately and he pranced off to retrieve his shoes.

"I apologize again for my son's behavior, he's just excited. He' s been waiting to meet you for a while now. I'm Darya, but you may call me Emma." The woman bowed slightly. Regina returned it also with a bow, which had the other woman raising an interested eyebrow ever so slightly. "I must admit, I've been waiting awhile to meet you as well. You are just as beautiful as they say." A complement like this from anyone other than the woman before her wouldn't have fazed Regina in the slightest, yet since it was given with the steady gaze from those green eyes, it had her almost floundering for a response.

"Thank you." Was all she could get out. Regina played chance and gave her a small smile, getting another from the radiant blonde. Why do I suddenly feel like a maiden again? Regina thought. Her body was buzzing.

"Follow me!" Suddenly Henry was back, almost making her jump out of her skin. They set off in a quiet companionable silence, the small boy leading the way. So many questions and emotions swirled in her head about the tall woman striding confidently next to her, yet they all had to be pushed aside at the sight of the open-air dining gala that miraculously appeared in front of her only a few turns in the garden later. Braziers had spits with roasting pigs sizzling over the flames. Servants scurried around with pitchers of chilled wine, cheese, and fruits as guests reclined on pillows around low tables. Platters of meat, vegetables and breads sat side by side with goblets of wine and bowls of sauce in one disorganized disarray. Regina found that she needn't have worried about the cutlery, for besides the carving knife there was none. Guests just picked off what they wanted and ate with their hands. The loudest and most ornamented table sat right at the center of the dining hall, where the king, his son and adviser, and all his favorite nobles sat drinking and laughing. The king looked no older than 35, although she knew that he was well over 50. Clearly, he had been having his adviser or the Black Swan mask the aging process. He was handsome enough, but no amount of attractiveness could hide the cold glint to his eye or the cruel set of his jaw.

At the sight of Regina walking in with Emma and Henry, King Leopold stood with goblet in hand and toasted his future wife. "Ah, there you are my little creature! I thought I might have to send my whole army in there to find you! Come sit, sit! You must be hungry after such a long journey." He spoke as he stuffed roast pig into his mouth. And they wonder why we call them barbarians, Regina thought as she sat on one of the pillows, across from her lord king. Emma sat to the direct right of the king. Because it had been empty before she sat, even though it was an otherwise full table, Regina surmised it was her usual seat. Not even Rumpelstiltskin or his own son had tried to sit there. Interesting. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my firstborn, Xerxes, or John, you can call him." Regina nodded in his direction. "You've already met Rumple…and it seems you've also met my adopted daughter, Emma, as well." That explained the hair. Across the table their eyes met again, but this time there was something guarded in the blonde's eyes, something tense. She was not as open as she had been in the garden alone with her son.

Regina frowned slightly at this observation. "It's very much a pleasure to meet you. Especially you, King Leopold." She replied, surveying the food options in front of her. Greasy bore…greasy carrots…grease covered grapes….a servant attempted to serve her wine but the king waved him off saying, "hold on, we are waiting for one more." Regina rolled her eyes inwardly as he said this with wine sloshing over the brim of his own goblet, though no one dared point that out. Oblivious to the politics of the table, Henry had immediately started tucking in when he had set down. Regina gave him a small smile from where he waved to her from beside his mother. "Ah, here they are. I think you'll be pleased Regina. After all you must be close after all you've been through together." Regina turned her head to view who was walking in to the banquet. It wasn't the Swan, as she had expected, it was her mother.

"Regina," Cora smiled as she walked over, "welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's heart was beating so fast it was almost painful; she was sure everyone at the table would hear it. She resisted the urge to duck her face or cover herself as her eyes met Regina's again. It was so different, so electrifying, to know when she was looking at her she could see her too. Her every feature, every emotion was now exposed to the woman across the table form her. In the garden, when she had stepped out unexpectedly Emma had almost had a heart attack, followed by a very powerful urge to run. If it hadn't been for Henry, she would have definitely cut her losses and made for the door. Yet when she had finally been standing face to face with the most gorgeous woman in the four corners of the earth, the compliment she had been dying to say had clawed it's way up her throat and spilled nervously from her lips.

"Mother." Regina replied evenly as Cora sat down at the table. Her face remained impassive but Emma could tell by the flicker of surprise in Regina's eye that she had been thrown off. Emma didn't know what history these two had, but she could tell it wasn't a happy one. She wouldn't have caught the dark look if she hadn't spent the last couple of weeks secretly memorizing every expression the woman had to offer. Regina was sitting down to a meal with her torturers just as Emma was. Pushing down the urge somehow reassure Regina, Emma remained impassive and turned her attention to the table, ignoring even her still painfully beating heart.

"Goodness my girl, I thought you would be happy to see me. I thought you might enjoy having a familiar face to help you during the preparations for the wedding. It is after all, at the end of this week. Both of the woman's eyebrows shot up at this comment.

"In five days?" Regina tried not to frown. The brunette began to feel slightly nauseous.

"There is no time to waste, the world has been holding its breath ever since you disappeared into that dessert. It's about time to put them out of their misery, don't you think?" Cora didn't give any time for Regina to respond, clapping her hands to interrupt Regina's answer. "Shall we eat?" She looked to Darius, who nodded. Servants approached the table and filled their wine cups; the meal had begun. "I must say Regina, you must have really taken my advice to heart. Look at you, marrying a king. Your father would be very proud." The sour expression that briefly flitted across the brunette's face told Emma Regina did not like her mother talking about her father.

"Thank you mother, I only live to please." It seemed Emma wasn't the only one who heard the note of poison and sarcasm in the response, because Cora frowned slightly. Tactfully she turned the conversation away.

"I can't help but think this little troublesome rebellion by Azara will put a damper on things. What is your plan to deal with that, King Darius?" The king smiled and looked to Rumple to answer.

"The king has already made plans regarding that traitor," Rumple replied in his slippery voice, "they will be dealt with before the week's end, my lady." Cora nodded. The table fell blessedly silent as the woman took a sip of her wine. Emma took this chance to sneak a glance at Regina, who oddly, was looking at her, gazing intently. Emma shivered under her gaze, and instead of meeting it she took a hunk of meat in her hand and bit into it.

"Still, I fear for my daughter's safety while that traitor is at large, can't she have some sort of personal guard until he is brought to submission? They've already tried assassination once, what's to stop them from trying again?"

"You would like her to have a bodyguard?" Darius stroked his chin.

"Preferably the Black Swan, I hear he was trained by Rumple, so he must be adequate." Cora answered tersely. Darius shook his head at this, Rumple was sitting quietly with his hands linked and inside his long sleeves, silently watching the proceedings.

"I'm sorry, but the Black Swan is unavailable. He can't track the traitors and babysit Regina at the same time…fortunately, my adoptive daughter Emma is a very capable magician who was also trained by Rumple. Maybe not to the extent of the Black Swan, but she is very clever. In fact, she is the head of the castle guard. Regina will have nothing to worry about." Cora raised her eyebrow at the young blonde sitting across from her.

"A woman the head of the castle guard?"

"I prefer to have people loyal and trustworthy to me to be in charge of my personal safety. She has been with me since a wee babe and has no other allegiance but to me. She has been well trained." Emma couldn't help but feel like that last comment was directed more to the blonde herself then in an effort to convince her mother.

"There is also the added bonus that she _is_ a woman...despite appearances. She will be able to follow Regina everywhere, without causing indecency." Rumple spoke up. Cora sat in silence for a minute, contemplating. Half of Emma wanted her to desperately decline the offer, being around Regina 24/7 would be the world's greatest torture to her, yet the other half begged her desperately to say yes. Not being around her could just possibly be worse. The entire time Regina had been silent, seeming impervious to the conversation that revolved around her. Apparently, Cora could make decisions about her daughter without her daughters input and that she actively did. Their relationship must be even more strained then what is obvious, Emma thought.

"Fine, I shall concede, but if anything should happen to her while under your care," her eyes turned to bore into Emma's, "I will make your life a living hell." Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, it already was. Had this woman known who she actually was she would not dare to make such threats. Emma nodded towards her.

"Of course my lady, I will protect her like she was my own." At the pledge, Emma watched Regina's dark eyes blink a couple of times as her promise flowed over her. Regina's eyes held sharp interest as they flicked up to meet her own. Then she sharply stood up.

"I am tired of the journey, and would like to retire for the night. I bid you all a good night's sleep." Regina bade them farewell in a clear voice, bowing to the king. She then walked away, not even looking behind her. Emma looked confusedly at Rumple, who gestured for her to follow after Regina. "I guess I start right now." Emma grumbled under her breath, mussing Henry's hair affectionately before picking herself up off the floor. Grabbing some grapes to go, she quickly caught up to Regina with long strides just as they reentered the castle. Regina looked at her from the corner of her eye, but did not turn her head as Emma came to walk just behind her shoulder.

They traveled in silence before Emma finally attempted to break it. "So how do you like the castle?" She asked.

"It's beautiful." Regina replied, glancing briefly at her.

"And the king?" Emma pushed. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You are quickly swimming into treacherous waters Emma." Emma raised her hands in surrender. They began to climb a staircase.

"Sorry, I thought since we are going to spend a lot of time together I should ask. He is my father you know."

"Yet I get the sense you love him just as much as I love my mother." Was the brunettes barbed reply. Emma was silent to that one, not containing any words about Darius that wouldn't set the tattoos on her back burning with pain.

"I noticed." Emma replied.

"It's complicated."

"It always is…"

"I don't feel like sharing. Gods, you're my bodyguard, not my therapist!" Regina prickled, her footsteps had just a bit more force to them.

"Sorry." Emma replied. Only an hour or two in with this woman and she had already apologized more to her then all the other times in her life combined. Regina grunted and they continued in silence until her footsteps became unsure, starting to lag. "It's this way." Emma took the lead, noticing. She knew Regina would rather lead them in circles then admit she didn't know where she was going.

"So Henry is your son."

"Yes." Emma replied, "what about him?" Regina's voice was hesitant, but no less shy or apologetic as she answered.

"He is quite old for such a young woman as yourself." She replied. Emma sighed.

"Now who is swimming in treacherous waters?" She asked, with a hint of teasing in her voice. Regina was silent behind her, but Emma could feel her eyes burning into the back of her skull as they walked. "I was married off at 15 to a neighboring lord. It didn't end well. Henry's father died."

"Did you love him?" Regina asked. Emma sighed again and turned to face the shorter woman, hand resting languidly on the hilt of her sword. "I was a child, I didn't even meet him until our wedding day, and we were only married a week before he and his father were killed by an assassin. I barely knew Baelfire, let alone loved him." Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma's vehement words.

"It sounds you are more upset at him then the assassin who killed him." Regina replied. Emma's eyes met her boots, face veiled by her hair.

"What kind of man would willingly take advantage—I was so young…." Regina's eyes crinkled in a hint of concern before she wiped that look off her face as Emma squared her shoulders. "It was a long time ago. Let's go." Regina nodded and they started moving again, climbing the second staircase that led to the throne room. Emma took a left and led her down a long corridor with open windows on the left side. Silk marron curtains fluttered in the evening breeze as the first stars started twinkling in the heavens. Emma could tell form Regina's face that she had another burning question on her tongue, but was too polite to ask.

"Go ahead and ask, my lady." Emma chuckled. She heard Regina's surprised intake of breath. Emma slowed so Regina could walk beside her. They had somehow slowed to the pace of a friendly stroll, it no longer had the purpose of getting from A to B, yet strangely neither woman seemed to mind.

"Do many women dress like men in Persia?" Regina asked finally. "It's very unusual." It was not a question Emma had been expecting, so a surprised laugh escaped her. Regina frowned at Emma, annoyance clear as day. "It was not meant to be funny." She said.

"I'm sorry." Emma chuckled. "I was just surprised. You asked it with such seriousness."

"I was serious…I _am_ serious." Regina frowned. Emma chuckled again.

"Trust me, I know." She replied lightly. "To answer your question, no. It's uncommon and rare, but given my job it would be unpractical to wear dresses. Anything could happen at any time, so it is practical that I ware men's clothes as my daily garb." Still chuckling, Emma escorted her to her door a couple of turns and hallways later. She opened it, but did not step inside. Maids were busy inside preparing her chambers for bed. Regina faced her at the entrance.

"Thank you for escorting me here…and I'm glad you took such amusement from my curiosity." The tone was straightforward but Emma detected a hint of playfulness and sarcasm in those dark eyes. Emma nodded and stepped back.

"I'll ask the maids to prepare a room for me next door. If you need anything during the night, do not hesitate to come to me." The blonde woman turned to leave but another question crawled up Regina's throat, unbidden, which stopped Emma in her tracks.

"Have we ever met before? I feel like I know you somehow?" Emma paused, then looked over her shoulder at the dark brunette standing at her doorway.

"If we had ever met before, it would have been impossible for me to forget." Emma replied before striding away. The blonde's words seemed to hit the brunette and sink into her skin.

Regina felt it as Emma's words blossomed warmth inside her; she watched until the lone figure disappeared around a corner. Then she turned into her room, closing the door behind her. Her maids dutifully dressed her for bed, and then exited, no longer required. Regina walked towards the large vanity in the corner of her room. Waving her hand across the surface and mumbling a spell, the two worried faces of David and Mary Margaret appeared into existence. "Gods Regina, it's been forever." The short haired woman spoke. "We thought you might have gotten into trouble."

"I have been in trouble. The journey across the desert turned out to be perilous at best, and took longer than planned. I've only just arrived at the castle today. I almost died several times just trying to get here."

"But you've made it," David replied, "did you see your contact?" Regina nodded.

"He was exactly where he was supposed to be."

"Good, as we've said before, he's there to pass any material items you would like to send to us or for emergencies support if things get difficult. His name is Robin and he's posing as an accomplished blacksmith in the smithy district, pretty close by to the castle."

"So, any news? Tell us of your journey." Mary Margret asked. Regina recounted the trip with as much detail as she could from beginning to end. The whole telling took so long she was forced to pull up a chair to ease her tiring legs.

"I'm surprised you made it through all in one piece." David raise his eyebrows.

"Surprisingly, it's all because of the Swan I'm alive." Regina only slightly gritted her teeth at the admittance. "He might not actually be the menace we think he is. There is a lot more going on than just a man following orders, I'm sure. He does it almost…begrudgingly, though he hides it well. And there is another being, one more threatening then even him. Leopold's adviser, Rumpelstiltskin, he is powerful magician and also the Black Swan's teacher."

"That is new information. Are you sure?"

"I could feel his slimy dark magic the moment I stepped into the castle, it's that powerful. My mother is here as well, unexpectedly early." Both the Spartans eyebrows rose at this admission.

"What is she doing there?" Snow asked.

"Could she be trying to get her own revenge on the Persian empire for the death of her husband?" David added. Regina shrugged.

"She is a vengeful person. I guess I'll have to figure this out, though, we will need to be more careful. She knows me, she could figure this all out."

"Be careful then. Are you any closer to discovering who the Black Swan is?" Snow White interrupted.

"No. That secret is hidden well. Even after weeks of travelling with him I'm no closer than when I started, but I have learned a few things. He's young, and Leopold uses him as a mixed assassin/glorified paper boy to complete any personal missions of his. I don't even know if he lives in the castle or not." The two nodded.

"Anything else you wish to report?" David asked. Regina hesitated, then spoke.

"Yes. There is also a strange woman here. She is a magician, and also trained by Rumple. She could be dangerous." Both frowned at this.

"Strange, no reports of his court ever mentioned such a woman."

"Apparently, she's his adopted daughter. She's also the head of his castle guard."

"Interesting, such a prestigious position would have been noted by my spies."

"Well, she's only just been promoted since Graham's death in the desert. It could be that your spies messages just haven't reached you yet."

"Yes, but there was never a mention of a daughter, even an adopted one, in our reports."

"I'll look into it. She's been assigned to my person as a guard, so I should be able to get to know her better."

"What's her name?" Regina hesitated again, for just a split second, before she uttered it.

"Emma."

._.

Emma cringed inwardly as Rumple invaded her personal space from where they were hidden in some shrubbery. "Did you find anything else on Azara's men you think is important?" he asked. Emma felt the scrap of paper she had hidden near her breast burn a hole through her shirt.

"Nothing." She replied. "How am I supposed to find them and look after Regina at the same time. Darius said it himself at the table, it's impossible." She said, desperate to change the subject.

"Cora's a fool, she cannot see beyond her own privileged, stinking rich nose. She would never guess the king's own advisor would stoop so low as to do some of the dirty work himself." Rumple replied. "You focus on keeping her alive, soon she will be defenseless." Emma frowned.

"Why?" She asked. He chuckled. Suddenly Rumples head cocked to the side, his eyes distant.

"She's using magic. The detector spell I placed in her room have just fired off." Emma grit her teeth, why was Regina being this stupid? The people already hate her enough for just possessing magic, let alone using it. "On second thought, keep her alive, and spy on her. This just doesn't sit well with me." Rumple commanded.

"Of course." Emma replied. "Now can I go tuck in my son?" Rumple nodded absentmindedly. Still focusing on whatever data his spells were feeding him. Emma slipped away before he changed his mind. Quickly, she carried herself to Henry's room, and entered. He was just climbing into the large bed in his room, a young maid helping him up with a smile. "Thank you Nikita, I'll take it from here." She announced her presence to the room. The maid smiled and bowed.

"Of course my lady." Henry's personal nurse maid walked out the door. Emma knelt beside the side of the bed as Henry snuggled down into his covers.

"I'm glad your back." He smiled, turning on his pillow to look at her.

"I am too Henry. It was a long journey."

"Where did you go this time?" He asked excitedly.

"Greece, to Athens."

"Really?!"

"It was so green, Henry, you'd never believe it. It was so beautiful." She talked and talked about his favorite place, describing it in detail so his imagination could picture it.

"What did the sea look like?" Henry asked, one he grew tired of hearing about Athens.

"Very blue, and big." Emma chuckled. "In fact, I got you something." She pulled a small shell from her pocket and handed it to him. He twisted the soft pink shell in his fingers, inspecting it in the low evening light. It was a couple of inches long, conical, and pointy at one end, resembling a unicorn horn. He turned back to her.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Graham, Momma. I bet he loved seeing the sea too." Emma choked back tears as she kissed his forehead and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"I know you are sweetheart, but accidents happen. I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She rose and left his room, collapsing outside it against the empty corridor wall. She felt so helpless. In the darkness, she left the tears run down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello All, thank you for all your lovely comments, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Thank you all for your patience when I update late. I am a senior college student, and it's been a rough few weeks with midterms, and transitioning to online class because of COVID. **

When Regina opened her door the next morning, she was not greeted by Emma as she had expected, but by three burly, stone-faced immortals. Her surprise and disappointment was quickly masked by a face of indifference. "Where is Emma?" She asked as they escorted her to the eating hall.

"She had a few things to take care of before she assumes the role of your person. She asks that you have patience and forgive her for leaving your side for a few hours while she wraps things up. She does remind you that if you are in peril, she can quickly be by your side using her magic, so do not be frightened while she is away." Regina hmphed.

"Frightened? I can take care of myself." She scoffed under her breath. When she reached the open-air dining hall of last night it was sparsely populated. Most had apparently eaten, or had no interest in eating. Regina scanned the area and was surprised to see Henry, eating at a table while his nurse maid fussed over him, trying and failing to make him eat some greens. Chuckling, she veered toward him and as she approached his table he saw her and his face lit up. "Regina!" He greeted her as she sat down. His maid backed up to a respectful distance as she made herself comfortable.

"May I join you, young prince?" She asked. He snickered at the title.

"No one calls me prince, Regina." He giggled. She made a face, 'flabbergasted'.

"Well that's what you are, you should be called by your title. Honestly, the manners of these people." She exaggerated her words and features, setting him into another fit of giggles.

"Don't let my mamma hear you." He giggled, drinking some orange nectar from a cup. Regina fiend looking over both shoulders, then leaned in.

"I won't tell her if you won't." She whispered. He nodded vigorously. Regina settled for a few fruits and vegetables, as well as a small piece of toast and that delicious drink the Swan had introduced her to. Henry made a face as he surveyed her breakfast choices. Regina chuckled. "you don't like these?" She asked, pointing at her leafy vegetables. He shook his head. "Well if you don't eat them, you won't grow to be strong."

"Can I be as strong as momma?" He asked. Regina rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Stronger. I saw what she had for dinner last night." They both laughed before Henry reluctantly ate a few spinach leafs. His nursemaid looked like she might faint from gratitude. Regina sipped some coffee, taking in the morning, until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Can I try some?" He asked, pointing to her cup.

"Sure." She let him take a small sip, and watched as his nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Still don't like it." He wiped at his tongue comically. Regina shrugged.

"Maybe it's an acquired taste?" She offered.

"It's my mom's favorite drink in the whole world." Regina looked in surprise at her cup.

"This?" She asked.

"Coffee? Yeah, that and pastries." Regina chuckled, that sounded so…well…_Emma_. "I can take a couple spinach but I can't do that and coffee." Henry dutifully crunched down a few more leafy greens.

"Well, as my mother says, 'everything in moderation'." Henry laughed.

"Try telling that to my momma at the wedding banquet. I guarantee the first thing she will do is head for the cake table."

"Regina!" Regina rolled her eyes at the sound of Cora's greeting. The woman abruptly appeared sat down at their table. Clearly by the shocked expression on Henry's face she had teleported using magic.

"Mother, can you please refrain from using magic here? It makes people uneasy."

"What, like you last night? Honestly, I thought I'd taught you better than that." Cora bit back, buttering some toast primly." Regina's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought I isolated the room?" She replied.

"Clearly not." Cora replied. "Why where you using magic so late last night?" Regina thought quickly.

"My idiotic maids didn't prepare my bed properly, it was cold as ice, so I warmed it up." Cora frowned.

"In the desert, dear? I would have thought a cool bed would be a blessing." Regina shrugged.

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Well, I came in hopes we would get a chance to talk about the wedding. Darius has let me take over the decorating. Do you have any preference for colors?" Cora dismissed the topic with a flutter of a hand. Next to her, Henry rolled his eyes.

._.

Emma urged the large black warhorse under her to go faster. They were like a dark streak flying over the ground as they circled Susa for the third time that morning. Both horse and rider were covered in sweat, but for two very different reasons. She was riding on the very limit of Rumples leash on her. If it had been material, it would be steel hard with tension as she pushed it to its limits. Last night she had gotten no rest as she paced the corridors near where Regina was sleeping. Regina. The woman both excited her and filled her with dread. Her heart couldn't take much more. She had been containing it for months, but now that she had no mask to hide behind, she didn't know how much longer she could last under that heady gaze that seemed to consume her.

She could not sit still when she knew Darius had awful plans for her. Know what they were she did not, but she did know anything he had in store would not be good. The whole world thought her a strong warrior, reaping glory for Persia and its king. They knew nothing of the real Black Swan, the chained dog, the tortured husk sent out to soil the world with his plots. The coward who couldn't even warn, let alone save, the woman—Ahura save her—the woman she had feelings for. Emma reigned in the stallion and collapse into a heap near a stream, dunking her head into its cold embrace.

They had put a gag order on her, more complicated than the usual one. She couldn't speak against her king, she couldn't speak about the Swan, unless to utter lies, she couldn't warn her. Every time she had tried, the thought had been in her head all during the dinner the night before. Get up, shout for her to run. She was eating with the people who had plans to bring her harm, but her vocal chords would freeze before the words were even fully formed in her mind. Rumple would glance her way with a sneer, hot flames licking her skin in a reminder. When she had dropped her off at her door, Emma had resisted the urge to grab her and hold her tightly to her chest and fight their way out of the city. But that was forbidden too. She could not even think of lifting a hand in harm against the king, and she had to smile and bow as he ran his infecting course through the world.

But one thing she could do, one thing she would do, would be to come face to face with her feelings. No more running. No more hiding behind her mask. There had to be a way to help her, to save them all. Emma pulled her head out of the stream, gasping, and sat back on the bank, bringing the scrap of paper she had found in the canyon into the light. _Supposed spy for the Greek rebellion_…it all made sense. After reading those few words Regina's behavior and actions had been clear. The defensive attitude, the drive, the determination. Of course they would use a beautiful, powerful witch to spy on Darius. What didn't make sense to her was why _Regina_ was that witch. Why would Regina choose to surround herself with enemies and bed a man she didn't love, after all, it's not like she was in want of money or prestige. Socially and financially, she had nothing to gain form this marriage. What was her motivations?

Emma hoped she could figure those out before those very reasons got the brunette killed.

Emma had been spending her entire life trying to defy her father, finding ways to bend his rules. There were loopholes, and Emma was going to find them. She let the scrap of paper float away on the stream. Getting back to her feet, she took a deep breath, mounted her horse, and rode back to the castle. Once there, she inquired about Regina's whereabouts and was surprised to find her with Henry at the fountain he loved. She was not only there with him, but had her feet delicately dangling in the water as she sat at the lip of the pool. Emma had never seen her look so happy or carefree as she watched them play together. Emma witnessed that beautiful smile she had come to realize Regina reserved only for Henry. That smile did something to her. Made her warm, but, also, whole. Saddened to break apart their fun, but knowing it was desperately necessary, Emma approached.

"Regina." The woman's head whipped up at the sound of her voice, and surprised eyes and a small smile that was quickly hidden by the indifferent smirk Emma was so familiar with. As she came closer Regina crossed her arms and adopted a defiant posture that would have looked intimidating if her throne wasn't the side of a fountain.

"My bodyguard has finally decided to do her duty and guard my body." Regina greeted her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We both know you need little help in that area." Regina's eyes became a little confused and thrown off by the unexpected compliment. "Well I'm here now, not that that would really make a difference. Don't you have some studying to do, Henry?" Emma turned her eyes to her guilty looking son who was sitting up to his waist in water. He giggled and quickly got up from under his mother's glare.

"Bye Regina!" He waved as he clambered over the rim of the fountain and scampered off to who knows what mischief. Emma turned to one of the bodyguards she had assigned Regina this morning.

"Make sure he gets to his teacher…and take his shoes." The guard bowed and ran after the small brunette boy with a pair of dripping shoes in his hand. Emma offered her arm to Regina and she took it gratefully as she stepped from the fountain. "I thought I might give you a full tour of the castle, since it will be you knew home?" Emma suggested. Regina looked doubtful.

"The castle is huge." She replied without much enthusiasm.

"Just the highlights then." Emma chuckled, pulling her away from the fountain. "You may leave us." She waved off the extra guards. "First, the gate." Regina made no comment but lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Emma escorted her quickly until they stood right next to a ballista on the parapet wall. "These walls are 14 feet thick and 29 feet high. There are 8 ballista's on each side of the wall and at any given time there could be from 200 to 250 men on duty. There is a rotation every hour and a shift change every five. The gate is made of iron and can only be breached using a minimum of 1800 pounds of force. Are you getting all this?" Emma turned to Regina, who was so blown away she could only nod. "In case of an attack an alarm would be sent through the castle and in less than 10 minutes the walls would be full of at least 500 men. This does not include any from the outer wall, which boasts a host of over 3,000 men at any given time. If you did not know, most of our army is contract, or standby, if you will. Most of our soldiers have no other occupation. When we need them for war they fight, but in times of peace they can do as they please as the crown supports them with a set wage."

"A little pricy, don't you think?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"We see more war than peace, Regina. This marriage of yours will bring the first peace we've had in over 9 years. That, along with the fact that their equipment is mostly self-bought, it seems to work well for the empire." Regina frowned at this.

"9 years of war?" Emma sighed.

"The empire does not expand itself, and can only expand upon other's ground…anyway, as I was saying, many of our soldiers are not even in duty that are stationed here, in a time of attack, Susa could muster forces ranging—"

"Emma, what is all this?" Regina asked, interrupting her. "Its like you are preparing me for war, not giving me a tour. This is not information one would normally get." Emma met her dark eyes.

"You will be Queen, you should know these things. Besides," Emma gave her a light grin, "I thought you'd appreciate a fresh take on a castle tour. I am, in fact, the head of the castle guard. This is all I know how to do." Emma took Regina's arm and led her strolling across the wall. Regina snorted.

"I highly doubt that." Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Those clothes didn't put themselves on your body this morning, did they Emma?" She chortled. The blonde rolled her eyes, pulling Regina just a little bit closer.

"Leave it to you to reply with a snarky comment where someone else more chivalrous would have placed a compliment." She replied. Regina laughed again.

"Leave it to you to come up with a witty response where others would have failed." She amended with a small smile. There was something about this woman that made Regina want to replace all her barbs with honey. Or at least coat them in honey.

"Much better." Emma patted the hand on her arm good naturedly. "Ready to see the rest of the castle?"

"And get to hear more about its boring defenses?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"_All_ of its defenses." Regina just missed the intense set of the blonde's jaw and the determined look in her eye.

._.

Dinner that night was an uneventful affair. Darius and Rumple were nowhere to be seen, and without the king many nobles had opted to dine at home. Exhausted from her long day of wedding planning, Cora had retired early to her bedchamber. So it ended up by chance that it was just Henry, Regina, and Emma eating together that night. The table was filed with content munching as the trio felt no pressure to instigate conversation, all hungry from their long days. Emma took this opportunity to discreetly watch Regina as she ate, which she secretly loved to do.

Unused to eating in this style, Regina's face would go from revulsion, to pity, to interest as she observed the other's table manners and struggled to uphold her own. Her hands would involuntarily flinch right before she would have to touch it. Her limbs showed their awkwardness as she had to carry her food in her hands to her mouth. And Emma loved every second; she loved watching Regina struggle with something, in a good way. The way juice dripped down her chin after biting a fruit really added to her refined image. Emma chuckled at this thought, earning a glare from the other woman.

"Don't think I don't see you laughing over there Emma. I'm not blind." Regina huffed, turning her face away so Emma couldn't see her faint flush of embarrassment. Henry lifted his head from his plate in interest, watching the two banter it out.

"I don't know what your referring to." Emma shrugged, stuffing her face with bread. Regina recoiled at the maneuver. "You know," Emma continued speaking around the bread in her mouth, "in Persian standards, you have bad table manners." Regina scoffed.

"How so?"

"You're not loud, you don't fart or burp your compliments to the chef, you don't use your elbows to warn your neighbors what's yours. Really your just about as inactive as that roasted toadstool you're eating." Regina rolled her eyes.

"If that's what I must aspire too, thank the gods I fall so short." She replied. Both the woman and her son laughed at this.

"Regina, I was thinking," Emma started.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to see a bit of the countryside?"

"Will there be more of 'you could park a siege instrument here' and 'that river over there is a natural defense'?" Regina chuckled. Emma smiled.

"I can't promise you I won't, but I thought we could bring Henry and a picnic lunch along. What do you say, kid?" Emma turned to her son. He nodded excitedly. Emma tuned back to Regina, only to find her eyes sparkling as well, though she tried to hide it. "Then its settled."

That night at Regina's door, Emma hesitated. The hole walk balk had been almost completely in silence, as the blonde had been deeply in thought, brooding and sighing every so often. When they finally reached her door, Regina could take no more.

"What is it?" She said, turning to the blonde. It was less of a question and more of a command. Emma looked up at her in surprise. Regina rolled her eyes.

"You've been brooding like a damned nesting bird the entire walk home." A small smile of those pale pink lips rewarded her.

"It's nothing." Emma turned her face away. "Goodnight Regina." Regina sighed, placing her hand on Emma's arm. The blonde looked up, surprised.

"I know I come off as coarse and insensitive sometimes, but I'd like to think of you as my friend Emma, you've been so nice these past few days." Emma smiled.

"I don't think you coarse and insensitive." Regina was glad the darkness hid her smile. "It's just Henry."

"What about him?"

"I just don't see him that much, is all, I'm afraid I'm not a very good mother. Just today I was watching him with you at the pool…the water seemed shallower today, and then I realized it was him. He'd grown, and I'd missed it." Emma sighed. She chuckled softy. "See, I told you. Nothing." Regina sighed.

"Oh Emma," She placed a hand on that toned bicep she liked so much. "Your feelings are never nothing." She didn't know what life this woman had led before she got here, but Regina got a sense that was the first time someone had ever said that to her. Instinctively Regina rubbed her thumb over Emma's arm in comfort. Emma's hand moved like it was going to come up to rest on top of hers, but then she hesitated and then dropped her arm completely. Regina couldn't help but feel a stab of disappointment.

"Goodnight Emma." Regina opened her door to step in side.

"Nice knife." Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, confused. Emma motioned to the knife Snow had given her before she left. It was hanging by the foot of her bed. "You would know, captain of the guard." Regina lifted a playful eyebrow, hearing Emma chuckle before she closed her door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Slowburn SwanQueen finally comes to an end! I hope it was worth the wait :) **

Regina yawned as she crossed the hallway to Emma's room late morning the next day. She had stayed up late writing out all Emma had told her about the battlements of the city and castle, and now had it safely tucked into her shirt in the form of a note. Per her observation from her mother, Regina knew it wasn't safe to use magic anymore. She would be forced to pass the information on physically.

Contrary to her indifferent and bored appearance, the minute Emma had started rambling off those facts with an excited air Regina had latched on to every word she said. Regina couldn't have gotten better information if she had investigated for weeks. Her seemingly random information about the castle in particular had highlighted a few of its weaknesses. Regina knew Emma had no idea what she had just done, but she felt like she could kiss her for it. Gathering information just might be a little easier than she had thought. She was about to knock on Emma's door, when she heard murmured voices coming through the wood.

Leaning in, she pressed her ear to the door. "Do you think it will be wise to take her so far from the city?" Rumple asked.

"It will keep her out of Azar's sights. I think being away from the castle for a day would be good."

"Wont his spies see you leave?"

"Not if we use the servant's entrance." Emma replied. Regina could almost picture the dismissive gesture Rumple made.

"Do as you please, but don't bring her back dead."

"I need you to increase my boundaries, master." She heard Emma mumble. Regina felt a flash of magic. "What have you found out about Azara's location?" Emma asked.

"Well, now that they know we have magic as well, they are more carefully hiding themselves then last time. We are close though, we will have them in our sights by the night of the wedding, hopefully."

"What do you intend for the Black Swan once you find them?" Emma asked. Rumple remained silent.

"When the time comes, be ready." He finally said. "Now go." There was another flash of magic and Regina knew he was gone. She heard Emma striding to the door and quickly ran back to her room. Right as she seated herself at her vanity, she heard Emma knock at her door.

"Come in." She said, pretending to fix her hair. Emma walked in with a small, forced smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Regina picked herself up, and Emma regarded her seriously for a second. Regina started to feel chills down her spine as the woman analyzed her. Did she know? But then Emma only laughed and smiled.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going to the mountains in a summer dress?" She asked. Regina looked down at her outfit.

"Why not? This is the desert, there can't seriously— "

"It's still cold." Emma laughed. "Pack some more furs and then we'll be on our way. I'll go check and see if Henry's ready." She turned to leave but Regina stopped her.

"Emma…I was wondering if we could stop at a blacksmith on the way out of town, I would like to order a gift for my lord king, for our wedding." Emma paused and looked at her. Something unreadable passed across her eyes before she nodded.

"Of course, my lady." She strode out of the room with her hand on the hilt of her sword, and left Regina's madly beating heart behind.

._.

Under the cover of a couple deep hooded cloaks, Emma and Henry waited for Regina astride a muscular stallion. Supplies for their outing were strapped to the back of the saddle, while Henry was firmly held in place in front of her by one strong arm. Under her hood Emma was simmering. The least Regina could do was try to be subtle about passing information. Two hooded figures on a richly bred horse and another inside did not classify as discreet. Townspeople were not stupid, and neither were Rumple's spies. Whoever Regina was working for, they clearly had not thought to give the woman any training on the subject. Emma just hoped that Regina's cover could hold until Emma could find a way to help her. Rumple had let them go, but was fully expecting them back by tonight, and if they didn't return, Emma knew what would happen, her tattoos tingling.

"Mom, what's taking her so long?" Henry asked from below her.

"Nothing sweetie. She's probably just picking out some intricate jewelry." Emma replied. She had seen the man who worked this shop. He had looked more Greek than she. To an untrained eye he could have passed, but her eyes had caught the awkward way his sash had been tied, how his turban was incorrectly looped. The unfamiliar way he handled his tools. It all bled Greek spy. Emma finally knew that scrap of paper was true and that hurt more than she had expected. Regina wasn't here to marry the king, and hadn't hesitated to use the information Emma had given her, taking it in all the while batting her dark eyelashes. She hadn't even waited the customary two days before passing the information on. Emma knew it's what she had wanted, she hadn't blindly given away that information, but for some reason it still hurt. It still felt like a betrayal. And it was humiliating that the Lion of Persia sat on her horse outside this forge knowing full well what was going on inside its four walls. How many innocent Persians would die from the information Emma had given them, when the time came?

"Ready?" Emma looked up, startled to see Regina already astride her horse. Her dark hair waved in the desert breeze; her dark eyes intently fixed on Emma's. Emma let a sigh escape her chest, Regina was just as innocent. She didn't deserve to be caught up in a war that was all Emma's doing. Emma knew she would betray her entire empire if it meant saving this one woman. What was Regina doing to her?

"Yes, lets ride." Emma kicked her horse and soon they were setting a good pace through the city. She had expected to meet with a little opposition at the gate, but they were allowed to proceed without a hitch, probably by the courtesy of her master. As Emma rode underneath the portcullis to the green pastures beyond, she felt Rumples hold on her slacken, distance weakening their connection. Emma let a smile grace her lips and the hood fall from her face as she nudged her horse into a gallop, golden hair streaming behind her. She heard Henry giggling from excitement as they sped up, but all she could do was watch how Regina was bent over her horses' neck, expertly blending with his movements as she passed them.

Henry clapped his hands as Regina showed off, jumping over a felled log without effort, quickly weaving in and out of the thin thicket she had ridden into. Emma was impressed by her horsemanship; Regina was well above the skills of the average rider. Emma could only watch as she demonstrated her prowess, seeming to fly across the ground. "You coming?" She shouted from far ahead, horse and rider moving as one.

Emma could only laugh and urge her horse faster, till they were riding neck and neck, legs occasionally touching. As the sun started its decent in the heavens, they started their ascent into the mountains. The dirt road was winding and narrow but they made good time. They had slowed to a fast walk as they climbed, breathing in the fresh air, enjoying the freedom. Emma wished it would last. When they reached the spot, Emma dismounted, followed by Regina, as she lifted Henry off the horse. She watched Regina take in the small wooded area off a small side road they had been traveling for a while. It ended on a bluff that overlooked the city and surrounding area, just as the sun was setting. "Wow." She breathed. Emma wordlessly started to set up their small picnic and build a fire. Regina enlisted Henry in helping her find firewood.

They settled down to a simple meal but Emma noticed Regina didn't care. The brunette was showing a side of herself Emma had never seen. Wrapped in her furs against the crisp mountain air, the woman was completely at ease relaxing in the dirt and eating with her hands around the small fire. Emma cast interested glances at her, trying to figure it out, until she realized Regina didn't care because she was happy. Her face glowed with contentment and ease. The older woman sat back on the blanket, leaning on her hands and her legs crossed, Henry warm between them. They watched the stars twinkle over Susa as the boy slowly fell asleep.

"Emma, may I ask you a personal question?" Regina asked. Emma swallowed.

"Sure." She replied, after some time.

"Do you know who your family was?" She asked. Emma shook her head.

"I have no memory of where I came from. I know Rumple brought me from across the sea as a small child, he says he found me in an abandoned hovel. My parents probably had left me to die." Emma said. "He told me that year he found me was the year a great famine spread through your lands."

"Your lands as well." Regina whispered. Emma frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Clearly you are of Greek or Spartan decent, maybe even Germanic. The land I come from is your land too." Regina turned to her. "You can dress Persian, you can eat Persian, but nothing you do can make you one." Emma frowned at this statement. Who was more Persian than she, who had slaughtered thousands of men in the name of Darius the Great. "…I can tell that you are still viewed like an outsider to your family. Your brother James hates you, your father does not love you, it's clear as day."

"You know not what you talk about, lady." Emma grit her teeth. From the corner of her eye she could see Regina as the woman turned toward her. The brunette had a strange look, almost soft, in her eyes. Emma was confused, where had this come from?

"After I am married you could come with me to visit my homeland." Regina reached around Henry and placed her hand on Emma's. "Our homeland. You and Henry would love it there, everything is so green, so vibrant. I see your eyes Emma, the longing, the torture. What keeps you bound to them?" What is she trying to do, get the Black Swan secret out of me? Emma thought. Rage filled her, did Regina had no boundaries when it came to gathering information for her 'friends'? Would she really sacrifice and betray their friendship for that? What she had seen today, the torture she had felt outside the forge, led her to believe it.

Emma stood abruptly, stomping out the fire so Regina couldn't see the angry tear that slipped from her eye. "You do not understand. I am Darya, princess of Persia, captain of the high castle guard, adopted daughter of Darius the Great. It does not matter what blood flows in my veins." She hissed. "He has chosen his champion; I will never be free." She added in venomous Persian. Emma turned away and started packing up their stuff with cold precise movements, strapping it to her saddle. She didn't hear Regina get up, or come to stand behind her, but she felt Regina's hot breath on her ear as the older woman wrapped a strong arm around her from behind, the other one resting on the blondes hip. Emma froze.

"I did not mean to make you upset Emma, I just want to help you." Regina replied in perfect Persian. Surprised, Emma's burning anger started to ebb. "You can be free." With those words, Emma leaned forward onto the side of her horse for support. Regina never broke her hold on her as Emma's shoulders shook with silent sobs she fought to contain. Emma was stunned that the woman could see through her so clearly, but then again, even when she had been wearing a mask, she had felt the same, Emma just couldn't hide behind it anymore. Regina ran soothing fingers through the blonde's hair. "Did you know that while Darya means 'sea', Emma means 'whole'?" Regina whispered comfortingly into her ear. "It's like there are two different people inside you, always fighting; there's always this silent battle within you that no one notices. Even though I have only known you a short time I can see it. And I sometimes feel the same…with my mother and her expectations of me. You don't have to be divided; you don't need to be strong all the time. You've done so much for me Emma, let me do this for you." Emma sniffled as she wiped her cheeks. She pulled away from Regina, considering the dark concerned eyes that were reflecting starlight while looking back at her. Words fought at her lips but at the same time Emma was speechless in front of this woman.

"Regina, I—"

"Mom?" Henry spoke drowsily, stirring. The two women sprang apart, Emma sniffing and clearing her throat.

"Yes Henry?"

"I'm cold, can we go home?" He rubbed his tired eyes, asking sweetly.

"Of course, my love." She replied. They quickly finished packing and headed down the mountain under the clear night sky. Their furs were increasingly ineffective against the cold as the night air began to set in. But Emma didn't mind, as Henry's head lolled sleepily in front of her, it gave her mind the clarity she needed to think. Though Henry fell asleep early into their journey home, the two women remained silent the entire way back. Emma deep in thought, and Regina too scared to pull her out of it. They didn't reach the castle gates until the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon.

After Henry got settled, Emma retired to the bath houses to soak the chill from her limbs. When she got there, the bathhouse was blessedly empty due to the early hour of the morning. She quickly undressed and waded into a small steaming pool, sighing, and leaning her head against the back of the pool as she sat up to her neck in bubbly hot water, her blonde hair piled in a bun on top of her head and her tattoos obscured by the water's turbulence. What had just happened? On one hand, Emma felt increasingly embarrassed over her behavior at the campfire, yet on the other she felt relief for the first time in a long time. She sighed, there was just something about that brunette that got to her. The sound of a door opening made her open her eyes. Regina walked in in a silk robe, hair similarly piled on her head, a towel carried neatly under one arm. "Emma." She said in surprise.

"Didn't think I took baths, did you?" Emma chuckled, but her joke did nothing to relive the smoldering unease in the room. Emma gulped as Regina unabashedly undid the knot on her robe and slipped from its embrace, the garment pooling in ripples at her feet. She slowly eased herself into the hot pool, cringing at the sting it gave her bare skin. She let her hair down and briefly dipped her head in, slicking her wet dark hair away from her face as she came back up. Regina knew she needed to apologize, she was afraid she had taken things too far, revealed too much of her affection for the blonde too fast. She hadn't known what came over her in the mountains, only that she had wanted Emma to know she wasn't alone. Regina approached the seemingly frightened woman, seeing her flinch when she neared her.

"Emma, I need to apologize." Regina whispered. Her dark hair floated free around her in the gentle current.

"For what?" Emma asked, her pained expression morphing into confusion." Regina frowned.

"I thought you were angry with me, I think I went too far. You haven't spoken at all since the mountains." She replied. Emma's heart fluttered as Regina moved just an inch nearer. They were still a good foot away from each other, but it seemed like there was not enough space, and too much space, all at once. Emma found it hard to breathe through the steamy air, her skin was burning and it wasn't from the hot water. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel embarrassed. Yet I feel lonely here and my feelings of kinship with you are important. I wanted to make sure you are ok." Regina whispered; eyes sincere. "Please Emma, forgive me." Emma's body shuddered. All at once she felt the words and feelings she had been dying to express since she first saw the woman claw at her tongue. She held them back.

"I don't know what happened, I'm not normally emotional." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Though you carry a sword Emma, you are undoubtedly a woman." Emma blushed under her dark gaze and cast her eyes to the water's surface. She was very aware of how naked she was right now. She felt her back press against the wall of the bath and realized she had backed up. Emma was slowly feeling more and more cornered by those piercing brown eyes. "What are you thinking Emma?" Emma bit her lip, she knew she was slowly entering the danger zone.

"I was thinking about your offer to see my homeland…it would be nice to see it with my own eyes." Regina felt a pang of sadness at her look, but also a flare of arousal at the way the blonde was biting her lip; as Regina searched her face for more clues she noticed Emma's eyes were slightly widened, and Regina realized Emma was nervous…probably with their proximity. In all truth, ever since she had seen the blonde sitting naked in the bath she had been becoming slowly aroused. Regina rolled her shoulders slightly and sat down close by. She watched the steam gentle roll of Emma's body as she listened to her…"—the ocean. I've always wanted to hear the roar in my ears. So different from the small streams we have here."

"I can take you," Regina heard herself interject, "as soon as I'm married, we should go." What am I saying?, she thought. I need to stay here and catalogue Susa's weaknesses. Yet Regina felt like she wanted to grab Emma and run. She rubbed her thighs together underwater, annoyed at how soft Emma's skin looked, how graceful the curves of her shoulders were. She watched green eyes widen in surprise.

"So soon Regina?"

Regina inched herself slightly closer to the blonde, she pressed her lips together as the rough edges of the stone rubbed the back of her thighs and sex. Emma's neck turned slightly to follow Regina's slight movement, and Regina watched trails of water trickle down over the woman's collar bone. Emma's eyes were slightly wider with barely concealed alarm at the brunette's slow movements; Regina liked it. She liked making Emma uncomfortable, she liked how she could effect the usually unreadable blonde. "What do you mean?"

Emma shifted uneasily. She knew Regina was moving closer and she was surprised when she realized she wanted her to. Emma knew she was doing her thing – that sexy Regina thing where you felt trapped under the claws of her spell. It felt the same as when she had seen her naked in the tent. "I mean you will have just gotten married. I think it would look improper for you to leave so soon."

Regina snorted. "I could never look improper." Emma licked her lips while taking a calming breath. She felt herself throbbing while her heartbeat quickened. What is she doing? Regina was aware she was too close, that she was all but in Emma's lap at this point. For some reason, she didn't care. A memory of Emma playing with Henry at the fountain flashed through her brain and Regina realized she had wanted this from the beginning. She had wanted Emma since the beginning.

"Well what of the king? Don't you want to spend time with him?" Emma tried to create some distance. Her breath hitched as she felt Regina's leg brush her own. Regina felt her need for Emma coil deep in her stomach, her heart beat frantically. What if I'm going too far? I've already pushed her emotionally. Yet Regina knew she was making Emma aroused. The blonde's eyes were so dilated they were almost black, her cheeks were flushed. Regina could see that Emma was shifting from leg to leg under the water as she unconsciously rubbed them together. Regina didn't need to feel her pulse to know that her heart was racing. Emma's shallow breaths caught the brunette's attention and her dark eyes turned towards where she knew the curves of Emma's breasts were, only concealed by water. Emma's cheeks were on fire as she watched Regina's eyes unashamedly caress her chest.

"I don't want to spend time with him." Regina's voice brought Emma back.

"Don't you want the king? He is said to be one of the handsomest men in Persia." Emma desperately tried to get Regina's attention on her and off her breasts. She could feel her nipples burning under that woman's gaze. It worked, and Emma sighed in relief until Regina's eyes flick back to her face and Emma realized having those eyes on her was worse. They were lit wholly with dark, coiled, wanton desire.

"I don't want the king." Regina replied slowly. Her body ached for Emma, she didn't know if she could hold on to her composure much longer. She watched Emma carefully. The blonde's eyes showed fear, and excitement, at her words. Emma's mouth was dry, she couldn't swallow. Regina had her fully and completely under her spell.

"What do you want?" Emma whispered.

"You know who I want." Regina fully faced Emma, she wet her mouth with her tongue. Emma watched it slither out and caress the brunette's plump lips. Her sex shivered.

Regina didn't hesitate as she leaned forward, capturing the lips of the blonde. Emma was shaking, but Regina ignored that as she deepened their kiss by wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her close. She felt Emma's corded muscle come in contact with her warm skin, bathing both in pleasure. Both women moaned as Regina straddled the blonde, capturing and pressing both of Emma's arms against the bath wall under the deep bath water. Emma was now actively engaging in the kiss. She detached their lips only to capture Regina's bottom one, sucking on it to elicit a moan. The brunette felt her core clench at the warm heat and pressure Emma's lips provided. Emma released Regina's lips and both women stopped kissing, panting, foreheads pressed together. Regina met Emma's eyes as she pressed her lips to hers once again. The only sounds in the bathhouse were their tortured moans and the lapping of water as their movements caused greater turbulence in the bath. Steam swirled around them, condensing on Regina's exposed back, sending droplets sliding down her spine.

Regina could take it no more, she had to feel something between her legs. Seeking satiation, she pressed herself, open, against Emma's abdomen. Emma bit her lip, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she felt Regina's soft naked core shiver against her, her stomach doing flips. Her body trembled as she felt the woman's sex slowly glide up and down her body as Regina started to rub herself against the other woman. Deep moans were escaping Regina's throat as she felt her clitoris become exposed to Emma's smooth skin from the friction of a downward swipe. "Gods…Emma…" The warrior's abs were the perfect texture to stimulate her charged bundle of nerves. Eyes filled with hot lust at feeling her most sensitive spot being rubbed by Emma, Regina attacked her neck, licking her tongue across the ribs of Emma's throat.

Emma had never felt so aroused or felt so much fire burning in body then right now. "Regina…" Emma's breathy groan filled the room. Emma could feel her small clit rubbing against her up and down, up and down. Regina attached her lips to Emma's throat, sucking hard, knowing the feeling would be sent straight to the younger woman's own clitoris. As she expected, she felt the woman's abdomen contract beneath her. Both were now unashamedly thrusting against one another. As Emma repeatedly crashed her hips into Regina's core, it started to chip away at her sanity, plunging her into an animalistic need to be touched. Regina's hands were starting to lower themselves to Emma's hips to bring Emma's sex to hers and seal them as one, when there was the sound of a lock working and the bathhouse door started to open.

Desperately aching, they sprang apart from one another, already pining the lost contact. Cora walked in, surprise at seeing the women evident on her face. "Hello Mother." Regina's voice sounded strained as she desperately tried to keep the hoarseness from her voice. Beside her Emma was still panting from their excursion. Cora raised an eyebrow as she got into the pool. "It seems you are doing a good job of protecting my daughter Darya, seeing as she's still in one piece."

"Thank you my lady." Emma responded, eyes downcast. "If you'll excuse me." Regina kept her eyes on her mother as Emma left the water, fully knowing seeing Emma undressed would not help her down from her high. She missed it as Emma's dark tattoos were briefly revealed before she threw on a robe. Regina's tortured eyes burned holes on the opposite wall as she quickly exited the room.

"Is it just me, or is this water hotter than normal?" Cora shifted uneasily.

"It's just you mother." Regina grit her teeth, clamping her thighs together.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina did not see Emma for the rest of the week. Instead, she had the all too familiar guards to keep her company. Between meetings with her mother to plan the wedding and her own excursions to the blacksmith, she was busy leading up to the big day. However, she would purposely take the long way around the castle, or stay up just a bit longer to try and catch sight of the woman entering the room next to hers. She never saw a golden hair on her head or heard a peep. Once, Regina thought she saw a glimpse of the Black Swan in the royal stables, dismounting from the back of his golden horse as she walked the balcony above the courtyard, but by the time she had hurried down he was gone and Jamakh was not amongst the stalls. When she asked about Emma, Leopold had said she was busy making the castle safe for the wedding. Regina desperately wanted to talk to the woman, to ask her what they thought they were doing. She was to marry the girl's father today, but all she could think about was that kiss. And how she wanted to do it again.

She dismounted from her horse and walked into the smithy. Her three guards were waiting outside, under the guise she was picking up her present for her new king. "Robin?" She called. He came from the back, wiping his hands on a rag and wiping his sweat stained forehead.

"New information already?" He asked, surprised. Regina nodded and handed him a small rolled up scroll.

"Is the breastplate ready?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's in the back, they sent it just in time. Regina, there's someone here to see you." Regina frowned, Snow would have notified her if they had planned on coming. From the back, a hooded figure bent in under the low curtain. Regina felt the tingle of magic at her fingers until the visitor threw back their hood. Daniel stood in front of her. Body emaciated, eyes hollow, face scraggly and stinking like a pig sty he approached her. "Regina," he moved as if to touch her, but she flinched away, "I've come so far to see you. I heard about your marriage, is it true? Are you marrying the king?"

"Yes." Her eyes were cold, her anger started to boil at the sight of the man she had thought she loved, but who had betrayed her in a time of need, the coward.

"Why?" His voice was thin, his eyes gaunt. The scent of alcohol rolled off his tongue.

"You know why." Regina advanced on him, backing him against the wall, a fireball shimmering to life in her palm. "You coward, you dare show your face to me now?! I saw my father's corpse lying there on the floor, but where were you? You promised to stay by his side." He held up his hands, feeling the intense heat of the flame by his face and cringing away.

"I know, I know."

"I thought you loved me. Why didn't you stay with my father?"

"I tried to fight, Regina, but the Swan was too strong, they overpowered me. I tried, I tried." He shrank farther down against the wall. Overcome with rage, she was about to descend on him when his terrified shriek pierced her ears.

"Wait, wait! I know the Black Swan." She hesitated. "I've come face to face with him, I know his strengths, his magic. I can tell you. I even saw his eyes. They were so dark, so filled with rage, green bloodlust." Regina had a vision of Emma. Strong, noble. She would do the right thing, she would let sleeping beasts be and let this wretched creature in front of her go. His life wasn't worth the magic wasted in killing him.

"Get out." She hissed. Daniel scurried out from under her wrath and, pulling his hood close to his face, left. Robin whistled.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said, handing her the breastplate. She snatched it out of his hand and exited the smithy, climbing back on her horse.

"Are you finished here my Lady?" Her guard asked.

"Yes," she replied, "it's finished." Something in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn't.

-.-

Regina, you look lovely." Cora smiled from behind her shoulder. Regina was currently swathed in layers of a decadent patterned gold dress and veil, covered in lions and roses. Her hair was free and flowing, black mane as glorious as any precious jewel. She turned this way and that in the mirror as her mother went to find her flowers. However, nothing could prepare her for what was coming. Today was the day she married the king. The sun was setting as Regina and her entourage made it to the waiting spot a few corridors from the throne room. If she peaked around the corner, she could just see into the vast hall, where people meandered in and out of the grand decorations. Her mother had clearly spared no expense. Long benches had been moved into the hall, with gold threaded cushions. Large curtains of white petals fell like waterfalls behind the throne, almost covering the entirety of the front wall behind the throne. Trees had been brought in from high in the mountain, and together their scents mirrored that of her old homeland.

Regina smiled when she spotted Henry milling about the entrance, fiddling with something in his hands as his nursemaid waited for them to be seated. The music started to play, her cue, and as she walked closer to the door she caught his eyes and smiled. He ran to her and gave her a brief hug before she stepped inside, and that's when she saw it. In his hands was a pink shell, its shape so familiar she could have identified it by touch alone. It was a shell from the beaches of Greece. "Henry," she quickly bent down, her mother scowling, "where did you get that?"

"This?" He held it up proudly, "from my mamma." Regina's eyes grew wide as she stood again, now moving on autopilot as her mind reeled from the discovery. She watched the pair slip in behind her and sit in the back as the whole room stood at her entrance. She couldn't spot Emma in the crowd. In front of her, down a long strip of red carpet, Leopold waited for her in all his kingly glory, garbed in the richest silks, an arrogant smile on his face. Her brain tried to reconcile the two facts: Emma and the shell. She could have gotten it on a trip years ago, or from a trader. Regina reasoned, but it was useless. That shell had sent chills down her spine. The shell and Emma's great power…trained by Rumpelstiltskin. The brunette gripped her flowers harder. There was no way she could be the Black Swan, he was a man, he was shorter. Emma was a mother. She had kissed her. Hadn't she traversed a whole desert with him? Wouldn't she know him when she saw him?

As she neared the end, Regina shook her head to clear it. There would be time to figure it out later. Before her, Rumpelstiltskin greeted her with a soft giggle. "Welcome, dearie." She turned and faced her soon-to-be husband, he reached out his hand and she took it. It was hard, unrelenting, so different then Emma's soft caresses. "We are gathered here, together, from all the corners of the world, to witness this great marriage." Rumpelstiltskin began. Regina barely heard him. Emotions were swirling so fast within her she barely felt one before it was gone and replaced by another. As she stood at the altar holding hands with her husband, she realized the longer she stood up there how wrong it was. Her body cried out for Emma. Her mind cried out for Emma. Her soul cried out, for Emma. I want her, Regina realized as a ring was placed in her hand. "Regina, Sorceress of Athens, Lady of the Shores of the Sea, do you take this man to be your husband, and more importantly, your sovereign king?"

No, I must go through with this...for the mission, Regina thought. "I do." Regina slipped the ring over Leopold's finger. She regretted her words right after, they felt like a betrayal. Damn my mission. Emma.

"King Darius the Great, King of Persia, protector and progenitor of the greatest empire of sand there ever was, do you take the Lady Regina to be your wife?"

"Yes." A ring was jammed onto hers. Emma, I think I love you.

"I pronounce you king and wife." Rumple giggled. Leopold grabbed Regina's chin and brought her forward, planting a hard kiss to her mouth. She stood, frozen in shock at his overt harshness. Her body revolted at his every touch. His tongue tasted like tobacco and smoke. Father wouldn't have wanted her to give herself to this man, no matter what happened. The hall erupted into a storm of cheers and claps and pounding feet as the had erupted. As they turned to face the crowd Regina's eyes caught Henry's as he was hoisted onto the shoulders of a tall Persian man, clapping happily in his childhood innocence. Regina trembled as Leopold led her off the dais in front of the throne, for the first time truly scared at her predicament. If only she could talk to Emma, to see how she felt. Regina thought she might die if Emma didn't reciprocate her feelings. They could take Henry, run away together, leave this all behind. Regina even knew where they would go, her villa by the sea.

Leopold led the way down the stairs, his new queen on his arm, as they journeyed to the great banquet. Candles and tables took up acres throughout the garden, long tables of food held wagon-fulls of food, the plates never seemed to end. When one platter was scraped clean, another was immediately set in its place. Laughter and music floated up through the branches of the trees; it seemed that with the wedding the garden had turned into a nymph's play-land. A feast fit for Dionysus. Regina was forced to sit at the feet of her new husband, passing him food and wine whenever he desired it. She smiled as nobles of countless number and every station came and introduced themselves, oozing congratulations and compliments to the king while their eyes raked over his new bride with equal lust and hate.

The hour was late, her back aching from her uncomfortable position, when a swath of shadowy velvet cut through the brightly clothed crowd like a knife. Dressed head to toe in deep purple, almost black, Emma strode into the crowd, golden hair billowing like a lion's mane, eyes fierce as fire as she approached the feet of the throne where Leopold sat. Relief and warmth flooded the older woman as she spied the object of her thoughts. Regina said nothing, betraying nothing, as the woman came to stand in front of the throne, hand on her hilt, giving a slight bow to her liege lord. "Darius, I request a dance with your new bride on so lovely a night." She asked, her eyes all but commanding it. Leopold stroked his chin, then waved her away with a board flick of his wrist, his eyes more preoccupied with the serving girl sumptuously offering him grapes than he was with his new wife at his feet and his daughter.

Emma held out one gloved hand, Regina taking it with all the grace bestowed a lady. Her golden dress swept behind her as Emma presented the floor to her. Face to face, Emma was now much less confident then when facing her father. It seemed all her fierceness was reserved for the king only. As Emma led them gracefully through the ballad, steps slow and sure, her eyes were downcast. "Regina…we need to talk." Emma's voice was hoarse. Regina caressed her face, not caring who was watching.

"Shhh, in time." She replied. Emma looked up, confused. Her breath hitched when she saw deep feelings spilling from warm chocolate eyes. "I'm just glad you are here. I thought you wouldn't come." Emma captured the hand trailing down her neck and pressed it to her heart.

"Of course, how could I not, after…after…Regina." Emma squeezed her hand, her eyes desperate. "I don't have much time. I need to tell you, even though it's only been a short while—impossibly short—I, I"

"I feel it too, Emma." Regina pulled her closer, bending her neck and resting her cheek against the taller woman's shoulder. Inside Regina's heart soared skyward with those words. "Let's just enjoy the moment." She heard a sigh deep in the woman's chest, and at first Emma remained stiff, but with some gentle coaxing from Regina she relaxed into the brunette's embrace. They swayed, back and forth, not even aware of the party anymore. They just got lost in the feeling of each other, how they supported each other and how they simultaneously clung to each other. Too soon the song ended and Emma disconnected from the other woman, caressing the length of Regina's arms one last time. She took a deep breath. "I have to go, but I cannot leave without you knowing something." She leaned in close and Regina shivered as pale pink lips brushed the shell of her ear. "Whatever happens, I love you." Warm breath bathed her ear and then the blonde was gone, striding back the way she came.

Confused and exhilarated, Regina watched her go.

-.-

Now in the full battle armor of the Black Swan and riding hard through the desert, Emma wiped tears from her eyes as she bent low over her horse. She had tried, so hard, but she just couldn't make the words come out that she needed to say. I'm the Black Swan. I'm sorry I deceived you. You are in danger, you need to leave now. None of those had made it passed her quivering lips. Emma released a frustrated growl and urged Jamakh faster. She could feel Darius's will compelling her onward like a smothering cloud above her head, blocking all light. Just as he had promised, he was sending her to slaughter the remains of the rebellion. Alone. They were camped only a few hours away from the capital. She would be there by midnight and the moon was soon approaching it. Too soon. Her hands already felt heavy with the blood she had yet to shed on her liege lord's behalf.

Soon, just one dune stood between her and the rebellion. She dismounted and loosened the swords in her scabbards before kneeling and taking up a palm-full of dirt. Pressing it to her mouth, she closed her eyes. Blessings to you, Ahura Mazda. Just and fair, you seek the good in the hearts of men. Please forgive the sins I am about to commit. Keep her safe. Emma stood again, releasing her clenched hand. Please forgive me Regina. She fought the first step she had to make, and the second, but magic stronger than she could resist compelled her. She summoned her own magic, letting it flow through her body and into her swords, strengthening them beyond what human metals could withstand. Her tattoos burned a bright white, small tendrils snaking from her hands into the blades of her swords like small shimmering veins.

Cresting the dune, the rebellion was spread before her. There were about a hundred men left of the rebellion, their numerous tents from on high making it looked like a fog had covered the ground. Their many fires glittering like stars on earth. She was upon them before they knew what had hit them. She broke through the protective spell their magician had set up; in her mind's eye it fell shattering like glass. She killed them all, sitting, laying, standing. All fell before her sword. It was like she was wading through a thick mud of their blood, the sand was soaked red with the waves of it. 20 were dead before the man sitting at their shoulder knew they were gone. When the alarm rose through the camp, she was already halfway to Azara's tent. A arrow sailed at her body and glanced off her magic-hardened skin, spinning into the sea of enemies just behind her swords.

Battle cries and the death throws of downed men intertwined in a sickening harmony but Emma herself made no noise. Behind her mask, silent tears fell like a soft rain. Her grip never slackened, her movements never wavered as she cut her way across the camp, but her soul was being torn in two as it fought tooth and nail for release. A man charged her, sword held high. He fell to his knees, clawing for air that couldn't pass his cut throat. Another went for her knee but he quickly lost a hand, and then a head. Save me. A third retched blood as she stabbed him in the belly. On and on, she extinguished their lives like she was snuffing out flames, till there weren't any left.

She stood, panting at the opening to Azara's tent. Bodies littered the ground behind her, the camp was silent. A cold wind blew through the camp, chilling her blood-soaked clothes, rustling the tent flaps. "Show yourself, Azara." She commanded. There was silence, then, "The dog is here, Azara", the tent flaps rustled, and the commander clothed in full body armor followed behind a short blonde haired woman.

"I see the Sorceress isn't the only magic-kind he consorts with, you filthy child of the gods." Azara spat at her feet, eyeing her exposed glowing arm tattoos and blades. The blonde silently eyed her from head to toe. "You see what I've been reduced to?" Azara gestured to all the dead men, and then the woman beside him. "You see what the king has made me do? Go against my own beliefs just to uphold them!"

"I'm guessing surrender isn't an option?" The short-haired blonde smirked, eyeing the slaughter behind Emma's shoulders.

"I cannot offer you that, no." Emma replied coolly from behind her mask.

"Then a fight it is. Get the hell 'outta here, Azara." The Persian noble quickly scurried to a horse and galloped off, Emma silently eyeing his retreat. The witch in front of her rolled her shoulders and casually unclipped her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Underneath, she wore pants, just like Emma, but her entire garb was a deep forest green. "Before we get started, how about I know who it is I'm going to be fighting, I'm Tink."

"The Black Swan of Persia." Emma inclined her head slightly. Tink sighed.

"I meant your real name." Emma wanted too, but she couldn't, Rumple wouldn't allow it.

"Someone who doesn't wish for your death." She settled with. The blonde laughed.

"I figured you couldn't give it. The stink of Rumple is all over you." The surprise Emma felt was so great it must have been visible, for the blonde smirked. "He gets around. I know him as the Emir of Death. The Imp of Ujjain. This fight is for the true Astradhari." Emma frowned, confused at the foreign titles, almost missing the slight flick of the woman's hand. A ball of energy came whooshing at her head and Emma only dodged it by a second as it came crackling by her ear. Another followed just behind it and Emma had to duck low to avoid it, only to be stalled in place as Tink froze her steps with a spell. Emma broke free just in time as an arrow of light whizzed by her arm.

Tink took a step back as Emma charged forward, clapping her hands, proclaiming "Nagaastra!" Suddenly the air was filled with giant snake heads as they emerged from the light between the witches hands. Their great jaws snapped at her as she dodged, slicing downward. The head came off and the trunk withered, and was retracted into the light. Another head hit her from behind, giant fangs glancing off her armor as it pushed her to the ground. Now on her back, Emma kept it at bay as her blade tangled with its fangs and braced itself there. As a third closed in, Emma stabbed upward with her other sword and impaled the snake through the roof of its mouth, rolling and dodging the strike of the third. Back to her feet Emma took the three long strides needed and ran the blonde through to the hilt of her sword. Smirk forever wiped from her face, she fell, a gentle sigh passing through her lips.

Emma sheathed her swords and whistled, ending to pick up the bow and quiver of a fallen soldier. Jamakh appeared from the gloom only a few minutes later, and Emma patted him with a shaking hand. She mounted and took the reins, limbs trembling as they gave chase to Azara. She followed his trail for nearly an hour before his flapping robes were outlined by the stars in the dark night sky. His horse was swift, but Jamakh was faster. Stringing an arrow, Emma infused it with her strength-giving magic. Taking a deep breath, she released it. The arrow, glowing white, was propelled much faster from the string, the extra power coming from the magic filling its matter. It sailed with a buzz, slicing the air and whistling as it descended to hit Azara in the center of his back. Emma reined in her horse as she watched the body flail and then finally collapse from the saddle altogether. The desert was quiet.

"I'm going to loose her, aren't I?" Emma spoke into the vast emptiness.

-.-

It was early morning, but not yet dawn, when Leopold eased from his throne to his seat. He held out one meaty hand to Regina. "Come my Queen, it is time for your wedding present." He had already donned the intricate breastplate she had 'fashioned' for him. In reality, Snow and David had sent it from one of their own metalworkers who knew the Persian make. The token of her love mocked her as it rode in front of her as they exited the castle, heading for the desert. Regina frowned in confusion as he led her in between the evening dunes, his men, Cora, and Rumple following them close behind. Why were they going into the desert? Too afraid to ask, Regina remained silent as Ro padded on, her apprehension growing with each passing hour.

Cora and Rumple seemed relaxed, trotting side by side, most comfortable with each other. When they had become so familiar, Regina didn't know, but it was unnerving. To hear her mother's cackle and Rumple's giggle intertwining sent chills up her spine. While they looked thick as thieves, Leopold was ahead of her, practically falling off his horse as he drank greedily from a huge wineskin held in one mighty fist. If it wasn't for the men at either of him, he would have fallen already. As they traveled, a red glow started to flicker into existence on the horizon. It only continued to grow as they got closer. Regina had assumed it was the coming dawn, but the smell of smoke told her it was something different as they climbed a hill.

"Behold, my wedding gift to you Regina." Leopold gestured down at the blazing field under their feet. Regina gasped in horror at the sight, while Rumple clapped gleefully. "The rebellion it at its end, just as I promised." The once organized camp of the rebellion was now in a blazing disarray. Tents flew their sparks in the air as the white cloth turned black from the flames. Piles of bodies scattered throughout the camp, spitting flames too, and letting off a black sickly smoke that stung her eyes and choked her lungs. It was like the whole dessert was blazing, bathed in a terrible red from fire and blood that made it a scene straight out of hell. A figure approached them from the flames, a demon swathed in black with a silvery mask. As he came to stand before their horses, Regina realized he carried a dismembered head. A vision of her own father flashed behind her eyes.

Leopold chuckled as the Black Swan tossed the head in front of the king's horse. Azara's eyes were still wide with surprise, his hanging tongue becoming coated in sand as it rolled to a stop, face up. Regina choked back a horrified scream as her horse reared in fright, throwing her to the sand and galloping off into the night. She looked up at the Swan from her position in the sand, hair askew, face horrified. His clothes seemed even blacker, lit by the burning souls of the enemies behind him. "As you commanded, it is done." Even though the mask, his voice seemed hoarse.

Leopold turned to her cruelly, colors revealed as he reveled in her horror. "Don't you love it Regina? The world at your feet." He took a deep lungful of the air that was filled with the smell of burning flesh, and smiled. "I think it's time I revealed my final gift. I'm not the only one sitting here who you will hate. There is one here who's betrayed you; their face will hurt you more than the sight of a thousand battle fields ever could." He turned to his dog, standing there with hunched, tense, shoulders, his tiny, drunken eyes leering. "Take your mask off, Black Swan of Persia." Regina's brown eyes, lit bronze by the flames, turned to the Swan as he reached and curled his fingers around the mask. It slowly was pulled up over a strong chin, soft, hauntingly familiar lips. Gods no, please let it not be. Sorrow, horror, terror churned in Regina's stomach as long blonde hair tumbled out from under his hood…her hood. Dirty, tear stained cheeks were reveled, followed by unmistakable forest green eyes. Their tortured gazes locked. Regina forgot how to breathe. No. One long, tortured sob escaped her chest.

Emma—mother…pure, sweet, loving—stood before her, blonde hair flowing and stained red, soaked in blood from head to toe. Arms that had encircled her and held her close now hung limp and defeated at her sides. Hands, fingers that Regina had fantasized caressing, entwining with her own, were clenched into two hard fists, red to the nail. The hands of a warrior. The hands of a murder. NO. The pieces all started to fall into place, forming a terribly complete puzzle. "NO!" It burst from within her. Leopold chuckled. "Yes. She's not so attractive now that she's bathed in blood…or is she?" Regina turned horrified, to meet his gaze. He nodded. "Yes, I know everything. Everything. Little spy." Regina turned to her mother for help, but her eyes were cold. "It was your mother who clued me in darling, you'll find no help there." Rumple came from behind, surprising her as he slapped a brown leather bracelet onto her wrist. She immediately felt the magic drain from her limbs as it cut her off from the flow, she was defenseless. Emma was now openly crying, tears wetting the already blood-soaked ground beneath her feet.

"Regina…please…" She whispered. Regina turned her face away from the sight.

"Darya, get your horse. It seems the Queen has lost hers." Emma, visibly withered, disappeared from the hill, heading back down into the burning camp. Tears wet the back of Regina's hand as she bent her head, brown locks cascading to brush the sand and hide her defeat.


	16. Chapter 16

"Regina…" The tortured whisper met her ears from below, where Emma was leading Jamakh on foot back to the castle. Regina sat atop the horse, rigid as a tree, refusing to look down or heed the blonde in any way. They had fallen slightly behind the rest of the group as their journey dragged on. The sun was finally emerging from the sand, fillings the air with golden light. "Please, Regina…I'm so sorry." Emma tried, in vain yet again, to get the new queen to look at her. She kept her voice low so she wouldn't be overheard. "I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted that. I never wanted you to see that—see what he makes me do. Please, please understand."

"Don't talk to me Darya, I don't want to hear it." Regina clenched the saddle in front of her and grit her teeth. A pang of hurt lanced through the blonde at hearing the new queen use her Persian name.

"What can I say that will make you understand?" Emma asked.

"Nothing you say will make me understand, Black Swan. I could never understand why you would kill men in cold blood." Emma hung her head, defeated, but inside her heart burned. Hatred churned within her at Darius for doing what he did to Regina. Emma couldn't have imagined anything more terrible then what he had done to her. Showing someone, unaccustomed to blood and death, a scene like that. Then to also reveal to her that her lover was the one who had done it….no not her lover, just someone who loved her. There was no way she had a chance now.

Her whole body hurt. She was sore, she was tired. However, Emma pushed herself along, pulling on her horse's reins, intent on getting Regina safely back to the castle. Once she was there though, Emma had no idea how to keep her alive. Now that Darius had proclaimed himself and his intentions to her, she didn't know what he planned for her next. Regina was now a liability, she knew he was planning something. She was also a valuable bargaining piece to the Greeks, but Emma wouldn't bargain Regina's life in thinking that alone would keep her safe. Darius was too bloodthirsty for that. She had seen it in his eyes when he had looked on the battlefield. When he had caused Regina's heart to rip in half as the metal mask had hit the sand. Emma only knew one thing for certain, she would die before she let Darius touch her. Regina had suffered too much. The air had never been so thick between them as they traveled in silence. Both needing to hear the other's voice but unable to cross the ocean between them.

When they got back to the castle, Regina was immediately herded out of sight, Emma's limbs frozen in place as the brunette glanced fearfully at her before hiding behind a mask of stone. "Where are they taking her?" Emma demanded as she was forced to follow Rumple, Darius, and Cora into the throne room.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to my daughter." Cora gave a dismissive wave of her hand. Emma scowled, like Cora cared about Regina. She cared more for the state of her perfectly manicured nail beds more then her daughter.

"I won't let any harm come to her." Emma planted her feet, facing the three. "Now that she knows, I have nothing to hide. I will protect her, and I will fight you with every particle in my being." Rumple giggled. With a flick of his wrist he had Emma on her back, thrashing on the floor.

"You forget, every particle of your being belongs to me." He laughed.

-.-

Emma awoke with intense pain. It radiated from behind her eyes and continued down throughout the rest of her body. The coppery taste of blood coated her dry tongue. I must have bit it, she thought. Groaning, she forced her eyes open. Her gaze was met by a stone prison wall. Dim torchlight flickered throughout her cell, lighting its ragged furnishings. She was laying on her side on a straw bed on the floor of her cell, her back to rusty iron bars. It felt like her whole body had been torn apart and then stitched back together.

Regina. Emma cringed at the though and a stab of guilt pierced her heart. How had it ended up like this? At first she had hated the woman, had loathed dragging her ass through the sand. Then when they finally made it to the palace, she had gotten to see another side. Regina had let herself open up to the woman, and Emma had been surprised at her kindness and friendship. Then there had been the bath, where Regina had kissed her and made her feel something she hadn't felt in years – wanted. Yet now she couldn't breathe knowing that Regina no longer wanted that –wanted her. Emma did not fully hold back a small sob.

"You're awake." Emma tensed as Cora's voice broke the silence. Emma tried to turn her head, but her muscles wouldn't move. She could only make the smallest twitch. "Oh yes, you won't be moving anytime soon darling. Rumple did quite a number on you." Doesn't he always, Emma thought. "Don't exhaust yourself dear, just lie still." Emma heard Cora shift on her chair. "It's easy to see why Regina was so attracted to you…note the past tense." The woman giggled. "Your supple body and long golden hair, it's a miracle you could hide all that with just a mask; and then there are those tattoos." Emma flinched as if Cora was touching them. "So beautiful, yet so heavy. It's like looking at a caged swan which is sad really. It hurts me to see a lioness humiliated so." Somehow Emma found her voice. It came out dry and grating, like boulders.

"Why are you here?" It was all but a whisper through cracked lips.

"Ah, she speaks!" Cora proclaimed. In how she said it Emma knew that bastard woman was smiling.

"Why are you on Darius's side, on Rumples side, against your own daughter?" Emma tried moving her arm again. Cora hummed as she soaked in the question.

"My dear, to answer that question you must understand…Leopold's side and Rumple's side are not the same sides." Emma stopped her efforts, surprised.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Emma, have you ever wondered why Rumple is in direct control over you? Why he hasn't given over full control to Leopold?"

"Because he can't use magic." Emma stated.

"Ah, but to a powerful mage that is a simple challenge to overcome. Even you know that with the right spells Leopold could control you." A sense of dread was starting to build inside Emma's stomach, she started squirming around again trying to loosen her joints. "Leopold is doing –has been doing—what Rumple and I want. Leopold's plans are Rumples plans…and just like you were the perfect tool for Leopold, Leopold is the perfect puppet for Rumple and I."

"I could have expected as much from Rumple, he is a cold bastard. That still doesn't explain what you are doing here. What could you possibly want with Persia as a Greek?" Cora chuckled at this. Emma was starting to feel the pain and numbness drain from her fingertips.

"I could ask my daughter the same question. Tell me Emma, how was she? In bed, I mean." Emma froze. Cora laughed and continued without waiting for an answer. "She comes here, miles from her homeland, bent on revenge, and then ends up fucking the first pretty Persian she sees. Honestly, with the power she possesses, I would expect more of her." Emma was confused, and shocked. Revenge?

"What revenge?" Emma asked. She could here Cora readjusting herself and when she spoke, Emma realized Cora had leaned in.

"She came her wanting to kill the Black Swan." Cora whispered. Dread twisted Emma's insides, she knew now Regina would never be hers.

"Who…who did I kill?" Emma whispered quietly.

"Now that, that's a question. Although a sword runs a person through, we do not blame the sword." Cora responded. "If she was truly after revenge, she should be looking for the person who ordered the killing. Yet my daughter always becomes too fixated and narrow minded when emotions are involved. If only she could rein in that temper of hers." Emma could hear Cora tapping a finger against her lips.

"Answer the question Cora." Emma spoke. She could hear Cora smiling.

"it's a funny thing really…you killed her father."

-.-

Regina paced in her room. If she paced much for much longer, she would burn trails into the carpet. She had been restless all this time, unable to sit for long. She had neither drank nor eaten since the night before when they had returned from that bloody scene. The servants were starting to become worried. Regina's heartbeat was frantic, her thoughts whirled a mile a minute. Emma. Regina furiously wiped that name from her brain, but it came back unbidden as soon as she had. Emma was charming. Emma was valiant and courteous. She was a loving mother to a loving son. She was also the fucking Black Swan. "Fool!" Regina exclaimed to herself. Heat radiated from her cheeks as she thought about what she had done. Emma's hands, those beautiful hands that she had let touch her, glide down her back, were the hands that killed her father. A single tear slid down her rouged cheek as she leaned her hands on the table of her vanity. Her long hair fell forward and stuck to her damp cheek as more tears started to fall.

She had come here, full of anger and hate, ready to topple the Persian government to its knees. Yet the friendship from one small prince and his mother, the love and joy she had felt from that had started to compete with those other feelings. They had started to push them out of her heart and her judgment had become cloudy. And then that had happened. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that had been the goal with Emma since she had first laid eyes on her. Regina had known what she wanted, what she'd wanted to do, with the beautiful Persian warrior since the beginning. However, watching the duo interact, seeing how Emma tried to still make his childhood happy even though he lived in the house of a tyrant king was breathtaking. It had made Regina even more intent on having them for herself. The time she spent with them, with Emma, was the truest she had ever felt in the long time.

Regina rubbed her forehead in pain at her complex thoughts. She realized now that they had given her another purpose beside revenge. She had wanted to rescue them. Yet Emma, like the fucking idiot she was had ruined it. Regina's heart clenched. She was not going to admit those feelings she had for the blonde had any resemblance to love. She could never forgive Emma for what she had done. A quiet knock on her door brought her back to the present. Regina straightened and fixed her appearance in the mirror. "Enter." She kept her voice calm and composed though she was an emotional wreck. Regina hid her surprise as a small brunette head poked his head inside. "Come in Henry." Regina tried for a smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Regina." He came and stood awkwardly in the center of the room, shifting from foot to foot with his hands behind his back. Cute as always, Henry was wearing an all green outfit with golden leaf designs that swirled across his chest and pants. He looked very much like the little prince he was. Yet his eyes were sad, and she could tell he was worried. "Have you seen my mother?" He asked sweetly. Regina's heart all but burst. "I haven't seen her since the wedding. She hasn't come to see me and I'm worried." She could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"Oh Henry, come here." Regina pulled him into her arms and held him as he hugged her tight. She felt her own tears start again as she rocked him back and forth.

"I thought you would know since you are always together." Henry's small voice was muffled by her dress. Regina froze at the statement. Always together. Her mother's ring burned on her finger.

"Let's go sit down Henry." She guided him to her bed and they both took a seat close together on the edge. Regina took his small hand in hers. "Your mother loves you very much." Regina stated. Henry nodded while watching her with big eyes. How was she going to tell him things?

"She loves you too." Henry interjected her thoughts. Regina reeled.

"Henry, your mother and I are friends yes, but she doesn't love me like she does you."

"Yes she does." Henry stated simply as if it were fact. Regina didn't know what to say, her thoughts were jumbled and confused. The image of bloody tear stained cheeks and guilt filled eyes flashed through her memory. "You are our family." Regina squeezed his hand. "So, where is she?" He continued. Regina sighed.

"Henry, your mother did a bad thing. I can't see her right now." Henry withdrew his hand from hers. Surprised, Regina looked up into his eyes. They were confused.

"My mommy is a good person; she can't do bad things." He stated. Regina sighed, frustrated.

"She can Henry, and she did. She hurt me." Henry looked even more confused at this statement.

"She wouldn't hurt you. She loves you." He nodded to himself.

"Well she did!" Regina replied angrily. Henry flinched from her anger. Regina immediately felt guilty for reacting like that and softened. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her lap where her palms were pressed against one another. "She hurt me Henry. Really badly. I can't see her right now because it will hurt me more." A small hand was placed on hers and she loved up into concerned hazel eyes.

"If she did hurt you, my mommy would feel sorry." He said. "Hurting someone would make her feel sad. She probably hurts too." Regina felt both sadness and anger at those true words. She was taken aback by his simple wisdom. He hopped down from the bed and smiled at her. "Is she safe?" he asked. I don't know, Regina thought.

"Yes." She said. He nodded to himself.

"Good." He walked to the door and then turned around. "I love you Queen Regina." He closed the door behind him. Regina sat back on the bed, totally and utterly drained. She didn't know what she felt at this point. She twirled her mother's ring around her finger. Love…hate. Two sides of the same coin her mother would say. Regina got up from her bed and sat down at her vanity. She unstopped a crystal scent bottle and placed the crystal stopper on the table in front of her. With her minds eye, Regina reached out and eased herself into the swirling pool of magical energy she had stored there.

"Show me Emma." She said. Her mirror clouded over, and then stayed dark. Regina squinted, confused, until she realized wherever Emma was it was very dim. Torchlight. So, she was underground. Regina heard muffled movement and the sound of shackles clanking. The dungeon? Regina sat back on her chair, confused. Why would Leopold have his right hand thrown in the dungeon? A voice broke through the cell and Regina sat forward, shocked.

"It's a funny thing really…you killed her father." Mother? Regina was confused. Why was she visiting Emma, and talking about her father's death no less? Regina felt more than heard the small sob that resonated through the mirror.

"Her father…" Emma whispered. The woman was so quiet Regina had to lean in to hear her. "When?"

"The night of the Ionian Rebellion. You slaughtered him in the library of our summer villa." Regina heard a sob emanate from somewhere close to the ground. She listened as her mother grabbed a torch from the wall and brought it back, discarding her chair and crouching in front of the cell. Regina could see Emma now. Her hair and skin were dirty, still bloody from the desert. She lay shivering and curled in the fetal position on a straw mat on the floor, with her back to her mother. "Crying, Lion of Persia?" Her mother mocked. A part of Regina, a dark part, was glad Emma was suffering. "You've killed so many, should I describe him to you?" She watched as Emma struggled to turn over, and after several tries the blonde finally did. Regina's dark eyes locked onto Emma's green ones as her next words spilled out between bloody lips.

"I know his face." She said. Regina's heart was in her throat, even her mother was silent. Emma coughed and continued. "It was a long night. I had slain many. I followed the trail to your house and I found him in the library. Someone tried to attack me as I walked in, but his resolve was weak, and your husband watched as he was deserted. Your husband was stronger. He calmly greeted me as I approached, he knew who I was." Emma paused, her breath hitching. Regina watched tears roll down her cheeks. "He did not blame me, and for that I am grateful. I think he had known, known for some time that he was going to die. He had accepted it and was ready." Emma looked up into Cora's eyes. "It was the truest courage I had ever seen." Regina realized she herself was crying as she silently listened to the warrior speak. She jolted as she heard her mother's mocking laugh.

"That small man? He was nothing but a coward and simpleton." Cora kicked dirt into Emma's face as she got up from her crouched position. Regina's mouth fell open in shock, her mouth went dry. Emma painfully rubbed the dirt out of her eyes as she struggled to sit up, she could only manage to prop herself up on one arm.

"Why did Rumple want him dead?" Emma asked. Cora was replacing the torch as she replied.

"Rumple could have cared less about that old miser; he was going to kick the bucket soon anyway." Cora turned around and walked back to the cell. "It was me who ordered him killed."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**: Cora x Rumple ahead.

Emma looked up into Cora's remorseless eyes in shock. "You had your husband killed?" Cora scoffed.

"Don't think you can judge me Black Swan, this war has made us both equally bloody." The older woman sighed and sat back down on her chair in front of Emma's cell. "If it makes you feel better, I never loved him anyway." Emma flinched from the thought.

"How could you?" Emma hissed. Cora smiled. "You killed your husband, and that sent your daughter here for revenge. You knew she would come. You wanted her to come. Are you using Regina to start a war?" Cora nodded.

"You are finally catching on, my dear."

"What would you gain from a war with Persia? You know that our army is stronger." At this Cora hummed and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Like Regina, you lack the ability to look at the bigger picture. It's not about war Emma, it's about power. Rumple and I could care less about who wins or who loses, who dies and who lives. The concept of a distinct people or nation is meaningless when the whole world is at your disposal. Persia and Greece may be fighting, but to me it is like two of my children having a little squabble. Rumple and I have been pulling the strings since before you and Regina were born. This isn't a war of peoples you have involved yourself in, Emma, it is a war of Gods." Cora stood as Emma continued to look at her with complete shock.

"What do you know? What are you and Rumple planning?" Emma asked.

"All I want is the power that should have been mine in the first place." Cora replied. "You and Regina are going to help me get it." Cora calmly replaced her chair next to the prison wall and started to walk away. Emma grunted with effort as she sat up fully.

"I will get out of this cell; I will stop you. I will not let you use Regina." Cora paused; silence stretched between them.

"What can you do Emma, when your prison is inked on your body?" The woman walked out of sight.

._.

Regina sat back as her mirror returned to normal. Her limbs would not move, she could barely breathe. The world was spinning, she could feel her magic raging along with her emotions inside her. Her skin felt like it was going to be torn apart and burned at the same time. Purple veins of magic spread upwards from her fingertips across the back of her hands and arm, slowly reaching her elbow. Regina struggled to breathe deeply, her breath was coming in pants. She wanted to tear down the building, and search under every rock until she came upon her mother's body so that she could crush it again. The shimmering purple spiderwebs continued upward, encroaching on her neck and face. Once they reached her eyes, Regina blacked out.

She awoke lying on a field of cool green grass with white clouds sailing overhead. She could hear the roar of the sea. She passed her fingers through the soft blades, enjoying their familiar feeling. Is this real? She asked herself.

"Yes." A voice answered in Greek. Regina immediately sat up, looking for whomever had spoken to her, but she could see no one. Regina realized she was lying near a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Sweet summer air carrying the scent of sunlight blew through her hair. Trees swayed gently in the breeze and then all was still again.

"Where am I?" Regina asked aloud.

"Currently sitting in your vanity chair in Susa." The voice replied. Regina looked around shocked, before it hit her.

"I'm in a vision." She breathed.

"Yes." Regina looked around in wonder at the area surrounding her. It looked so real. "That is a fine needle you have." The voice commented. Regina looked down to see the dagger Snow had given her belted across the waist of her dress, though she did not remember putting it there. She continued to look for the voice, but only green grass and the smell of the salty sea greeted her senses.

"Why did you bring me here?" Regina asked. The voice chuckled.

"Child, you brought me here." Regina's eyes widened. "Look around, doesn't this place look familiar?" Regina became confused.

"No."

"Then you have forgotten." The voice replied.

"What have I forgotten?" Regina asked. There was the subtle sound of bending grass. The sound of birds and mice stilled, even the earth became silent. From the grass rose a giant albino snake, it's chilling blue eyes froze Regina in her place though her body screamed to run. It came to tower over her, and when it's forked tongue flicked out to taste the air it grazed her cheek. Waves of power rolled off it like a forest fire, Regina knew her own magical energy was like a candle in comparison.

"You have forgotten me." The snake replied, it's eyes fixed on her, their black slits never wavering.

"Who are you?" Regina asked, her mouth dry, her face tiled upwards to meet its eyes. She was distinctly aware that this snake could devour her in one gulp at any second.

"I am you." The snake replied. The snake began to move, circling her. Regina became alarmed, she placed her hand on the hilt of the dagger. The snake chuckled as it's coils wrapped around her brushing her legs. "That splinter will do nothing for you." Regina gasped as the snake's coils wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up until she was eye level with it. Black-slit ice blue eyes as big as hopolons became her entire universe. "You must make a choice." Regina's arms were trapped under the snakes coils.

"What choice?" She asked. The snakes tongue flicked out again, barely missing her right ear.

"To destroy…or to mend." The snake responded. The slightest hint of annoyance laced Regina's voice as she replied.

"So, I am receiving lecture from my conscience. That's all this is." The blue eyes narrowed, and the coils tightened to an uncomfortable level around her waist. Regina gasped aloud. The slightest hint of a white fang sealed her lips shut.

"Your choice will determine the fate of Henry. Of Emma. Of Greece." Regina gulped. "You must forgive her. You must guide her."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"if you do not, the whole world shall pass through the gates of Hades." Regina felt like she was slammed back down into her body. Suddenly she could feel her fingers and toes again; she could feel her rage again. Quietly she took control of her breathing, and the purple veins of magic receded from her eyes and back into her fingertips. Sweat coated her brow and her body was shaking. The ice-cold eyes of the snake still filled her vision. Regina sat back in her chair, thinking. She had been through much in the passed forty-eight hours, and she knew that things were just getting started. Taking a breath, Regina fixed her appearance in the vanity and rang the bell for the servant.

Almost immediately a young maid entered the room. "What can I do for you, my lady?" The maid asked.

"Fetch me a meal and prepare a warm bath." Regina replied. A look of relief washed over the young girls face as she almost sprang out the door. Regina returned her attention back to her mirror. The vision had left her feeling full of vitality and energy, and even though she knew she had been releasing vast amounts of energy during her magical fit, she felt completely fine. Very curious, she thought. Regina uncorked one of her scent bottles, placing the crystal stopper in the middle of her vanity desk. In her minds eye, she reached out and accessed the store of magic she had stored there for emergencies. Now filled with magic, she reached out to her mirror. Immediately her mirror clouded over and the sound of metal clanging filled her room. Snow appeared in the mirror, currently unaware she was being watched.

"—and if you curve it upward into the rib cage, you will be likely to hit a kidney." Snow was demonstrating knife techniques on a dummy with seven stocky warriors watching closely. "Fuck." She mumbled as the blade became stuck in the hard wood of the dummy. "Just don't hit bone or this will happen." Regina watched with mirth for a few seconds as the warrior queen unsuccessfully continued to try and pry it out.

"Snow." Regina called. Immediately the short brunette whipped her head around to the sound of Regina's voice.

"Regina, you are looking well." Snow greeted her.

"Don't lie." Regina responded. They both shared a small chuckle.

"You are calling me early." Snow stated. "Something must be wrong." Regina nodded.

"Yes. Please gather who you must. There is much to tell." In quick order the Orator Archameus, Snow, and David gathered in a quiet room. Regina took a breath. "My cover has been compromised." All three frowned.

"How did this happen?" David asked as he crossed his muscled arms.

"My mother has known all along. She has been working with Rumpelstiltskin, the king's advisor this whole time."

"Your mother? How could this be?" Archie asked surprised.

"I could see it." Snow replied wryly. "I never liked that woman."

"Furthermore, it seems that Leopold is only a puppet king. It is truly the Golden One and Cora who are in charge of this kingdom."

"Do you know their plan?" Archie asked.

"Only that my mother is a crazed fool and both are drunk for power." Regina replied. "What's more, is was she who had my father killed." All their eyebrow's shot up at this. David's stance became soft.

"My condolences Regina."

"What of the Black Swan?" Snow asked. Regina hid her emotions carefully.

"His identity is known to me." All three exchanged looks. Protect Emma, her heart sang. Let her rot in hell, her brain spoke.

"Well?" Archie asked. Regina paused. Finally, she replied.

"It is his son, John. He disguises his xvarənah with magic when he isn't in disguise." The lie slipped easily from her mouth; Regina didn't quite understand where it had come from. Snow leaned against a wall and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but this whole mystery seems unbelievably cliché."

"Leopold has never struck me as a smart king," David replied, "if it wasn't for the brilliance of the Black Swan and his advisor he would have been overshadowed long ago."

"If this is true, we have much to fear from his son." Archie responded.

"I will need immediate extraction." Regina brought them all back. "Since they know of my true intentions, I am a sitting duck. I also have a few people who have been loyal to me who are also in danger." Snow raised an eyebrow.

"What people?"

"A mother and her son. They are of our people. They have risked much to help me."

"We have only prepared for one body; we cannot change the plan so quickly." Snow replied.

"Hold on," David laid a hand on his beloved's armored shoulder, "they could be valuable informants."

"It is true," Regina nodded, "much of my intel came from them."

"We do have an available strike team nearby." Archie replied. "They could be trusted."

"It is settled then." Snow nodded. "I shall go and make preparations." The two men turned back to Regina.

"Help will come soon Regina."

._.

Cora slightly panted as she climbed the dark tower stairs. She didn't know why Rumple always insisted on having such an inconvenient room. Every time she asked, he would always giggle and mention something of princesses and towers, which made no sense to her. She finally reached the top of the stairs and opened the thick wooden door, entering the dark room. Glassware lay strewn about large tabletops mixed in with insect and animal parts and strange colored powder and liquids. There was even a jar of human eyes. The magi was bend over a boiling flask, his scaly hands tapping the wooden table. "How is she?" Cora asked, coming to stand beside him. He did not turn to her, only moved his hand and tapped the small mirror laying on the table.

"Just as you predicted, she is distraught."

"And did it work?" Cora smiled.

"Like a charm." He replied, giggling.

"Hmmm." Cora replied absentmindedly. She slowly brought her hand to rub along the Golden One's cloaked arm. Feather-light touches meant to tease. She dragged her fingertips down past his elbow, and onto his thigh. She rubbed small circles on it, moving inwards until she was stroking the outline of his manhood. Rumple had stilled his movements. "You know I used to wonder about this." Cora whispered as she let one finger drift up and down the middle of his shaft, finding and rubbing his tip once and then repeating the gesture. She could feel it start to stiffen, and that made her sex throb. Rumple turned to her and moved in close, his scaly face and yellow eyes only inches from her own. She felt his member press against her dress. She slowly started undoing the ties on his breeches.

"I always wondered…" She undid the ties and watched as his pants slipped down, Rumple's erect penis springing from beneath the fabric. It was short, only about 4 inches, but it was thick and sturdy…much like the Imp himself. Cora felt it poke into her dress, rubbing her there. Rumple flicked his hand and her dress ties were magically undone, and suddenly it was rubbing bare skin. Cora grabbed his shoulders as Rumple kicked her legs out wide with his own and stepped closer. He swayed his hips, making his tip rub circles around Cora's enlarged clit.

"What did you wonder?" He asked through his sharp teeth. Cora groaned at the sensations she was feeling. When she did not answer Rumple became displeased and with a sharp smack, he slapped her sex. The movement startled Cora and snapped her out of her heady trance. She quickly took control and grabbed his thick girth between her hand in a vice-like grip. They stood like that for a second, as if at a stalemate.

"I used to wonder," Cora replied while looking down at his throbbing cock through her fingers, "if it was scaly like you, or if it was human." She traced the scales with a fingernail, causing shivers to run down Rumple's spine. With a quick movement he grabbed her butt cheeks and massaged them with his hands, stretching the lumps of flesh up and out in circles. He began to rub through her folds with his shaft, making sure the edge of his tip would catch at her entrance each time. Cora moaned and she lifted herself onto the table's edge. Rumple came to stand close and he placed his hands on either side of Cora's pale thighs. His dick perched on the tip of her clit, and he pressed in on it as they made eye contact.

"What a stupid thought." He replied. With a soft sound he guided his tip into her entrance as Cora's eyes rolled to the back of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma sipped on the cold water the guard had given her. It could have been hours, or days, since Cora had visited her. Time passing was hard to gauge so deep within the castle. Her body still felt stiff from Rumple's tantrum. With the remaining small amount of water in her cup, Emma washed her face. She placed it at the cell door and sat back down. There was little to do but wait, and it was killing her. Never one to sit around, Emma had quickly become frustrated and board. She could escape, if only her bonds would let her. But what would that do? Emma asked herself. Even if she escaped, she was a danger to others. If Rumple commanded it, Emma wasn't sure she could stop herself from killing Regina. I would let Regina kill me before that happened, Emma thought. Regina might even enjoy it.

Emma thought back to when she had taken off her mask in front of Regina. The sound of her mask hitting the sand had been constantly haunting her in her dreams. Sometimes in dreams, Henry was there. Crouched right next to Regina with her arms circled protectively around him. Emma always tried to speak, but no words would ever come. Usually it ended with Regina calling her a monster, but there was one time that word was whispered by her son. Shaking her head, Emma got up and did the only thing she knew how to do. She trained.

She began by stretching her sore limbs and unlocking her joints. She then began to flow smoothly through a few forms, concentrating on her breathing and getting feeling back within her digits. Emma maintained a steady rhythm as she moved from one pose to the other until she felt satisfied that her body was sufficiently limber. She then moved to strengthening, doing planks, sit ups, and push-ups. She had her feet through the iron squares of her cell, doing vertical sit ups when a voice spoke inches from her form. "Emma." It was softly spoken, but it was like it had been screamed.

"Regina." Emma gasped, and quickly got down from the cell wall. "You're here." She could just barely see the other woman in the torchlight. Regina looked as regal as ever, dressed in a soft cream and embroidered silks that complimented her brown hair and eyes. Her face was unreadable, but her body stood stiffly. Emma sat down cross legged on the floor of her cell. In contrast to Regina's clean and pristine appearance, Emma had only grown more ragged. Her black trousers and shirt were now ripped in several places, and dirt covered most of her body and hair. Regina took the chair from the side of the wall and brought it over, sitting as well.

"You look like shit Emma." Regina greeted her. Emma let out a small awkward laugh. She then became serious.

"Regina…I—" Regina waved a dismissive hand, cutting her off.

"I know your will is bound Emma. That doesn't make it better."

"No, I—"

"Emma, shut up." Emma closed her mouth, wounded. "That's not what I'm here about." Emma became surprised.

"It's not?" Regina lowered her voice.

"My allies from Greece have sent a detachment to rescue me. You and Henry shall be coming as well." Emma's mouth dropped open. Regina raised a hand again. "Before you bring up objections, they are well informed of the weaknesses of this city and will undoubtedly succeed. They are the best. I have been observing and cataloging the layout for some time now." Emma snorted and Regina turned a sharp eye on her.

"I've known you were a spy Regina. Why do you think I took you on so many walks along the parapet?" Regina looked at Emma indignantly. "I'm not as dumb as you think." Emma finished.

"That remains to be seen." Regina replied hotly. They fell into a prolonged silence, both at a loss for words. Emma shifted uncomfortably. Regina studied the cracks on the far wall.

"How do you know about my binding?" Regina turned back to her, her eyes tracing the tattoos that peaked out from the cuffs of Emma's sleeves.

"Let me see them." Was her only reply. Emma carefully pushed her sleeve up and placed her arm through the square bars. Regina conjured a small white flame in her hand and brought her eyes close. Emma watched surprised at Regina using magic with the anti-magic bracelet on, however Regina's scolding gaze kept her tongue still from asking. Regina examined them for a while, taking in every detail before bringing a single finger to trace the xvarənah. Emma shivered at her touch and Regina quickly removed her hand. "This is powerful binding magic, the strongest I have ever seen." Emma nodded.

"Rumpelstiltskin told me it was written in squid ink." Regina hummed in thought.

"It is not only written in squid ink, but it is written with a cursed language." Regina replied. Emma looked down at her arm, marveling at the almost random pattern.

"These are words?" Emma asked.

"Yes. It's an ancient language which you can only find scrawled in the deepest and darkest of caves. It is a cruel and harsh language some think was used by the Titans, before the gods brought order and light to the world." Emma shivered at the thought. "To tattoo it on someone's skin is unthinkable. It must be a heavy burden to bear." Emma looked up to see Regina looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Can you get rid of it?" Emma asked. Regina was thoughtful.

"I don't know. It not only binds, but it has concealing and suppressing properties as well."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"If I had not known your tattoos where there, I would have a hard time seeing them. Any normal non-magic using human would probably not see them at all. As I read it, I find the meaning of the words start to slip from my memory. Not only this, but your own magic is what feeds it's power. Severing the bonds may do you great harm."

"Fuck." Emma whispered. She was surprised to hear a small chuckle come from Regina's plump lips.

"Fuck is right. We will most likely need the Oracle of Delphi." Emma nodded.

"The witch, I have heard of her." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"In my country calling a sorceress a witch is an insult, Emma." The blonde had the courtesy to blush at her mistake.

"Sorry."

"Regina." The brunette looked up. "I do not regret kissing you." Emma said carefully. She watched as the older woman's eyes widened, and it was Regina's turn to slightly blush. "You are beautiful, and so smart. You've kept me on my toes with your wit and timely insults—which sometimes frustrate me but which I also love." Emma was practically quaking in her boots, but she let none of it show.

"It was just lust Persian." Emma frowned at her words.

"What I feel for you, and what you feel for me is not lust. Ever since I felt your eyes on me…on the true me at the fountain, it was clear as day on your face." Emma pressed her.

"Do not say you love me Emma!" Regina turned her eyes to the blonde. "Because how could I love you in return after what you did?" Emma flinched at her angry tone. "You killed my father, struck him down in cold blood! You kept it from me and hid yourself from me behind that stupid mask! You led me to believe you were my friend, that you were like me…"

"I can't believe that you didn't know deep down Regina, who I really was. You spent as much time analyzing me as I did you during our time in the desert. Mask on or off I am more or less the same person."

"And that's what I hate Emma." Regina looked her dead in the eye. "It wasn't the Black Swan who killed my father, it was you." Regina crossed her arms and looked away, breathing heavily. Emma scooted closer to the bars, her knees were touching them now.

"Were you listening…when I was talking with your mother?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I need to tell you something more." Emma placed her hands on the bars.

"No more Emma!" Regina hissed.

"Yes! And you will listen!" Emma hissed back. "it's a message from your father." At this Regina turned back to her. Knowing she had her attention, Emma continued. "I did not tell your mother everything. He did more than just greet me. Regina it was like he knew me…knew who was under the mask." Regina scoffed.

"Impossible." Emma shrugged in response.

"In the moment, that's how it felt. And it still seems that way now. Regardless, he knew somehow that we would meet." At this Regina seemed surprised. "He entrusted it to me, told me to give it to his daughter. He called it your inheritance." Emma reached under her tunic and brought out the sliver wedding band. Regina leaned forward in the torchlight; a small gasp escaped her lips.

"My father's ring." She said as Emma unclasped it from her neck. Emma held it through the bars and Regina received it delicately. She examined the small metal circlet, memories and love clearly evident in her eyes.

"He told me to tell you he loves you." Emma whispered. She watched as a tear escaped Regina's eye and traveled down her cheek.

"That bastard," Regina chuckled. "He must have known more then he let on." Emma nodded.

"Your family seems to be one made of secrets." Regina laughed at that remorsefully. She tucked the ring into her pocket and returned her gaze back to Emma.

"For the time being, we appear to be on the same side Black Swan." Emma didn't like the chosen name, but she counted herself lucky that Regina was even speaking to her.

"What's next?" Emma asked.

"We wait for rescue. They should be here soon. One is a magic user, so their journey will be swift."

"Tell them to be careful, Rumple can detect magic use quite well." Emma replied and Regina nodded.

"So can my mother. It is almost impossible to stop its detection. However, if someone else is also using magic…using more magic - that may be enough of a cover to avoid detection." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Regina…" The brunette looked at her.

"Don't Regina me, Persian." Emma slightly smiled at her saucy tone. It was just like old times. Regina got up and returned the chair to the wall.

"What do you plan to do?" Emma asked. Regina walked back over to the cell and stuck her arm with the anti-magic band through the bars. Emma looked from the band to Regina.

"I'm going to go kill that son of a bitch who is my husband." Her eyes glinted darkly.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma sat nervously on her cell floor. The words Regina had said repeating over and over in her head. Kill Darius? Regina must be insane. Emma kicked her cell door in frustration, which made a loud clang.

"Cut that out!" A guard yelled from far down the hall. Emma cussed under her breath. What was she going to do, break out? She had already been down that road there were no good options. If she did not stay put, the guards would figure it out quickly. Regina might lose the element of surprise; Emma might be putting Henry in danger if she didn't comply. Gods this was a mess. How did it get to be this way?

._.

Above the dungeons in her room, Regina readied herself. She knew Leopold's and Rumple's spies were everywhere. She would need to be subtle. Snow had given her a loose time-frame, when they had talked hours before. They would be coming very soon if all went according to plan. Regina donned her best silks, wanting to look her best. It was a dark black shirt and flowy pants that were richly embroidered with gold thread. A low v-neck bodice dipped down between her breasts showing ample cleavage. It was covered by a thin see-through layer of black spider's silk. Her hair was done up in a high pony-tail, out of the way. Regina placed a black headdress along her forehead, almost like a helmet. It was encrusted with darkly colored emeralds, sapphires, and black diamonds.

She placed dark eyeliner around her eyes and painted her lips blood red. Finished, she straightened to take in her full appearance in her mirror. Her eyes glittered menacingly back at her and a smirk grew on her plump lips. Her black boots clicked as she walked to her bedroom door where she paused. After a small hesitation, she walked back and buckled the dagger Snow had given her to her waist. Regina walked out into the hallway, and instead of turning toward the throne room, she turned toward Henry's room. She quietly entered and closed the door softly behind her, finding him playing with two servant children. The trio were completely surrounded by toys and were deep into playtime.

The two servant children looked up, and seeing who it was, their eyes filled with alarm. "Hello Regina!" Henry chirped. If he took notice of her aggressive appearance it didn't affect him in the least. She smiled at the servants to pacify their fear.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Nicolas, this is Ava." The boy quietly answered. "We are Master Henry's servants."

"Well Nicolas, pack a bag for Henry. And one for yourselves. You can continue playing, but do not leave this room. Understand?" The boy nodded seriously. She looked them all in the eyes, making sure they knew she was serious. "Whatever you hear, do not leave. Someone will be coming to get you shortly, a woman in armor. Do anything she says." All three nodded vigorously. Regina looked to Henry.

"I love you Henry. Like my own son." Henry got up from the floor and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. Regina kissed the top of his small head. "Now let me go." She gently pushed him off her. She quietly exited the room and squared her shoulders. Now to the part she had been waiting for. Her revenge would start now. Her hips swayed as she glided through the hallways like a black wraith, her dangerous aura growing as she went. As she traveled the halls, nobles and servants alike took notice of her appearance, quickly getting out of the way. Whispers of alarm and gossip were spurred by the wake of her passing. She made it to the throne room without any incident. There was no sign of Rumple or her mother.

Regina swept into the throne room and started the long path to the throne. Her heels clicked and filled the high ceilings. The wood in the braziers cracked and popped as she passed nobles smoking pipes and reclining against cushions. As she passed their jaws slackened and eyes fixed on her in disbelief. The queen had not been summoned, yet she was here. The room was full of bodies, Leopold was never without his posse. Regina passed them all with her head held high and disdain on her lips. Worthless sacks of meat, the lot of them. As she approached the throne, Leopold finally took notice of his wife. He was sitting on his throne, his well-muscled figure garbed in loose fitting cream silks, his crown sitting firmly on his head. There was a boy no older than fourteen or fifteen sitting on the ground in front of the king, massaging his calves with oil.

His head was resting on a hand and he was watching the boy intently, but as Regina's heels caught his ears his eyes flicked up to meet hers. He could clearly see the rage in her eyes. "My queen…" he began.

"Leopold! Your reign is over!" Regina growled as she conjured a fireball in her hand, launching it at his head. In alarm, Leopold dove from the throne, the fireball barley missing his head. The boy at his feet was kicked in the face, and he fell back with a yell, oil spilling everywhere. Regina launched fireballs at the large tapestries with Leopold's signet adorning the walls. The flammable material quickly caught on fire and heat and smoke started to fill the room. Regina was now wreathed in flames, bolts of fire shooting out in every direction. She yanked down with closed fists and the large light fixings on the ceiling swayed wildly and started to come crashing down. Nobles were screaming and running, trying to dodge both the fire-bolts and the light fixtures.

From the ground where he lay Leopold quickly got to his feet and grabbed a sword and spear from a fallen guard. "Attack the witch!" he screamed as he dove behind a pillar, barely dodging another fireball. Those guards still in the room attacked Regina as one, as more guards started to stream in. Summoning a quick protection spell, Regina quickly stepped to the side in a smooth movement as a guard tried to spear her. She brushed the shaft of the spear with her fingers and ice rapidly spread from that point to the rest of the spear, traveling up the guard's arms and encasing his whole body in ice. A knife glanced off her protective shield and Regina whirled around, grabbing the wrist of yet another soldier. This one turned to ashen dust in the blink of an eye.

More cautious now, with shields up, a group of soldiers approached her; penning her in with a circle of spears. She could see Leopold watching from behind his pillar. The wall of spears was closing in so Regina had to act fast. Her wreaths of fire still keeping them at bay, Regina flicked her wrist and lightning arched from her hand. Immediately the lighting bolt jumped from one metal surface to another, frying the soldiers within their armor. Those that did survive dropped to their knees and let go of their weapons, crying out in pain. She stepped over their bodies and watched as Leopold made a run for it. "Stop!" She stretched out her hand. A large rumble shook the castle as the throne room floor was cracked in two, a chasm opening between Leopold and his escape. Now, The only way out was through the main door and there was a powerful sorceress hell bent on his destruction in between.

Leopold dove for cover again, and Regina lost him in the many columns. He was nothing if not sneaky, she surmised. The shuffling of boots caught her attention and she turned to see three lines of soldiers advancing on her. She turned fully around, and the front line stopped. She could see their fear filled eyes. "Do you know it isn't just fire and water I have control of?" She asked. Their weapons started to grow uncomfortably hot in their hands. They looked down at them in confusion. The weapons began to glow red and the soldiers were forced to drop them with a yell, their hands smoking. "I could strike you with plague too." Regina spoke. Their eyes snapped up to her. "If you do not wish to die a miserable death befitting of a street urchin, you will leave now." The soldiers deserted their king in almost an instant.

Panting, Regina turned back to face Leopold, wherever he was. The tapestries had long burned out, yet they had caused other things to catch fire. Wood beams were flaming, cushions and bodies alike were fuel for the fire that was quickly consuming the throne room. "Your soldiers have deserted you Leopold." Regina laughed as she summoned two crackling fireballs. "I doubt very much Rumple will come to your aide."

"Why is that?" Leopold spoke from his hiding place. Regina flicked her eyes towards the sound. She threw a fireball which hit and cracked a column in two, yet there was no sign of the king.

"You are just his puppet." Leopold scoffed.

"Rumple is my trusted advisor, he would never betray me." At this Regina laughed.

"Before I came here, I did some research king." She spat and threw another fireball. Leopold saw it whiz by a few feet from his hiding place. "Rumple has a history of manipulation. Wherever he goes disaster seems to follow. In Babylon, he was known as the Imp of Ujjain. Apparently, he murdered their king, and ruled for several decades as the Emir of Death. The Germanic peoples whisper of a golden demon fairy who takes children in the night. There are even some Sanskrit writings of a beast who was not quite a reptile and not quite a human. It seems Rumpelstiltskin, as he's calling himself these days, has been very busy over the centuries. You will not be the first to die because of him." Regina taunted. "whatever lies he's told you, or rewards he's promised you, he is no humble servant." Regina heard the clink of armor and turned too late as a dagger whipped past her cheek, cutting her. Leopold had haphazardly donned a chest plate. Regina's arm came down and she grabbed the arm with the knife. His left arm disintegrated, and he howled in pain before diving back behind cover.

"You wont be touching me...or anymore boys." She spoke through the room. Sweat was building on her brow but Regina knew she needed to maintain her magic use for as long as possible. She let out a blast of magic, turning all the pillars withing a ten-foot radius to dust. The ceiling above her cracked and rumbled. "You can't hide forever my king."

._.

Snow stepped through the open portal into a young boy's room, almost immediately slipping on a soldier figurine. The floor was covered in them; it looked like someone had been playing 'invasion'. "What the—" She caught her balance only to realized there were three pairs of young eyes staring at her in shock.

"That's him, he fits the description." Granny said as she too stepped through the portal, crossbow strapped to her back. She knelt down in front of the trio. "Very soon a big wolf is going to walk in here, but you don't need to worry ok? She's friendly." Seven short stocky men dressed in Spartan armor filed through the portal, one by one. Henry was thankful his room was so big or they wouldn't have all fit. Finally, with a low growl, the mentioned wolf stepped through. All three children gasped in fright. The wolf was grey and white with blue eyes. Her feet were as big as platters, her coat thick with long fur. The wolf sniffed the air in their direction, and the three children huddled together. Granny stood up and rested a hand between the wolf's ears, patting her head. "See…friendly."

"Is everyone here?" Snow looked around.

"Everyone is accounted for." Said one of the men. The walls of the castle rumbled.

"By the sound of it, Regina is doing something drastic." Snow sighed. "Granny, take five of my men and go find Regina. Red, take these children back through the portal and get them to safety. Come back for us when they are well hidden. The rest, come with me, the woman Regina spoke about should be in the dungeon!" The warriors filed out and Snow turned to the children.

"Climb onto the wolf children." Big eyes got even bigger and they all shrank back. "Henry." The younger brunette boy perked up and he looked up at the Spartan queen.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Snow smiled.

"Regina told me your name. She told you to listen to me too, right?" Henry slowly nodded. Snow held out her hand. "Come here." Henry slowly approached. Cautiously. He took Snow's hand and she led him to the wolf. "Hold out your hand." Looking fearful, Henry slowly obeyed. The giant wolf stretched out it's big muzzle and Henry flinched back, but the wolf only sniffed, and then licked his hand. A small smile slowly formed on his lips. "Her name is Red. She will take you to safety." Snow picked him up and placed him on Red's back, followed by the two other children. Snow watched as Red stepped back through the portal and then she turned from the room.

"Follow me." Snow charged down the hallway, her two men following close behind. The castle continued to rumble and shake. "Damn that woman! Is she trying to bring the castle down on our heads?!" Snow exclaimed. As they rounded a bend they stopped in their tracks. They had come upon a main hallway where people were screaming and running in every direction. No one payed them any mind as they were too busy trying to escape the castle. Guards ran straight past them without a second glance, women were crying and children were screaming, it looked like chaos.

"So far, the damage seems isolated to the throne room but there is no telling how long that will last." Said one of her men. "We should hurry." Snow nodded and they trotted forward. Snow loosened her sword in its scabbard, just in case.

"According to Regina's instructions. The entrance should be down this staircase." Snow said after several minutes of intense running. They ran down the steps two at a time. They had to shove a few fallen rocks aside and pry, but eventually the prison door opened. Snow quickly slit the throat of the guard standing just inside the door. "Keep alert. This dungeon is extensive. We don't know how many guards are in this place." The dungeon was dimly lit by torchlight, making outlines blurry. Every sound echoed throughout the chamber. The clink of their weapons and armor clanked loudly and Snow winced. "Emma!" She hissed sharply though her teeth. There was no answer.

"Deeper into the dungeon." Snow ordered and they slowly walked forward, alert. Snow counted the cells on her right, until she came to the twelfth one. She took a right, and then a left and followed the cells until she came to a dead end. There in front of her was a solid wall of rock, with a single door and a torch on either side. It was hanging ajar with no one guarding it. They slowly approached. They passed by empty tables, where food and mugs were steaming and followed the dimly lit hallway to the end. It seemed to stretch forever. Suddenly the tunnel opened into an open space Snow could make out a single cell door with three solid rock walls making up the rest of the cell. A figure was sitting to the off-right of the cell on a straw mattress. They had their knees drawn up and were resting their forehead on them with their arms wrapped around.

"Emma?" Snow spoke. The figure moved, stood up, and walked forward. Snow was surprised to see a young woman with golden hair and green eyes stare back at her.

"Who are you?" The blonde came to stand by the bars, hands curling around the rusty iron. squares.

"You are Emma?" Snow asked again. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I answered you didn't I." She said. Snow frowned.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Snow replied coolly, crossing her arms. Instead of answering, the blonde grunted.

"Do you ever answer questions?" Ignoring her, Snow turned to her men, unimpressed.

"Find the keys." They trotted back from where they came. Snow turned back to Emma.

"I'm Mary Margret, or Snow if you will." Emma nodded slowly.

"Snow White, the Spartan Queen. I know of you." Snow raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you know of me?" She asked, curious about what this seemingly random stranger might have heard of her.

"Snow White, so good with her bow she never gets dirty." Emma replied. Snow humphed.

"That is just a myth. How do you know of such things?"

"Darius loved to know his enemies." The way Emma said it made Snow curious to know just who this woman was. There was a pause while Snow weighed her options. Finally, she spoke.

"We are risking much to get you and your son out. Just who are you? What is a westerner doing in the palace of the Persian king?" Emma shrugged.

"Beats me. I was brought here as a child. I may not be a Persian by blood or birth, but I'm one now."

"Then why exactly did Regina ask us to save you?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged again.

"That, you will have to ask Regina." They stood facing each other, both warrior women taking the other in. Snow saw that Emma was dressed as a man in black clothing, and had the light-footed stance of a fighter. Just who is she? She thought again.

"We found them, milady" Her men came back with the keys in hand. The men let her out and Emma stepped from her cell.

"Thank you." She nodded her head to them. Snow tsked.

"Next time try and stay on this side of it, Emma." The young blonde chuckled.

"Yes milady." She replied. They started down the long hallway back the way they had came, and yet another rumble shook the castle. "Is that Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Snow watched as a frown creased the flesh between Emma's eyes. She watched the blonde's pace quickened. "Let's hurry!" Emma started to trot forward and the Spartans followed. They were almost to the prison door when a small glint caught Snow's eye. Reacting quickly, she reached forward and pulled Emma back by her tunic.

"Emma!" The blonde stumbled back, her back hitting Snow's chest as the woman pulled her away from a slashing sword. They righted themselves as Snow's men rushed forward. The dungeon was filled with yells as both sides clashed. "Protect Emma!" Snow yelled rushing forward.

"Get the prisoner!" The guards yelled back. Snow rushed forward and met a blade with her own. Quickly kneeing the man in the groin, she disarmed him and cut off his head with a mighty swing. Bodies were crushed together in the tight space, swords jabbing where they could. It was a melee pit and they were outnumbered. Suddenly Snow felt a light touch at her belt,and she watched as Emma flashed by, taking Snow's dagger with her. Emma grabbed another dagger from the belt of one of her men, and Snow watched in disbelief as Emma rushed the mob. Snow parried a sword, hacking the guards leg off at the knee. As he went down screaming in pain, her eyes followed Emma as she sank to her knees, sliding across the prison floor slicing at the calves of the guards. They started to fall to their knees as their tendons were severed.

"Follow her!" Snow hacked a path to Emma and started disposing of those who had fallen. Emma sprang up, never losing momentum and met an overhead swing with her crossed daggers. Snow came up from behind and stabbed him through the belly. Her men made quick work of the rest. Emma stood there, panting, as Snow wiped her blade on one of the guard's tunics. "Impressive." Snow said simply. Emma only nodded and they continued on. When they reached the main level the castle was now deserted. Items were strewn about the hallways as they had been picked up and then discarded in haste. Snow realized she hadn't heard a rumble in a while. She looked to Emma and she could see the blonde had noticed it to.

As they rounded the bend a wolf's howl could be heard, echoing through the empty rooms. "It's Red!" Snow declared as they ran faster.

"The throne room is just down this hallway!" Emma declared, running ahead of them. She burst through the throne room doors, Snow only a second behind.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: As requested this is a warning for some torture. Idk if its severe enough to count but better safe then sorry. Thanks for all your support so far!

The inside of the throne room looked like a war zone. Bodies were strewn everywhere; everything was either on fire or was already burned to a crisp. Huge craters and cracks marred the once beautifully tiled floor. Piles of rubble filled the room, making it seem smaller. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, and Emma could see the midnight stars. Regina had done all this? Emma was shocked. She had known Regina was powerful…but this? This was monstrous. Emma came too when a wet nose nuzzled her hand. She jumped back when she realized it was a giant grey wolf whom the nose belonged too. It's blue eyes stared up into her green ones, they were sad.

''Where are my men?" Snow exclaimed. "spread out and search!" Emma yelped when the wolf opened it's jaws, but it only nibbled her sleeve, dragging her forward. The wolf led her to a pile of rubble, whining, and began to dig. Confused, Emma began helping the wolf, and after several minutes Emma uncovered an arm, freckled with age-spots. The wolf whined and dug faster, until lo and behold Emma discovered Granny. The old woman was knocked out cold, and was covered in cuts and bruises. The wolf looked at Emma, and down at Granny whining. Emma got the message and began administering first-aid magic on the woman. Her cuts and bruises quickly healed, and after several seconds the old woman opened her eyes. The wolf nuzzled the old woman's cheek, and Granny patted the muzzle of the wolf reassuringly. Emma watched the fond exchange and it suddenly clicked.

"Ruby?!" Emma exclaimed. The wolf yipped in response and nudged Emma's arm in greeting.

"She says thank you." Granny coughed the dust from her lungs.

"Ruby is a magic user?" Emma asked, incredulous.

"Oh no." Granny laughed. "We are not of a god-line. Ruby's ancestor, Lycaon was cursed by Zeus. A friend tracked down a magic item long ago for our family that allows her to control her curse so she can shift between wolf and human forms." Emma smiled and patted the wolf's...no, Ruby's head. "We use the name Red for her when she is in her wolf form, so that Ruby can remain safe." Emma nodded.

"You know these people?" Snow asked. Granny and Emma exchanged a look.

"All travelers pass through Granny's at least once in their lifetime." Emma responded. Snow's eyes narrowed, but if she doubted the explanation, she remained silent.

"I need to find Regina...and Darius." Emma said.

"You won't find Regina here." Granny said, coughing and standing up.

"Where is she?"

"Taken…by Rumpelstiltskin." Emma cursed under her breath. "When? How?"

"We were fighting Leopold, and the roof collapsed. But just before it did, I saw Rumple appear and disappear with Regina. He knocked her out with something."

"And Darius?" Emma asked. Granny nodded further in towards the back of the throne room.

"He's somewhere back there. Rest assured Regina made sure he was stone cold dead before she got taken away."

"What about Henry, is he safe?"

"Red here took care of the children. They are back at the pub." Emma nodded her thanks to Ruby and if wolves could smile, she did. Emma picked herself off the ground and the four of them walked toward the throne, Granny leaning onto Red for support. Around her Snow's men were slowly getting up and recovering as they healed one another. They rounded a big pile of rubble and through the smoke, Emma could see a familiar figure laying on the ground. Darius's body lay broken, his crown snapped in half next to his head. His eyes were empty and clouded over, his body covered in cuts and gashed. One arm was missing. Emma looked down at the once powerful man, emotionless.

"May you rot in Tartarus." Granny spit on his corpse. They turned away but Emma remained, staring down at her adoptive father. Emotions swirled within her. So many times, she had envisioned this moment. How she would feel- free and empowered. Yet all she felt was tired. Tired from the pain he put her through. Her life-years wasted on his whims. His victories payed for with her sanity and with her blood.

"May you rot in Tartarus." Emma whispered.

"Emma!" Snow called her. Emma walked back to where the group was. Granny was sitting on the throne, one leg swung over an armrest.

"They will undoubtedly be coming here soon." She was saying. "Regina was only taken a few moments ago, but the sooner we wait around here the more dangerous it will get."

"I must go after her." Emma replied. "She did all this for us." Snow smirked.

"Not just for us. She hated that bastard."

"Regardless, she has saved me. I need to save her."

"We don't even know where she is!" Snow interjected. "We should leave and re-group with the others. Plan." Emma shook her head.

"I do know where they are, or at least, what direction they're in. I am linked to Rumpelstiltskin through magic." Snow raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought magic was forbidden here. Why would Leopold allow one of his subjects to learn magic?" Emma shrugged, and Snow rolled her eyes at the now familiar gesture.

"Ask him, he's right over there." Emma continued, "I'm going to follow their trail until I find them."

"I'll go with you." Granny stood up. Emma shook her head. "No Granny, you are too weak. And most of Snow's men are as well. Besides, Henry needs protection."

"Red, you will take back Granny and the weakest of my men. Update David and follow behind us with a fresh detachment. I and my three least injured men will accompany Emma." Emma turned to object but the look on the Spartan queen's face left no room for compromise. Emma shut her mouth.

"Follow me then." Emma led them quickly to the stables, where she showed them to horses. While they were readying their rides, Emma slipped into her secret stable, where Jamakh was chewing hay quietly. "Hey, boy." Emma patted his neck softly. He greeted her with a snort. She quickly saddled him, packing some provisions and water, before retrieving an extra set of black leather armor from a table. She ripped the Black Swan emblem from the chest piece and quickly threw it on. She placed two sharpened blades on her back along with a quiver of black arrows. With two daggers on her belt and one tucked into her boot, Emma wrapped a black shemagh around her neck and grabbed a few more from her stash. She rode Jamakh from his stable and Snow raised an eyebrow when she saw Emma's new attire.

Emma threw a cloth at her. "Tie that around your face. It gets sandy in the desert." Emma got down from Jamakh and passed out the rest. She motioned for Snow to follow her to a particular stable.

"What a beautiful animal." Snow spoke as a black Arabian came into view.

"This is Battle. He is in need of a new horseman." Emma said. Snow turned to her with wide eyes. Emma smiled. "Think of it as thanks for springing me from the jail. I can see he will be well taken care of." Snow opened the stable and saddled the horse. Emma returned to her own and swung onto his back. "Can you open a portal to outside the city, Red?" In response the wolf stretched out her nose, a stone on a necklace around her furry neck glowing. Her nose high in the air, a portal opened in front of it. Emma rode through, followed by the rest. Outside the city, the desert was calm. The city seemed normal, except for the dark plume of smoke rising up from the palace.

"Stay safe, Emma. Snow." Granny nodded to them before departing with Red and most of Snow's men through a new portal.

"So, how does this work?" Snow asked. Emma turned her horse in the direction of Rumple's magical signature.

"We follow a feeling." Emma said. It was Snow's turn to shrug at her men.

._.

"You can't hide forever my king." Regina called out as she continued to throw fire and lighting pot-shots from her hands. To be honest, Regina wasn't really looking that hard. She knew he would come out eventually and she was enjoying this. Taking her time. Ever since her father had been murdered, she had harbored this hate inside of her and it felt good to release it even if it was just Darius. All three of them—Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, and Darius would pay. What about Emma? The unbidden thought came. Regina pushed that thought aside, she would deal with that oaf later. Just a few more pillars and this roof might collapse. Regina smiled at the thought.

"Sorceress!" Regina turned at the shout. Granny and five Spartan men were running in through the main throne room door. Regina's eyebrows raised, as she hadn't seen the woman since before the long trek across the desert. Seeing the old woman so suddenly reminded Regina of a time that seemed so long ago. Reminded her of her old self, a purer self. Before she had been corrupted by Leopold and poisoned by Cora.

"Granny?" Regina turned toward the woman in surprise. Leopold took the opening and lunged at Regina from his hiding place, sword in hand.

"Regina!" Granny warned, her eyes growing huge. Regina turned at the last second, catching the blade between her hands with a loud clap. Magic protection saved her hands from being cut. The sword tip quivered just below her breastbone; Regina slowly looked up from where it rested an inch from her breast, smirking, into the widening eyes of Leopold.

"Don't you get it, king?" Regina snapped the blade in half with her bare hands, magic powering her muscles and giving her strength. "You're a dead man breathing." Leopold's eyes grew hard as he lowered his arms to his sides The purple veins of magic began to slither up her arms and biceps, crawling up her neck, only this time it did not fully reach her eyes. Inside her, Regina felt a new spell manifesting within the tips of her fingers, spreading throughout the length of her being. She let it grow within her, not fully understanding what it was, yet knowing it was her power.

Leopold sneered at her. "I will not lose to a woman, let alone a witch." From his back he pulled an ashen dagger, strange inscriptions written all over it. It glinted coldly and Regina knew that it was evil. She knew she must act before he used whatever it was. With a yell she released all she had within her and the spell sprang from her fingertips with a mighty hiss. Two writhing snakes made of purple flame burst from her fingers, opening their jaws wide. Leopold screamed as poisoned fangs pierced his armor and heart. Power radiated from her being, Regina glowed while fiery purple magic floated and moved like sun-rays around her skin. The ceiling above her began to crack and break into pieces.

"Regina!" Granny yelled in warning, but the sorceress didn't here her. The roar of magic drowned out all other sounds. The old woman began to run toward the girl, intent on pushing her out of the way, however before she could get there the smell of sickly-sweet honey began to permeate the air and a golden glow started to fill the room. The hilt of the dagger started to slip from Leopold's fingers as blood from his wounds dripped down his arm. Regina watched the life drain from his eyes.

"You don't know what you've done…" Leopold gasped. The dagger slipped from his hand as he died. It never hit the ground.

"Dearie…" A whisper in her ears. A giggle. A golden scaled hand was clasped tightly around the hilt of the dagger as the rest of the imp materialized. Rumpelstiltskin stood from his crouched position. Regina's magic still swirled around her and her two snakes writhed and hissed at the air. The imp stepped closer and Regina realized she couldn't move nor control her magic. He slipped the dagger into his cloak. "You've finally serving your purpose." He smiled. With one finger he touched her shoulder. "Come with me." They were sucked into a vortex and Regina's magic imploded.

She felt sick as she was violently thrown through his portal and onto a stone altar deep beneath the ground. She writhed against the darkness that swirled around her. Nothing was clear. She only knew that she was in terrible danger. Cold metal chains clasped at her ankles and wrists and were slowly ratcheted back. Regina strained with all her might against the chains pull. Sweat broke out on her brow, her hair was loose and wild. She willed her magic to strengthen her muscles and purple tendrils began forming across her skin. She threw her strength into one final push, but it was to no avail. She collapsed back as the chains lost all their slack, pinning her to the stone slab.

"This has held even the Black Swan at bay…even with all her strength." Regina froze at the sound of that. The chuckle bounded and echoed off the walls. There was no light, and Regina squinted into the darkness to try and pinpoint the Golden One's location. "She struggled….ooo she struggled from the very beginning. But I am a patient master." Regina heard scraping sounds, and the sounds of glass clinking together.

"What are you doing imp?" Regina spit into the darkness. There was only a giggle in reply. Liquids sloshed.

"The question you should be asking is what I have already done." Suddenly around the room torches burst into flame, casting long shadows. Regina's eyes grew wide as she took in her surroundings. She was in a stone cavern, laying across a stone table. The room had workbenches and bookcases scattered with what was seemingly random books, objects, and many, many glass vials and beakers filled with potions. Scrawled and etched into almost every inch of the walls of the cavern and altar was the language of the Titans. The same dark swirls coated the walls like they did Emma's skin. Regina had never seen such blasphemy or evil. "The play has been on for many centuries sorceress. I have been a shadow behind many thrones. Tittering here, flitting there. Gathering what I need. Pushing the pawns into place. The years spent plotting were longer…countless. No sorceress…this is the final act, not the first. Even Delphi with all her power is in the dark."

The Imp was hunched over a bench, mixing some dark liquid in a small glass bottle. "This is where you held Emma. Where you made her a monster, isn't it?" A real and genuine laugh escaped the sorcerer's lips. Regina was surprised.

"You could hardly call an eight-year-old girl a monster." He replied. Regina gasped. "Oh yes. "My…" he paused, thinking, "influence, goes back very far." He giggled. "She still has nightmares of this place. She still knows the cold and the feel of the stone." He came to stand over Regina's prone form.

"Why?" Regina asked, horrified. He tapped a finger on his lips in thought.

"Where there is light there is darkness. The brighter it shines, the darker the shadow. Emma is the sun."

"And what am I?" Regina asked. At this he giggled.

"It's a who dearie, a who not a what."

"And that would be?" Regina asked tersely.

"Oh…wouldn't he like to reveal himself. But not yet dearie, not yet." The Imp sat down on a low stool next to her and placed the glass bottle down on the stone table. "I want to tell you a story."

"I want nothing from you, Imp." Regina spat.

"Oh, you'll love this one. By the sea, there was a young girl who was the daughter of a young historian. Being a historian, he began poking his head into the past. Into the old words that had been forgotten. He began to know things no mortal should. His unknowingly began to knead the world like dough." Regina become quiet, her ears soaking in every word. This was undoubtedly about her father. "He was a smart man, but a fool. When he realized his mistake, he tried to protect his daughter. He did everything in his power to undo what he had done, but he couldn't. This war has been long Regina, but your father may have turned the tide."

"Speak plainly." Regina whispered. The Imp's eyes began to glow with hellfire, like dark pits of evil.

"His tongue dipped into the well of Tartarus!" He giggled. Fear began to twist her belly.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"I have lived by many names." He giggled. "Many of which you couldn't utter in your mortal tongue. However…you could call me the Dark One." Regina remembered what her mother had said. This was a war of Gods. She began to tremble as a heavy darkness poisoned her bones, filling them like lead. She had a distinct feeling she was in the presence of a dark and ancient evil.

"Gods strike you down." Regina prayed. He giggled.

"Olympus is silent, dearie. Those fools are in hiding…Zeus most of all. They cower at the edges of their realms while they let their children suffer." Regina was in silent shock. How could he talk of the gods so flippantly, like they were ants?

"What are you going to do to me? Bind me like Emma?" The Dark One giggled.

"What a thought." He smiled. "What a thought."

._.

Snow quietly observed as a light blue aura glowed just an inch off Emma's skin. The Persian warrior was intently using her magic to track the honeyed purr of Rumple's magical signature. Emma ignored her and pushed Jamahk a little faster. Rumple was using magic. A sick feeling was slowly growing within her she watched sand get kicked up into the air by the wind. She was beginning to feel like that sand. Like she was in freefall. She was beginning to fear about where he might be. Where he had taken her. Every molecule was screaming for her to turn around and run. She hadn't been back to that place since her final tattoo. But his signature was ever constant, growing closer. And she knew deep in her heart he was where she thought he was. There was nothing else in this direction. It had to be her father's old fortress.

Rumplestilskins old fortress, Emma mentally corrected herself. It was becoming clearer and clearer that her father had only been a figurehead, a puppet, for Rumple's rule. It reminded her of that she-witch she had encountered in the desert. The one who had called him the Emir of Death, Imp of Ujjain, and the High Magi. Emma knew those names, but it was how they were used together that bothered her. Emir of Death was a title straight from ancient Mesopotamia centuries ago…the time of the great Babylonian king Hammurabi. Ujjain was a far eastern term from the Mahajanapadas. She knew of those places, but it was concerning that Rumpelstiltskin had titles in both lands, and both times. If he had been up to his games as far back as the Babylonian empire, Emma had cause for concern.

"You use magic." Snow's voice distracted Emma from her thoughts.

"Rumpelstiltskin didn't teach me gardening, if that's what you mean." Emma responded.

"Only children of the gods have magic." Emma looked at her with interest.

"I know almost nothing of your beliefs. Darius hated everything to do with Athens."

"It is known that the gods in Olympus sometimes come and feast with mortal men. Every so often a mortal woman may catch their eye. If offspring comes from the union, they usually have some of the god's power."

"So, you are saying half-gods walk among you?" Emma scoffed. Snow nodded her head.

"Yes, demi-gods. But there hasn't been a demi-god for many years. Olympus has been quiet from some time…however, there are those who are still of that line who have the magic of the gods, from their demi-god ancestor. Regina, for one, is of a god-line. And so are you if you can use magic. Some no longer learn the old ways, like my husband. He is a son of Zeus but knows no magic."

"The only god I recognize is Ahura Mazda."

"You can pray to all the foreign gods you want." Snow replied. "That does not change the fact you are a daughter of Olympus." Emma became agitated.

"Where are your gods? Your cities are burning one by one by Persian hands. Yet you say Olympus is silent. At least my god answers my prayers."

"Or maybe it is Zeus who answers them." Snow replied coolly, Battle trotting smoothly under her. Emma had no answer to that. "Could your god tell us where Rumple is?"

"He doesn't have to. I know where they are." Emma replied. Snow's eyebrows lifted.

"Why haven't you said something before?"

"I wasn't completely sure, until around the suns zenith when we stopped at the water hole. He took her to my fa-king's desert oasis."

"An oasis?" Snow didn't seem to notice her slip up.

"A gift to Darius, given to him by the Persian Third King of Kings Gaumata. Right before Darius had the Black Swan assassinate him. It's more of a fortress really."

"You sure know a lot of the Swan." Snow probed. Emma shrugged.

"The Swan was known to his people even while he still remained conjecture to the world. I saw him once within the castle. A shadowy figure."

"From far off I would guess? How convenient." Emma turned to Snow with a sharp look.

"Is there something you are accusing me of?" Snow's face was passive, neutral, but her eyes were hard and calculating.

"When Regina contacted us, she told us she knew the identity of the Black Swan." Emma felt her heartbeat quicken, but she remained calm. "Do you know the name she gave?" Emma schooled her expression to remain impassive. "James." Snow spoke. "The king's son." Emma was confused. Why had Regina lied for her?

Snow spoke again. "Only…I'm having trouble believing her."

"Why?" Emma asked, "I thought you were on the same side." Snow nodded.

"So did I, until she lied." Ahead of her, Snow stopped her horse and turned toward Emma. They sat there, staring at each other with the hot desert wind pulling at their clothes. "James is a drunk fool. Weak. He's sucked on the tit of his father's victories for too long. At first, I thought Regina was just daft, barking up the wrong tree…but then I saw you…and Regina has never struck me as a stupid woman. Vain and dismissive maybe, but not stupid. She would have had to have been blind not to see it—she is not and neither am I. After all, I am also a woman warrior."

"Ask me then." Emma gripped her reins tightly. The sand was whispering around them. The hot sun beat down on them. The brunette warrior woman sat astride Battle powerfully. Emma knew this woman was an experienced and clever warrior. She should not be underestimated. Snow's face was unreadable, Emma could not guess what she might do.

"I will ask you…when it's time. For now, we need each other to rescue the sorceress." Snow abruptly turned her horse and continued forward. "But I will ask." Emma snorted at this woman's gall. Emma didn't know much of this woman; it was known that she liked to keep things simple and quiet. Mary Margaret, Queen of Sparta. Her battle prowess was unmatched, except by her husband King David. Many said that she took the Greek commoner for her husband as a strategic alliance with Greece. However other stories said that when they happened to cross blades during a battle, his strength and blade skills impressed her, and she took him for her own. Even others reasoned David had used the power of Zeus to seduce her.

Whatever the reason, when the young woman ascended to the Spartan throne years later with David at her shoulder, their marriage helped solidify a truce between the two great city-states. Their marriage was also the talk of the western world, as it was one of a kind—being between a royal and a commoner. Together, their strength had been almost unstoppable on the battlefield, and because of that their force had been the main reason the area had resisted Persian rule for so long. Emma had long been impressed with the woman and had longed to meet Snow White, or even just see her, among the flames and the screams of battle. But it had never happened until now.

They continued on through the sands at a brisk pace in silence. After Snows comments, Emma noticed that her men had dropped back and flanked her from behind. No doubt their hands were close to their arrows. She even trained her men well, Emma thought. If there was a normal warrior who may have a chance at beating her, Emma knew it was Snow White even if the woman was almost twice her age. Twice the age, twice the experience Darius's voice whispered in her ear. Emma jumped. His corpse, broken and bloody on the ground flashed through her mind. She discreetly looked around, making sure no one was near her.

"How much farther, Emma?" Snow called from ahead of her. "There seems to be a storm on its way."

"Not far, we should reach the oasis as the storm hits. It may provide good cover."

"Unless it is Rumpelstiltskin's doing." Snow replied. Emma chuckled.

"Rumpelstiltskin is powerful, but I do not think he could cause a sandstorm." She trotted ahead to join the woman. A dark look shadowed Snow White's brow.

"My husband and I have underestimated him before and payed the price. I will not do so again."

"So, you came for a personal reason as well. Not just for Regina." Emma responded. Snow nodded.

"There is nothing I would like more than to bury a quiver of arrows in his chest."

"What happened?"

"He came down in a ball of fire and took our first-born from us. I'm sure she was killed by one of his cruel experiments." Emma nodded.

"He used to experiment on me too." Snow looked at Emma with the slightest bit of empathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma." An understanding passed between the two women. It seemed they had a mutual enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

They continued for another hour or so until Emma raised a hand to stop the small convoy. "It is here…over this dune."

"Where exactly are we?" Snow asked, looking around.

"We are probably 17 miles outside of Susa. Ahead is Darius's old villa. This was his home as the Eran Spahbod until he became the Fourth King of Kings."

"Is it still populated?" Emma shook her head.

"No. Except for occasional robbers and bandits. Without a resident Lord this villa is just another ruin. Darius used to make some soldiers come and clear out any dead beats every so often, but besides them no one has truly lived here since I was a child."

"So, you used to live here?" Snow asked. Emma nodded.

"It was my childhood home." Snow raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been in Leopold's service?" Emma glanced at her as they slowly started to climb the dune.

"All my life." They crested the dune and spread out below them was the villa, black and ominous with the setting sun behind it. Emma heard Snow whistle.

"You are right…that's a fortress." Emma chuckled slightly.

"It served as an outpost and early warning system for Susa besides being Darius's hearth." The villa dominated the landscape around it with a tall thick stone wall around 25 feet high. Sand had encroached on the walls since the villa's abandonment, however back in the day Emma remembered them standing tall and proud against the harsh desert wind. Visible just over the top of the villa wall, Emma could see the 8 buildings the villa was made of. The gate stood open and gaping at the front of the villa. On the horizon Emma could see the tell-tail clouds of a sandstorm raging towards them. It would be on them in several short minutes.

As Emma's eyes scanned the villa for life, she started to pinpoint Rumpelstiltskin's magical signature. Unconsciously her face twisted in disgust, it was like tasting rotting honey. Only there was a new smell…like warm spiced cider. As the two flavors intermingled Emma quickly realized she was picking up on Regina's magical signature. "She's here." Emma sighed with relief, which quickly turned to worry as she realized Regina's magic was activated. "Rumpelstiltskin is doing something to her."

"We must move quickly then. Are you sure there are no soldiers here?" Emma nodded.

"Rumpelstiltskin teleported here, so unless he sent a detachment ahead of him it would be impossible."

"Let us still tread carefully. Are there any entrances other than the main gate, like a storm drain or something?" Snow asked her. Emma raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh.

"Having a storm drain implies that it rains, Queen of Sparta." Emma could here a few quiet snickers from the men behind them. Snow gave her a withering look, but there was a small smile on her lips. "There is no other entrance." Snow rolled her shoulders and loosened her xiphos in its sheath. She undid the ties on the back of her saddle and grabbed her dory, holding it in her right hand.

"I shall enter first Persian." The spartan maneuvered Battle forward. "V-formation men. Slow and steady." Emma watched as Snow and her men became serious, forming the formation with Snow on point. Emma waited a little for them to go ahead, as per Snow's wishes, and then urged Jamakh forward at a slow trot. They made their way down the other side of the dune, leaving hoofprints in the sand. The horse's manes were getting tossed around in the growing storm gale. Emma's own blonde locks were tangling in the violent current.

Sand began to saturate the air and Emma pulled her shemagh up over her nose and mouth. The shadows started to grow longer as the sand became thick and started to block out the sun from above. By the time they were at the gates the storm was in full force. Unused to the amount of sand being kicked up in their faces, Snow and her party were struggling to keep their formation. They quickly entered the shelter of the wall, just inside the gate. "It came so fast!" Snow yelled over the wind. Emma nodded.

"There is nothing more dangerous than a sandstorm. It will make searching the villa harder, but we will have some cover from any eyes. The wall may help with the wind. I should be able to guide us through."

"What?!" Snow yelled. Emma gave up trying to communicate and motioned for them to follow behind her. They reluctantly left the shelter of the wall and edged into the whirling mass of sand inside the villa. The wind wasn't as strong as Emma had predicted, but it wasn't weak either. The buildings that should be visible were lost behind a curtain of gold particles. As they slowly made their way through what was the courtyard, Emma grimaced. She had never thought that she was going to come here ever again, let alone coming here to rescue a Greek sorceress who had a tongue sharper than any xiphos. Emma had not been back since she had been carted away on her 14th birthday to marry 25-year-old Prince Baelfire, son of King Gaumata.

Emma shook her head as she battled the raging elements both outside and inside her head. Being here was causing long buried memories to rise from the grave. Being the favored of the king, Darius was always close to Gaumata's breast. He had used that to get Gaumata to agree to join their houses through marriage. It hadn't been hard to convince him, even as a child it had been obvious Emma was going to grow to be gorgeous. It was also known that Baelfire liked to admire her blonde locks during feast days. So, Emma had joined their house the day she was of child-bearing age. Though they hadn't been married long, they had been married long enough for Emma to become pregnant with Henry. And it had been with Henry in her stomach that Emma completed her first two assassinations – all so that her father could ascend to the throne. Henry had been born not two months after her own 15th birthday.

Emma could still remember the feeling of Baelfire's cold hand. The sight of King Gaumata's seizing body and the disbelief in his eyes as the poison circulated through his body; he couldn't have imagined that it would be his own daughter-in-law, a young 14-year-old, that would end his long-held reign. Emma gripped Jamakh's mane and hunched her shoulders against the wind. The people had been afraid of her after that and afraid of their new king. A king who had been unafraid to stoop to such lowly tactics to seize the throne. People had spit on Emma in the streets and cursed her son. Even the nobles would not associate with them, even though Emma's ceremonial chair sat feet from the throne. That was when they had come up with the Black Swan. And while the Black Swan grew in prominence and fame across Persia, becoming its hero, Emma herself disappeared into the woodwork of the castle, much to everyone's relief. Henry was only tolerated because he was a child and had Gaumata's blood—Persian blood.

Emma squinted against the harsh conditions as the bathing pools, now cracked and empty came into view. Just past those were the large training fields, and beyond that the main hall. As they struggled on Emma was careful to keep within sight of her companions. Once lost in a sandstorm, there was no finding you until it was over. The taste of spiced cider, of woodsmoke and a warm crackling hearth was getting closer and Emma reveled in it. There was so much she still needed to tell Regina. She needed to rescue her so that she could thank her—thank her for killing Darius. And kiss her. More than anything else Emma wanted to heal their relationship in any way she could. And she would. She had never been more determined in her life.

"Emma! You are getting too far ahead!" Snow called. "Where are you?" In her eagerness she hadn't realized but she had separated from the group by quite a distance. They were about 15 feet behind her, just hazy outlines through the sand. Emma waved her arms, but they were starting to veer off course and they were quickly moving away from her. She cursed under her breath. She would need to use magic. Emma summoned energy within her and raised her left hand as high as it would go, a ball of white light forming in her open palm. It shone brightly through the melee of the storm, and she quickly saw the Spartan group change direction and head for her.

._.

Pain was all Regina felt. It radiated up from her left hand and up through her arm to her head. It felt like Rumpelstiltskin was stabbing excruciatingly hard and slow through her skin, over and over. Like he was taking his time with this tattoo, making it as slow and painful as possible. "I am dearie, I enjoy pain." Regina was startled at his candid reply to her inner thoughts. Because of the pain Regina was disoriented and a migraine was pounding behind her eyes. Maybe she has said that out loud, she didn't know. "This tattoo isn't a normal tattoo. It is much more painful. As the ink soaks into your skin…into your being, it's binding you to me… it binds your will to me. Regina blinked against the darkness. Her voice had long gone hoarse from cursing at the Imp. Now she felt like she was floating in limbo, her back had gone numb an hour before. She was in a constant existence of pain.

Regina couldn't believe that Emma had this all over her body. The time it must have taken…the amount of pain. It must have been the most unbelievably terrible moments. "Water." Her voice was scratchy and weak. The Imp laughed and she heard a stool slide back on stone. The harsh sound sent a bolt of pain though her head. Her eyes blinked open and she struggled to focus on her arm, which was strapped down. Her vision was blurry and all she could see of the tattoo was a big black splotch. Rumpelstiltskin came back with a wood cup and placed it to her lips. When the cool liquid hit her throat, Regina felt some measure of revival.

"It's taking my energy." Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"The beauty of this binding magic is that it uses the victim's own magic. After I place it on your skin it is you who are keeping yourself bound." He giggled "The first tattoo is always the worst." He sat back down and began stabbing her skin with the bone needle again. Regina groaned. She could feel a presence starting to slowly enter and take up residence within her mind, bit by bit carving a small space for itself within her. It felt diseased, twisted and evil, swirling with malice and hate. Regina closed her eyes again, starting to feel defeated. She hoped Henry was safe. Regina allowed her consciousness to start to fade.

A small light flickered behind her eyes. Regina tried to shake it off with a movement of her head, but she couldn't avoid it with her mind's eye. The flicker grew brighter, starting to light the caverns of her mind. "Ow." She said aloud. A strong warm feeling was building in her muscles, like the warmth of a sun. The light grew brighter, become more solid and piercing. She faintly detected the hint of vanilla, and what smelled like a summer day. She got the impression of a blue wide-open sky, fluffy clouds; buzzing insects and the whisper of a warm breeze carrying the faint perfumes of waxy flower petals. The light concentrated into a bright white ball, right at the center of her forehead. "Ow!" Regina coughed, her eyes still closed, trying to avoid the light. She felt her magic intertwine with another's. It wasn't the Imps, his was sickening and made her cringe. This was like drifting your hand across soft, freshly washed bed linen. She reached out with her magic, curious; blonde locks and piercing green eyes materialized within her mind, surrounded by howling sand.

_Regina._

Regina's eyes shot open as she gasped for breath. That had been Emma's voice. That was Emma's magic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rumpelstiltskin cock his head to the side, as if listening, detecting it too. "So, she's finally here."

._.

Emma grabbed Jamakh's reigns in a tight grip as she struggled to keep her seat. The instant Emma had activated her own, Regina's had instantly flared up and rushed to join hers. It had almost knocked her off her blasted horse. "For fucks sake." Emma cursed under her breath. Was magic supposed to behave like that?

"What's the matter?" Snow asked over the wind as she and her men trotted up to stand beside Emma.

"Even when she's not around, that woman delivers a punch." Emma spoke. Snow just looked at her confused. "I felt Regina's magic, I know whe—" A giant green vine crushed the horse and rider to Snow's left, instantly splattering them with blood. The horses screamed and scattered, Jamakh reared in fright but stayed in his place. Snow was thrown from Battle's saddle and her face hit the sand. The left-over men struggled to get their bucking horses under control.

"Welcome, Black Swan. I'm glad you could join us." Cora's voice split the air clearly, despite the howling wind around them. The sand was pushed back as Emma felt Cora use magic. The woman pushed the storm back from the area, revealing the area around them. Emma and the Spartan's watched in amazement as a few buildings came into view as the sand settled. A circle almost 100 feet in diameter seemed no longer touched by the sandstorm whirling around them. There wasn't even a hint of a breeze. It was like the eye of the storm. Emma followed her voice to find the woman standing on a balcony above their heads. Emma traded a look with Snow. So much for the whole "I'll ask you later" thing. The Spartan's eyes were wide as dinner plates and just as angry.

Emma turned her eyes back to Cora, who was smirking. She would worry about that later. "Why are you doing this Cora? She's your daughter."

"Me and you are cut from the same cloth Emma. You know we can't help but betray those who love us."

"I don't want power like you do." Emma spat, "I just came for her." Cora smiled.

"You took your time for someone who's fucking my daughter." Snow's eyes got even bigger. Emma tried not to pay attention to the brunette's shock.

Emma surged forward and launched herself off Jamakh at the woman, glowing blue and swords outstretched. Green vines sprouted from the ground, whipping wildly and knocked Emma into a nearby building. One of Snow's men through their dory, but a vine took the hit. Regina's mother just stood, smirking with her arms crossed, watching their weak attempts. "I was Rumpelstiltskin's finest student, you know." Cora smiled. "There's no way you can beat me." Emma stumbled out of the rubble of a wall, covered in dust. The Spartan's were engaging the woman as best they could.

Snow was trying to hack her way through the vines coming from the ground while her men protected her from overhead dangers. Emma summoned her power drawing in a huge breath. She let her breath permeate her muscles and felt them grow strong with oxygen and magic. In one fast motion Emma hurtled toward the thick vines with all the speed she could muster. In one blue flash she sliced through all the vines growing from the ground.

Snow looked to Emma. "Go Swan! I will take care of this." Emma nodded, and turned on her heal, then hesitated and turned back. Snow glance at her, more focused on swinging her sword at the vines. "Go!" Snow yelled again above the screams of the horses. Emma grit her teeth and nodded, running back into the sandstorm. She shoved her mask back in front of her face, head bent low, against the wind. With her magic, Emma reached out and touched the brunette's consciousness again.

_Regina_, Emma spoke. She felt surprise, and then relief from the brunette's consciousness.

_Emma_.

_Where are you?_ Emma asked. She continued to blindly battle against the wind, following Regina's magical signature.

_I'm in some cave deep underground. What are you doing here?_ Emma grit her teeth against the sand in a rough sort of smile.

_Isn't it obvious? I'm rescuing you!_ There was a long pause from the brunette. As Emma continued to make her way forward, she became nervous. She and the brunette were still fighting, she had no idea what the Greek sorceress was thinking.

_Idiot._ Emma felt warmth spread through her, emanating from the brunette. Emma severed the connection and continued forward. Regina had said something about a cave…there was only one that Emma knew about, and she was 100 percent positive that it was the one Regina was currently in. Emma turned toward where she knew the old fortress was standing and began sprinting across the practice field. She reached the fortress wall and felt her way along it until she reached the place she knew the secret passageway was. Fuck. The torch that opened the passageway had broken off somehow in the years since they had vacated the fortress oasis. Two feet of thick dense stone stood between her and the passageway she knew was beyond the wall.

Gritting her teeth, Emma began to draw on her magic. Her tattoos began to glow their telltale bluish white as she began to increase the density of her muscles and bones. She had only ever hardened her swords before, never her body. She increased the strength of every cell in her body to their maximum capacity. She panted with the effort. Emma backed up about 15 yards away, a wall of sand making the fortress invisible. She knew she could do this. She had to do this. With a yell, she threw everything she had into sprinting at the fortress wall.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your patience with posting, I am busy applying to medical schools right now :). Happy Friday!

Cora was a bitch, that was for sure. Snow grit her teeth as she cut yet another vine. It didn't matter how many she cut, two more grew in its place just as fast, reminding her of a hydra. Her men continued to bravely battle on, but Snow knew they were outmatched without magic. She had only told Emma to leave because she knew Regina was more important. Despite her pompous and grandeur attitude, Snow knew Regina was a smart politician with a network comprised of members of the upper class, and with her magic she was stronger in battle then at least 50 of her best men. If a war was coming, they would need her. On top of that the sorceress had just killed the King of Persia, she was a hero to the Greek and Spartan peoples.

"Snow, I was hoping you would make an appearance," Cora cackled from her place on the balcony. "You always seem to get your annoying little nose in everyone's business." The witch shot a vine straight at her face and Snow deflected it with her sword just in time.

"Same to you, witch. I knew there was something wrong with you, I just never thought you'd be this insane." Cora laughed again.

"I never could make you like me." Snow grunted and rolled under a whipping vine, springing to her feet just in time to jump over another one.

"I've always had a sense of people. And you always seemed to be at the center of everything, despite having no official power. Like at the peace summit."

"That old banquet? I was just messing around with that, passing boredom by playing with my toys." Cora cackled.

"You almost started a war between Greece and Sparta! Even between our households! Our daughters were like sisters!" Cora smiled.

"I never liked Regina associating with that girl. Even young she was too manly, growing up in that violent culture of yours. I didn't like her putting ideas like that into Regina's head when I was breeding her to be a proper woman."

"My daughter would have grown up to be a force even you would have feared if you hadn't slaughtered her by giving her over to Rumpelstiltskin's experiments. How could you have done that? You hosted her at your table right alongside your daughter." Cora's lip curled in a sneer.

"Much good that did me." Snow froze.

"What do you mean by that?" Cora's eyebrows raised so far, they almost touched her graying hairline.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet. You are dumber than I gave you credit for Spartan."

._.

With a crack of thunder and a grunt Emma broke through the wall, falling to the ground. She had made quite a big hole in the wall. She panted on her hands and knees as sand and stone dust covered her armor and skin, making it look chalky. How in the world had that worked? Emma laughed slightly. What a crazy idea.

_Emma? What was that sound? This may sound weird, but I can literally feel your headache. _

_I ran into a problem. Literally._ Emma panted as she groaned and got to her feet. _Where is Rumpelstiltskin?_

_He's not here. I think he went to go help Cora, they've been communicating like us. _

Emma started running down the passageway…or more like stumbling. When she had broken through that wall her bones had been on the edge of breaking, but they had held. Yet she could feel how weak they had become. She poured a little of her magic into the small fractures and cracks, she felt it as they were glued back together. They would hold for now.

The torches along the walls were unlit and cold, so Emma reinforced her vision. Her irises began to glow with magic as she made her way down the long hallway, descending below the fortress. It was getting colder and colder, and as she kept going old memories began to creep from the shadows in her mind. Her body rebelled against her every step, wanting to turn and flee from this terrible place, but Emma pressed on, knowing if she didn't succeed no one would. She finally reached the end and came to a standstill just outside the main chamber. Her stomach churned and she almost bent over to throw up. Her body trembled with fear and exhaustion. It felt like she was eight years old again.

"Emma." Regina's voice brought her back to the present. Her real voice. Emma quickly scanned the room but as far as she could tell the room was empty of both Rumple and his sickening magic.

"Regina." Emma rushed over to the brunette. Even covered in dirt and sweat the Greek was stunning. Her long and dark hair lay splayed across the stone table, her dark piercing eyes following Emma as the blonde rushed to her side. The woman's wrists and ankles were secured by heavy metal chains. Emma dropped to her knees next to the brunette, unsure of how to greet the woman, unsure how she might react, or if she still hated her. However, Emma watched in surprise as relief spread across the brunette's features, softening the woman's usually severe expression. Encouraged, Emma hesitantly bent down and lightly brushed her lips against Regina's. Surprisingly, Emma felt Regina's lips press harder against her own as the woman brought her head up off the stone. The kiss was sweet, full of apology and acceptance.

The brunette rested her head back down on the stone. "You came." She sighed, watching Emma.

"Sorry I'm late." Emma replied, giving a small bashful smile. Emma ran her eyes down Regina's body, looking for injury. She slightly gasped as her eyes landed on Regina's left arm. It was covered from shoulder to fingertip in cruel ink, a xvarǝnah inked on the back of her hand, like Emma's right hand. Regina watched, surprised, as a single tear rolled down Emma's cheek. Many emotions flashed across the blonde's face in that moment: disbelief, dismay, guilt, sadness…but the one her face settled on was anger. "That must have hurt." Emma glanced up at Regina, intertwining their fingers and bringing her lips to brush the back of Regina's freshly tattooed knuckles.

"No more pain then you endured." Regina spoke. And she meant it. She had no idea how eight year-old Emma had withstood that pain as it was inked over her body. Regina was a grown woman and had barely held herself together. Emma looked into Regina's eyes and Emma realized that Regina understood. "I can feel him, Emma. I can feel his hold on me." Emma gripped her hand once more, then dropped it.

"Let's get you out of here." She sized up the chains. They had pretty heavy enchantments reinforcing their strength.

"Emma even I couldn't break them." Emma laughed.

"You know I spent hours lying here, thinking of ways I could break those chains and enchantments. And the answer I found was so simple. He's not all powerful you know, if you look close enough there are always loopholes. He always underestimated the ordinary, and that makes him blind to it." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you never escape?" Emma was rustling around in her belt.

"Because I didn't know how to use these." Emma held up a lockpicking kit with a smile. Emma smiled wider as the brunette laughed. The sound filled the cave and it seemed like the walls shrank back in confusion at this new foreign sound.

._.

Snow barely had time to think as she was spending most of her brainpower avoiding the vines. Her men were beginning to show signs of tiring, they couldn't keep up with this barrage for much longer. She would have to use that. "Men, hold her off!" Snow jumped away and back from the fight as her men stepped in front of her. Snow whistled for Battle, and the horse surprisingly came forward from behind a house. He knickered softly and Snow petted his nose in thanks before rustling in her saddlebag for the item. She also grabbed her dory from her saddle and slapped the black Arabian's hindquarters, sending him away from the danger. Although her husband had never learned how to manage the magic he had, they had found a way to make it useful.

She uncorked the small glass bottle of blue shimmering substance and drank the shot of magic down. Thank you, my love. Immediately she started to feel the magic course within her with surprising strength. Her hazel eyes began to glow green and gold as she stepped back into battle. She needed to be careful, as they hadn't fully tested its effects yet. "Move!" She yelled as she flashed across the battlefield, cutting all the vines down at once like Emma. So, this is what it felt like to have magic. Snow felt like a god.

"Snow White, with magic?" Cora said with surprise. "How?"

"You aren't the only one who dabbles in forbidden techniques." Snow grunted under the force of the power. "Sometimes you need to fight fire with fire." Cora began to throw everything she had at her. Vine after vine came at her form. Yet it seemed to Snow that they were suddenly moving in slow motion. She easily side stepped everyone. This magic and her years of training seemed to be a deadly combo.

"What were you saying about be being dumb?" Snow smirked. Cora, always the picture of ease and grace actually growled at Snow before raising her hand with green light.

"Die spartan bitch." Snow laughed and started running forward. Blasts of green deadly magic were coming from the woman's hand. Cora was no longer taking the time to let her magic take shape, she was just shooting pure energy from her hand. Snow quickly dodged the green magic but the blasts were coming in thick. And her magic was quickly running out. She needed to make a move and fast. Almost gleeful, Snow gracefully jumped onto the back of one of Cora's left-over vines, running up and along its length. Cora had no time to react as Snow launched herself into the air, sailing by the small porch that Cora was standing on. With one smooth motion Snow carefully aimed and watched with almost disbelief as her dory, after years of imagining this day, finally…finally skewered the witch.

._.

"There." The last chain on Regina's wrist unlocked with a small click and the brunette sat up, rubbing her wrists.

"Much better." The brunette sighed. Emma flashed her teeth in a quick smile.

"Now for your legs." Emma bent down, focusing on her left leg. Regina studied the woman as she worked. For the first time, Regina was able to quietly appraise the woman, knowing everything. This woman had raised a beautiful son while productively managing an entire castle and its surrounding estates. She was a woman who, in the short time Regina had been in her company, made her laugh more than anyone else Regina had known. She had challenged her narrow mindedness and had shown her completely new and different perspectives on people and class.

Emma treated everyone with respect, no matter their gender or station. But she had also slaughtered hundreds by her own hand, including her father, and had been indirectly responsible for slaughtering thousands more. She led the armies that directly threatened Greece, Regina's own people. She had kept secrets from her and had hurt her. Most of all, Regina had just kissed her knowing all this. She loved the Black Swan, a Persian. The thought hit Regina like a ton of bricks. "Last chain, then your free." Emma spoke. Regina nodded. What would she do when she was free? Magically strangle Emma? Kiss her? Run away? It seemed to Regina she wanted to do all three.

"My oh my, dearies…what do you think you're doing?" Regina gasped and turned. The Imp had materialized so fast across the room that neither of the women had time to sense his presence before he spoke. With him in the room, her new tattoo burned like fire against her skin. Regina gasped in pain and clutched her arm. Their eyes met as Emma looked at her worriedly. "Oh yes," the Imp chuckled knowingly at Regina, "that happens when it's new." Emma put herself between the brunette and the scaly bastard. Regina tried to get up, but one leg was still chained to the stone.

"I see you've learned a new trick since you were last on that stone Darya…or is it just Emma now?"

"It's just Emma, Imp." Regina spat, and Emma glanced her, surprised. "She isn't yours anymore." The imp cackled.

"Oh, so she's yours now Regina?" Regina fought a blush at his all too accurate barb. Rumpelstiltskin laughed and flicked his hand, sending Emma crashing into his tables of potions and glassware like a rag doll.

"Emma!" Regina reached out for her but there was nothing she could do to cushion her fall; no magic was coming out of her left arm.

"Not so quick dearie. That arm does what I tell it to." Emma's body crashed into the tables, breaking glassware and spilling potions everywhere. The tables slid backward with a heavy screech from the force of the throw. Emma lay unmoving on the floor. Regina grit her teeth in frustration and clawed at the last remaining chain on her leg with both her hands and magic. "why are you two fighting, you do know it's futile." Regina glanced at Emma's unmoving form and a surge of magic and adrenaline welled within her. She channeled it into her hands and tore once more at the chain, willing it to break. Tendrils of purple magic wrapped themselves around her body. Her tattoo glowed a pinkish white. The chain slowly started to bend.

"Oh wow, Regina…" The Imp raised his hand but from behind Emma slashed down at him with her xiphos in a powerful overhead strike. The sword landed but failed to pierce his skin. Instead, the sword shattered into a million pieces. He must have still felt pain though, for he let out a blood curdling shriek and turned to Emma with an outstretched arm. Regina used that distraction to finish bending the mental clasps away from each other, barely able to slip her ankle out. She hopped to the ground and reached out with her right hand, creating a shield just as Emma was about to hit a wall. The woman was absorbed into the shield and then gently slid to the ground, her lithe form landing easily on her feet. Emma nodded her thanks to Regina, and pulled out her other sword, holding the hilt with two hands. From across the room, Regina rolled her right shoulder, getting ready.

"You must have more magic then I knew." Rumple appraised the brunette, looking at the bent metal.

"A well-placed knife does more damage than the wild stroke of a sword." The brunette retorted.

"She's going to kick your ass." Emma laughed from across the room. The Imp growled and flattened Emma to the floor, the blonde's whole body reacting to his every command. Regina started to walk towards the Imp, beginning to analyze the defensive spells he had around his body.

"Not so close dearie." He laughed, and suddenly Emma was flying at Regina at full speed. With a surprised yelp Regina was only just quick enough to shield the ground behind them before the blonde slammed into her. They fell to the floor, Regina groaning. Emma's muscled body was as hard as a rock when it had hit her. They lay sprawled for a second like an X, with Regina being crushed by Emma.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked as she rolled off of Regina.

"You are quite a heavy projectile Swan." Regina groaned as Emma helped her to her feet.

"This is going to be bad." Emma replied. "You are fighting with one hand tied behind your back and I'm useless. You have to keep worrying about me ans it slows us down." Regina almost replied with a "well just fight it" but she knew from her useless left arm that that was impossible. Emma looked at Regina. "You need to put me to sleep." Regina's eyebrows raised.

"What?!"

"If I'm unconscious, I'm no threat to him, and so he will leave me alone. He can't control my body if my mind's asleep. Like I said…loopholes." Regina regarded Emma with wonder. Emma looked bashful. "I've had a lifetime to think of ways to defeat him. I'm his greatest weapon, so I needed to come up with ways to defeat myself." Emma explained.

"What are you two planning." He chuckled and threw Emma towards a wall. This time Regina wasn't fast enough and Emma hit the wall with a grunt, collapsing to her hands and knees on the ground. Blood dripped from the back of her head and from her mouth. Regina looked at Emma with pained eyes. "Do it Regina. It's the only way." Before she changed her mind, Regina flicked her wrist and Emma slumped to the floor, unconscious. Rumple tried to move her body, but it remained motionless on the ground.

"Well played Regina, but now you have to face me alone." Regina smirked and summoned a fireball, chucking it at him.

"Emma is right, I am going to kick your ass."


	23. Chapter 23

"I've already told you, its futile. Even more so without that buffoon to help you." Regina started summoning more fireballs into thin air and shooting them at him.

"Brahmadanda." Rumple spoke and shields appeared around him, repelling them and the fireballs came hurtling back. Regina didn't even flinch as they struck her, the spell harmless to herself. "Nice trick." Rumple chuckled. He was right. To her magical eye his defense was impenetrable. Yet Emma had been able to find flaws in his magic, which meant she would too. Regina waved her hand and the floor around Rumple turned into quicksand, drawing him in. He was soon up to his waist in the trap. "How very appropriate for the desert." He chuckled. "Varunapasha" and "Trishula" made both a gold noose and a gold trident appear in his hands. She watched in surprise as he chucked the trident at her with lighting speed, while throwing the noose around a table leg and pulling himself out of the quicksand.

Regina threw up a shield but had to quickly dodge out of the way when the trident tore right thought it like it was air. "What magic are you using?" Regina panted from where she had fallen on the floor. "It's not god-line magic." The Imp just scoffed.

"Not everyone is born with that gift. It makes using magic easier, but it is not the only way." Regina was tiring quickly; she had not fully recovered from her fight with Leopold. "Burned out?' The Imp spoke. Regina replied by conjuring a rain of fire and brimstone on his head. "Varunastra." Blasts of water shot from his hands and enveloped her volley, completely putting it out.

"Don't you see, Regina, the battle has already been decided." Regina wiped sweat from her forehead, panting. "The sea of magic I call upon is vaster than yours." He flicked his wrist and this time Regina was sent flying. She collided with a wall, falling down next to Emma's prone form. She could taste copper as blood dripped from her mouth. Regina hated to admit it, but he was right. She couldn't do this alone.

"Emma, wake up darling." She weakly caressed Emma's jaw with her thumb, and green eyes fluttered open.

"Regina…?" Emma seemed confused. "Did it work?"

"It's not over yet Emma. I've tired him some, but he is very powerful. His defenses still hold." Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Let's do this then." But before they could do anything, Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand.

"Vayuvyastra." Wind so powerful it could rip limbs off hit them in a full force gale, sending them hurtling toward the wall again. Emma wrapped one protective arm around and held her other hand out as the wall careened toward them, grunting in pain as her arm hit the stone. With much effort, Emma created a space for Regina, protecting her from the wind and bracing them against the wall. Dark chocolate eyes full of determination emerged from somewhere in Emma's shoulder region and peered over her shoulder, gauging the situation.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked, shouting over the wind.

"I don't know Emma, the second we make a move he will throw you again. We need a new plan."

"What about that knife? Can you use it?" Emma yelled. Regina looked at her confused, then remembered the knife Snow had given her the day she left Athens. The brunette scoffed.

"I don't know why I brought it in the first place."

"Then give it to me." Emma said. With effort, fighting against the weight of the harsh wind, she brought her hand up and grasped the handle of the knife. It was as if ice enveloped her. Emma saw white, and then nothing.

._.

Emma awoke staring at a fire. It sat in the middle of a walled room made entirely of stone, high in the mountains. "Little one, you've come." Emma turned and found a beautiful blonde woman leaning against a wall near one of the windows. "And you've brought Katoptris."

"What?" Emma asked, confused. The woman motioned at Emma's hand, and Emma looked down, surprised to see Regina's dagger clutched in her right hand. "Is this yours?" Emma asked, walking toward the woman and offering it to her. The woman glided her hands over the hilt of the blade but did not take it from Emma. The woman's green eyes met Emma's.

"Are you Aphrodite?" Emma whispered. The woman threw her head back and laughed. It was a pure joyous sound.

"You've already asked me that, Emma."

"I have?" Emma asked, confused.

"You've seen me many times. You used to come here, and I would comfort you while you were getting your tattoos." Emma thought hard for a moment. The woman watched her until she saw realization in her eyes.

"You're the woman from my dreams." Emma spoke.

"Not dreams, Emma." Emma backed up a little, flinching back and looking around.

"Then, where are we?" The woman looked at the crackling flame next to them. Emma looked at it too. "The flame of Olympus. This is Delphi." Emma whispered in recognition. "How do I know this?"

"We've been here before child, long ago. This was where Rumpelstiltskin stole you." Emma looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"That dagger tells you who I am." The woman responded. Emma shook her head.

"I know nothing of the Greek gods." The woman scoffed.

"I'm not a god, child. Don't associate me with those fools." Emma's eyebrows raised.

"Fools?" Emma asked. The woman looked at her.

"Just because those beings were given more power than us does not mean they are divine, though they would like you to think they are."

"Then if not a god, who are you?" The woman sighed and sat down against the wall on the floor. Emma sat next to her.

"I was once a mortal like you. I grew up in Sparta, like you should have. I was a princess, married young. I was a fool who trusted my fate to Olympus and because of that my lover ended up dead. My name is Helen."

"Why are you in my body, Helen?" Helen laughed.

"What a strange question to ask. I suppose we will find out that answer." Emma was again surprised.

"So, you don't know?" Helen shrugged in an almost Emma-like way.

"I have been with you since you were young. My soul bound to yours, but also apart. The only thing I do know is we are both children of Zeus. I see my father's mark within your magic."

"Zeus was your father?" Emma asked surprised. "So that means you are a – a demigod?" Emma struggled with the foreign term.

"Unfortunately." Helen replied. "What I would like to know is what you want with me?" Emma was aghast.

"A moment ago, I didn't even know who you were. Why would I want something from you?"

"Well you came to me, right?" Helen asked. Emma looked down at the dagger.

"The dagger brought me here." Helen looked at Katoptris.

"She's always had a mind of her own." Emma looked at Helen, confused.

"She's no ordinary dagger, Emma."

"Regina gave it to me….Regina!" Emma stood back onto her feet. Helen looked up at her in alarm.

"What is it?" Emma became deflated.

"She needs me, but I can do nothing."

"Rumpelstiltskin." Helen nodded knowingly. Emma turned to her.

"Do you know anything, anything at all that could help me?"

"Nothing Emma, we've had this conversation before."

"Then what can I do? She is in danger. All the power in the world, and I can do nothing because he owns me." Emma turned her back on the blonde in frustration. Helen got to her feet and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"But he doesn't own me, Emma." The woman turned around, confused. "Look at my skin, it remains untarnished by his curse magic even though we share the same body." Emma looked and realized the woman was indeed free of tattoos.

"But how could you help? You are stuck here, wherever 'here' is." Emma glanced around. Helen looked at the dagger.

"Maybe this was given to us for a reason. I think you need to give her to me." Emma looked down at the dagger and back at Helen.

"Somehow, I have a feeling none of this is coincidence." Emma spoke. The two women shared a look.

"Do you trust me, Emma?" Helen asked.

._.

Regina watched as Emma's green eyes went blank, although her body did not collapse. It was as if the blonde was suddenly frozen, her consciousness gone. "Emma!" Regina shook the blonde's shoulder but there was no response. Regina looked down to her waist at Emma's hand, which was clutched tightly around the hilt of the dagger. With her left-hand Regina tried to pry the blonde's hand from the hilt but Emma had a vice like grip around it. With her right hand she threw a fireball in the general direction of Rumple to keep him busy while she tried to fix this shit show. She knew she should not have brought her back. The Imp was probably doing some sort of mind torture on her right now. The Imp dodged the fireball easily. Regina kept up a volley, trying to keep him too busy to multitask so he might release whatever spell he had on Emma.

Suddenly Regina felt Emma's hand that was clasping the hilt of the dagger flex beneath her own prying fingers. It was working! "Emma, can you hear me?" Her eyes were still blank. "Emma!" Regina continued to try and remove Emma's hand from the hilt. Suddenly Emma was back, her eyes fluttering in confusion. The blonde shook her head a little. "What did he do to you, Emma?" The blonde was moving slowly, erratically. Regina was confused. "Emma?" The blonde looked up at her and Regina frowned. There was something wrong. Regina reached out with her magic for Emma's but flinched back when she met an unfamiliar presence. It was not unpleasant, its essence reminded her of roses, but it was not Emma. "Who…?" Regina now felt uncomfortable with the proximity of their bodies and the way Emma was hunched over her, protecting her from the wind. Emma looked down at her, and a small smile formed.

"You are Regina?"

"Yes...?" Regina was utterly confused. Even though this Emma had only been frozen for only seconds Regina felt like that time had stretched forever. Was this a conversation that should be happening when they had the Emir of Death at their backs?

"I can see why Emma likes you. You would have rivaled me in beauty had we been borne in the same age–though I've been told you have a tongue on you." Emma replied, the blonde not even trying to hide her smoldering and appraising look. Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes. This was definitely not Emma, or that oaf had somehow cultivated a charismatic aura in the last 5 seconds. But the different magical signature was proof that there was someone new, some entity inhabiting Emma's body. Suddenly the gale ended.

"Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked cautiously from across the room. The new Emma did not even heed his voice. Only continued to watch Regina with a small smirk. Regina was frozen in her place by the calculating yet kind gaze; Regina was unsure what this person was looking for. With a sudden quick motion that startled Regina the woman slid the dagger from the sheath on Regina's hip and turned to face Rumple.

"Stay there Regina." The blonde commanded. Despite herself, Regina felt her cheeks blush. She was not used to being the submissive type. Just who was this?

"I said, who are you?" Rumple asked. Regina was surprised to see a little fear in his eyes. "Zeus, is that you?" Regina looked back to the woman in shock. Could it be…? The woman scoffed.

"For once I am not doing my father's bidding." The fear abated in Rumple's eyes.

"So, a demi-Zeus. But how?"

"I've been here since the beginning." Regina watched in fascination as the two circled each other cautiously. "I watched you torture a little girl. I felt what Emma felt. I held her while you were busy piercing her skin with your poison."

"What Zeus-Child are you?"

"You will answer for that pain Imp." The stranger spoke, ignoring him. "Emma has entrusted me with this vengeance."

"Even hosting a Demi, Emma cannot overpower me." The Imp scoffed. This did not seem to bother the Demi inside Emma. Regina watched, enraptured as Emma calmly twirled the dagger in her hand.

"Unlike Emma, I had the best magic tutelage there was to offer." Regina let out a small snort at the slight, despite herself. The Imp turned a sharp eye on her.

"Trishula!" The Imp spoke. A giant trident materialized and shot toward Regina. Instantaneously there was a flash of light and suddenly the woman was standing in front of her. With a slash of the dagger, the trident disappeared as fast as it had appeared. With the woman's back to her, Regina was surprised to see two wings, like swan wings, folded tightly on either side of her spine. They were made of glowing blue-ish white magic. Emma was not capable of such intricate magic.

The Imp eyed the dagger in the woman's hand warily. It flashed wickedly in the torchlight. "You are Helen." Regina's eyebrows shot upwards. Helen…as in Helen of Troy? "I understand." Regina blushed all over again at the thought that she had been inches from a famous demi-god, the supposedly most beautiful woman of her time.

"What do you understand?" Helen of Troy spoke.

"Emma is one of your direct descendants. Though I know not why you are in her body and not in the underworld."

"And why is the Dark One in your body, Imp?" Helen spoke. Regina watched as Rumpelstiltskin froze. His eyes narrowed to slits as he analyzed the demi-god before him. There was no manic laughter this time. "Surprised?" Helen's smile was ice. "I sensed him long ago, from when you first abducted us. Since then his presence in you has grown even stronger. You smell of his filth, Rumpelstiltskin." At this the Imp finally chuckled.

"Don't pretend you don't hate the gods as much as we do, Zeus Child. We know how Olympus betrayed you." Helen frowned.

"Better them then you, Imp." Rumple hissed at her and clasped his hands together.

"Varunapasha." A golden noose slowly materialized in his hands. Helen eyed it warily.

"Using Astras, Dark One?" Rumpelstiltskin ignored her as it continued to form. Helen shifted from foot to foot and readied Katoptris in her hand. "Why limit your power?" At this Regina saw a deadly spark in the sorcerer's eye.

"Helen!" She yelled. Two green snaked sprang from one of Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched palm, and before Helen could move fangs met flesh. One had clamped down on her shoulder, the other on her arm. Katoptris clattered to the stone. Blood slid down her pale skin from where the snakes had her, Helen struggled to rip them off her. Regina watched helplessly as Rumpelstiltskin calmly threw the noose around her, tightening it around her arms. Regina took a small step forward, but the snakes detached themselves from Helen and reared in front of her, hissing. Helen unfurled her wings and jumped into the air, straining against the rope. Rumple held it firmly.

"Too concerned with protecting her, aren't you?" Helen's glance at the brunette as she struggled with the noose around her. Where the noose met flesh, it was beginning to smoke. Shear gray tendrils were gently curling up towards the ceiling. "Let me tell you something." The Imp got up close to the struggling demi-god, the smoke only continuing to grow thicker. Regina could see that Helen was in pain. The woman was trying to hide it, but Regina could see the tendons standing out on her neck and the tautness of her muscles.

"Everything that is going to happen, all the blood that has and is going to be spilled is her fault." One of his fingers pointed in Regina's direction. Helen and Regina looked at each other, both confused. "You should be killing her before she can do any more damage to the mortal world."

"Regina?" Helen asked, sweat drenching her skin. "What is he talking about?" Regina was silently shaking her head, confused by his words. "Regina?!" Helen's voice was more commanding. All Regina could see at this point was her silhouette, kicking and struggling in the air as her wings strained against the rope.

"I…I don't—" Regina stuttered.

"Burn." Rumple chuckled. At this the noose lit on fire and Helen screamed. It was all over in a second. Helen's prone body, wings and limbs splayed in every direction, fell to the ground in a smoking heap, the noose still wrapped tightly around her body.

"Well now, that twist was anti-climactic." The Imp chuckled. The snakes still hissing in her ears, he turned his attention back to Regina. "Looks like it's just you and me again dearie." He stepped away from the demi-god and approached her. Regina quickly snatched Katoptris from the ground, holding it with two hands in front of her. "My my…" Rumple chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I've ever seen worse form." Regina didn't let it show, but inside she was beginning to panic. A feather-light touch of vanilla touched her consciousness.

_Regina._

_Emma?_ Regina sighed in relief. The blonde sounded weak.

_You need to cut the rope. It's separating us, it's dragging Helen's soul to Hades._ Regina swallowed. Though she would never acknowledge it, sweat beaded her temples. Rumple came to stand behind his snakes, who's thick necks swayed powerfully back and forth. Regina knew she didn't have much magic left. Her limbs were riddled with exhaustion.

_He said this was all my fault, Emma._ Regina whispered within her mind. _What if it's true? What if I'm to blame for the whole war, for my father's death?_ Regina gripped the hilt of Katoptris harder.

_Everyone has made their own decisions. Darius, your mother, your father. Mary Margret. If there is anyone to blame, we are all responsible. Don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders. _

_But, what if its true?_ Regina pressed, frozen in fear.

_Then I'll be there to share your burden_, Emma replied in a calm voice. _I won't leave your side._ Regina let out her breath, the blonde's words calming her. Somehow the blond had gotten to the root of it, to her deepest fear, and quietly soothed the beast. She was not alone. Not anymore. Regina summoned all the magic she had left. She dug and dug within herself to find every last drop she had left. Her skin began to glow with those strange shimmering purple veins.

"You cannot hope to beat me, dearie." Regina ignored the Imp's sneer. Her body rebelled against her, screaming that she was taking too much. Regina pushed harder, summoning it all. It swirled within her with cyclonic strength. Chilling blue eyes burned in front of her mind's eye.

_Please,_ Regina prayed to the gods. The eyes blinked slowly. The shadow at her feet writhed unnaturally in the torchlight. It grew longer, and wider, it slithered around her in circles. Rumpelstiltskin eyed her warily.

"What are you doing witch?" He hissed. A larger hiss, more powerful, shook the room. Black turned to grey, and grey to white as a giant albino snake with two chilling blue eyes as big as hopolons emerged from the stone, coming to rest powerfully behind the brunette in a tall wall of coils and scales. Its giant tongue flicked and tasted the air. It towered above them all, seeming cramped and trapped by the cave yet no less regal. Regina felt the tip of its tongue flick her arm, the arm holding Katoptris. Without warning the albino snake sprang from its coiled pile over her head, to snap its jaws closed around both heads of Rumple's snakes. With a curse, the Imp began summoning more as the snake ripped their heads from their bodies. Regina ducked under a writhing coil and was lost from the Imps view behind a curtain of splattering blood. The brunette dodged more seizing coils as the cave suddenly seemed made of them. Scales scraped the walls, forked tongues split the air, fangs broke on the stone floor as the room around her became a sea of writhing tails.

Regina neared the blonde and dropped to her knees, clutching her bloodied shoulder and turning her onto her back. Fire had tattered her clothes, burns has marred the tattoos and sweat, and dirt coated her skin and wounds. The blonde lay splayed in her own blood and shimmering feathers. To Regina, Emma had never looked more beautiful. The brunette cupped her face, stroking it gently. "Helen?" She called. Green eyes fluttered open and met brown ones. "Emma." Regina smiled. The blonde coughed, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.

"Cut the rope." Her voice was rough.

"No, you don't!" Rumples sing-song voice responded. Green coils wrapped around Regina's waist tightly, dragging her back. With effort Regina lunged forward as they pulled her back, the tip of Katoptris making the smallest slice within the fibers of the noose. The brunette was then sent hurtling toward a wall, only saved by the cushioning of an albino coil at the last second. From where she lay, Regina watched as Emma struggled to her knees and then to her feet as the noose fought against her to pull her back down. Regina watched as Emma strained, all her muscles taught, her wings poised powerfully for action. With a loud snap the golden fibers broke, and the noose disintegrated into golden dust.

"Emma!" the blonde turned toward the brunettes voice. From her peripheral vision Regina saw a green snake lunging at her. Before it could strike, Regina threw Katoptris. The snake hit her a second later and she felt fire as a fang pierced her side. In a flash of blue light, Emma was there, her foot on the bottom jaw of the giant snake, Katoptris buried in the roof of the snakes mouth as she strained against it, preventing it from closing its jaws and finishing the job. Regina wrapped her hands around the fang and painfully pushed herself off of it, rolling out of its jaws and to the side. With one quick motion Emma withdrew Katoptris and stabbed the snake in the eye. The snake disappeared. At the other end of the room, Rumple watched with disbelief.

Regina pressed a hand to her bleeding side. Her magic exhausted, the albino snake was beginning to fade. Emma quickly kneeled next to her, and healed her wound with magic, then turned toward Rumple. Her snake came to coil around her and with a final gentle push it propped her up against the wall before it disappeared altogether. Rumpelstiltskin tried to send Emma flying with a wave of his hand, but her body remained where it was. "Impossible."

"Helen still protects me, Imp, only this time I'm taking the lead." Emma spoke. With effort, she took a step towards him. Regina watched from where she was, her body exhausted and unwilling to move.

"I command you to stop, Darya." Rumple intoned, holding up his hand. With a grunt, she took another step.

"I don't feel like it." The blonde grit her teeth. She took a few more.

"Stop!"

"No." Emma was now taking step after step, striding slowly but confidently. She was now only within a few feet of the Imp. Rumpelstiltskin help up both hands, an invisible force made Emma stumble back.

"No." The blonde growled, hurtling herself forward, wings beating powerfully. Emma grunted, and strained against the force to take a step. Her foot landed on the ground. She planted it hard and pushed even more. Her other foot landed on the ground in front of her other one.

"I forbid it." The Imp gasped. He too, was straining. Regina had not ever seen him so disheveled. Sweat covered his brow, his lips were pressed in a tight line of concentration. Emma struggled forward, panting. She fought for every inch, and inch by inch she was getting closer.

"How does it feel?" Emma gasped as she struggled to push forward, one shoulder braced against what looked like thin air as she pushed with her legs. She was only a few feet away "How does it feel to be powerless?"

"Powerless?" The Imp scoffed. "I am the most powerful being here." Emma was within the last two feet. Her legs were shaking, her body was being crushed by forces from all directions as she pushed forward. Blue veins of magic began spreading from the heels of her feet up her legs, across her tattooed and burned skin, glowing through the rips in her clothing. They spread even into her wings.

"No. Not anymore." Emma grit her teeth. Regina was blinded by a bright blue flash and a loud crack as Emma hurtled forward. One hand came to grip Rumpelstiltskin neck while the other plunged the dagger deeply into his chest. Rumple looked down at the dagger in his chest, the blood seeping out. "Tell me one thing Rumple. You owe me." Emma looked him in the eye. "Did you really save me from a famine, or did you abduct me?" Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. The Imp's golden eyes blinked once, then twice. He opened his mouth to speak—and crumbled into dust. A swirling mass of dark spirits clawing and screaming emerged from his chest. In a stormy gale, they swept up and out of the cavern through the ceiling, the stone cracking. A silver and black dagger clattered to the ground.

._.

Snow climbed to the balcony where Cora was, the witch was pinned to the wall behind her with Snow's dory piercing her shoulder. "A shame it didn't pierce your heart." Snow commented as she came to stand in front of the disheveled woman. Blood seeped from her wound; her rich dress torn to shreds around the spear. At Snow's comment the woman laughed weakly. Snow grabbed Cora's chin and forced the older woman to look at her.

"What was so funny?"

"I got rid of that useless thing ages ago." The woman cackled. Snow frowned. Cora wet her lips. "I did not expect you to have magic, I'll give you that." Snow wiggled the glass vial in front of the woman and then dropped it, allowing it to shatter to the ground. "learning how to bottle magic, how impressive." Cora coughed.

Snow gripped the hilt of her dory, twisting it ever so slightly. Cora winced. "Tell me what became of my daughter, witch." Cora laughed.

"You are in truth the smartest fool I know, Snow White." Snow twisted it harder and Cora grunted. "You already know the answer to your question." Snow frowned at the cryptic answer.

"What do I know?" Snow growled. The woman didn't answer so Snow shook the dory harshly. "what do I know?!" Suddenly wailing screams pierced their ears. Cora's look sharpened. Snow cried out and covered her ears, while Cora remained still, stiff as a board. In a dark swirling flash evil surrounded Snow. She felt her soul as it was pulled out and close to the surface of her skin, like it was being pulled from her body. She sank to her knees, and curled inward, screaming. But her screams were lost in the swirling wails around her. As suddenly as it had come, the dark storm was gone and Snow warily picked herself up. Cora had gone with it.

._.

"Emma, Emma are you okay?" Regina limped over. Emma was kneeling on one knee, panting, her wings and magic gone. Regina dropped to her knees next to her. The blonde's hair was tangled and dirty, her black shirt and trousers ripped to shreds. Her skin was covered in dirt and blood. Her hand still clamped tightly around Katoptris. Regina was sure she looked just as disheveled.

"What is this?" The blonde's long fingers began to stretch toward the dagger laying on the ground.

"No, don't touch it!" Regina slapped the blonde's hand away. Emma looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "There could be some sort of trap or curse on it." Regina explained.

"Where did it come from?" Emma looked around the room.

"Leopold had it, Emma. Rumpelstiltskin took it from him as he died. Have you ever seen it before?"

"No," Emma relied while scrutinizing the dagger, "I've never seen this on his person. He must have kept it secret." Abruptly, Emma sheathed Katoptris on Regina's hip and began to take the remains of her shirt and leather chest piece off, revealing her slightly torn breast wrap beneath. Regina immediately felt her cheeks heat up.

"What are you doing, Swan?!" Regina's voice rose an octave as a few slices of all-too familiar abs came into view. Emma paused, her shirt gathered at her shoulders and half-way off. The blonde's green eyes were confused, but then began to sparkle as they took in Regina's flushed appearance. "Stop looking at me like that." Regina turned her face to the side, embarrassed. Emma just chuckled and continued to take off her shirt, wincing at the pain in her arms. As Regina watched, the blonde carefully wrapped the dagger in the material, tucking it into her belt. A deep rumble sent stone dust cascading down on their heads. The cracks the shrieking spirits had made were getting larger and spreading across the cave roof.

"We need to leave." Emma coughed as dust gathered in her lungs. Emma began to stand up, but then stumbled. Regina steadied her before she could totally hit the ground. They rose together, Regina throwing one of Emma's arms around her neck for stability. They began to hobble out of the collapsing cave. They took the stairs as fast as they could, but both were badly wounded. The cracks reached them, and then passed them, traveling far ahead of them in the stone stairway. Emma knew this cave only had a minute left at best. Loud crashed behind them told the women the roof of the cave had started to collapse in on itself.

"We need to go faster." Regina spoke over the noise, hoisting more of Emma's weight onto herself.

"Can you teleport us?" Emma asked, dust coating her blonde hair, making it look almost white.

"I'm out of magic." Regina replied in a grunt as she carried them up the stairs. Emma began to resist her.

"Let me go Regina." The blonde stepped away from her, summoning what was left of her magic. Regina watched in concern as the blonde dug deep but only came up with a pitiful amount.

"This needs to be enough." Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply despite the thick dust in the air. Weak blue shimmering veins appeared on her skin, and with effort Emma swept Regina up into her arms bridal style.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed as the blonde began to run, taking the stairs two at a time. "You are going to kill yourself!" The blonde was panting heavily, but she kept going. Regina felt Emma's magical signature disappearing at an alarming rate. She gasped as she felt Emma tap into her own life force. The blonde's eyes began to glow a bright blue. "Emma, stop." The blonde just grunted and continued to run up the stairs. They were almost there. "Emma!" Regina writhed out of the blondes grasp back onto her feet. "Stop!"

"What is it?" Emma panted, hands on knees. "We don't have time for this!"

"You were killing yourself!" Regina exclaimed.

"Better that then letting you die in here." Emma rose and went to pick Regina back up, but the brunette slapped her hands away.

"No! We are both getting out of here." The brunette began to trudge up the steps. A large crack split the ceiling above them, Emma dodged a piece of ceiling. The stairs beneath them began to split and crack.

"Regina, I need to do this." Emma ran to catch up. "If I don't, we are both going to die."

"No." Regina pulled Emma to her again and hauled them up the stairs.

"I'm holding you back."

"No." Regina growled.

"Regina! There isn't time!" Emma lurched away from Regina's grasp. With the little remaining strength, she had left Emma picked the brunette up and threw her over her shoulder. Summoning her magic, Emma ignored the struggling brunette and began to take the stairs as fast as she could. She wasn't about to let a staircase stand between her and getting Regina to freedom, even if this was the most fucking stairs she had ever had to climb. Emma struggled to keep her balance as the world pitched left and right, she cringed as her ankle bent on crumbled rubble. Her life force was ebbing, Emma could feel it. Regina could too. The woman was furiously beating at her back, Emma was surprised to hear the woman crying. Emma's right leg collapsed. She felt desert wind touch her cheek. The blonde trembled as she tried to rise, but a large quake upset her balance at the last second. With her last strength, Emma shoved the brunette forward further up the stairs as she stumbled backwards.

Regina's back hit sand and the woman blinked as the roaring sandstorm overcame her. Regina was left bewildered for a moment as her senses adjusted. Before her, the mouth of the cave rumbled and blew out dust. Emma! Regina struggled to her feet and ran back into the cave, her heart beating wildly. She finally found the woman, covered in dust, and sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Regina dropped to her knees and turned the blonde over, hovering her ear over the blonde's nose. She was breathing, but shallowly.

"You stupid, stupid woman." Regina grazed her lips over the blonde's. Grunting, Regina grabbed Emma from under her arms and began dragging her up the rest of the stairs. The stairway was collapsing on their heels. Regina strained harder, but Emma was heavy. Silent tears were creating tracks through the dust on her skin. "I will not let you die." Regina grunted, slipping on loose rocks. The entrance was only a yard away.

"Regina!" Regina's head whipped around to see Snow struggling towards them in the distance through the sandstorm.

"Help me!" Regina called. Snow sped up. The walls began to shudder, Regina knew this was it. "Help me save her!" A part of the roof collapsed, pinning both of Emma's legs. Green eyes fluttered open. Regina froze, looking into them. They were clear and sparkling.

"You already have." Emma coughed. She summoned one weak blast, holding her glowing palm towards Regina.

"No, Emma. Don't do this."

"I owe it to your father." Emma spat out blood.

"No Emma!" Regina pleaded, she started to push on the rock holding her legs. Emma released her magic and blasted Regina out of the cave. Regina hit the sand for a second time, rushing back to her feet and towards the cave. With a great plume of dust and one last powerful rumble the cave entrance completely and utterly collapsed. Regina froze, and then collapsed helplessly to the ground in the howling wind. Her hair whipped her face and eyes, sand gathered in her ears and nose but Regina didn't notice. Tears streamed down her face, her body trembled. "No!" Regina shouted and clawed at the stone. She began to channel her own life force, searching for Emma's as she began to magically move the heavy stones. She could find nothing. There was not a trace of Emma. This only made the brunette dig more frantically, pulling Katoptris from her belt to help her pry at the stones.

"Regina…Regina stop!" Snow pulled her away from the heap of rocks, but Regina threw the warrior off. "You are killing yourself!" Snow wrapped her muscled arms around the woman, dragging her away. Regina continued to use her magic, wrestling with the Spartan. Snow grabbed the woman's wrists and forced her back into the sand. She had never seen Regina like this, so out of control. Snow looked behind her at the floating stones. The magic around them was flickering weakly. "Regina, stop!" Snow slapped her cheek, not knowing what else to do. The woman below her began to sob as the stones fell to the ground. She had never seen Regina cry, not even when her father had died. Snow gathered the woman in her arms and picked her up, carrying her back to her men and horses. With effort she and her men got the limp woman onto Jamack's saddle. The woman buried her face into his mane, laying across his back.

Snow led the horse into some crumbled buildings and the wind died down to a bearable amount. She gently laid her hand across Regina's, which was clutching Jamack's mane tightly. "Where is Rumpelstiltskin, Regina?"

"Gone." Came the hoarse reply.

Snow silently nodded and swung onto Battle. Outside the sandstorm was dying down. The setting sun was becoming visible, painting the dunes a warm red. "It's time to go Regina. Henry needs you now."

END OF PART ONE


End file.
